Apprivoiser le Passé
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [FrostIron] - 3 ans après les Avengers. Sur Terre, les Chitauris refont surface en plus grand nombre. Suite à un accident, les Avengers perdent Tony et sont désespérés, qui pourra les aider ? [Léger OOC de perso]
1. Question d'héritage

Laissez-moi vos commentaires s'il vous plait ^^

**Avertissements** : Personnages OOC (_personnalité modifiée_), relation homosexuelle. J'ai situé les Avengers en 2010, faute de savoir quand se déroule l'histoire dans la bande dessinée.

* * *

**Chapitre 01 Question d'héritage**

Une masse compacte de gens s'était accumulée autour du parc où les Avengers étaient tous réunis. Coincés les uns contre les autres, respirant de peine et de misère les filets d'oxygène qui parvenait à passer dans l'espace qui les séparaient, les New-Yorkais regardaient les super héros qu'ils avaient suivis à la télévision, entourant deux être venu d'ailleurs : Thor Odinson et Loki Laufeyson. Plusieurs femmes étaient en pâmoison devant la riche musculature du blond armé de son marteau, tandis que le côté vilain garçon de Loki, enchaîné et bâillonné contre son gré, attirait celles en recherche d'aventure.

De nombreux journalistes se trouvaient également sur les lieux, s'assurant d'immortaliser chaque instant à l'aide de leurs caméras, de leurs téléphones cellulaires ou de leur enregistreur numérique. Bien que de nombreux gardes du corps empêchent l'approche des médias, il n'était pas possible de tout masquer à la population et les journalistes abusaient de chaque moment de liberté.

Au centre de la place où s'étaient rejoint Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov et Bruce Banner, les deux agents désignés du S.H.I.E.L.D. ouvrirent la mallette contenant le tesseract, déposèrent ce dernier dans un tube de verre isolé et résistant à n'importe quel choc et le tendirent à Thor. Ce dernier se saisit d'une des poignées, demandant du regard à son demi-frère d'empoigner celle à l'autre extrémité et en une fraction de seconde, sans même dire au revoir aux Avengers et aux autres personnes présentes, Thor activa le tesseract, leur permettant de rejoindre Asgard, leur passage permis par Heimdall le Gardien.

/…/

Tony Stark regarda disparaître les deux dieux avec une admiration non feinte. L'énergie dégagée par un tel déplacement les avait tous fait reculer non pas de peur, mais plutôt par fascination. Après tout, il était rare de voir des voyages dans l'espace aussi rapides et éblouissants. Lorsque le silence, relatif avec la foule accumulée, fut revenu, le milliardaire laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et fit un signe à Steve Rogers, qui hocha la tête à son tour. Tous les deux partirent vers la luxueuse voiture du premier, décapotable, et roulèrent bien plus loin, vers le centre-ville de Manhattan où la tour de _Stark Industries_ se trouvait.

Arrivé au pied de l'immeuble d'une hauteur impressionnante, bien que légèrement détruite par endroits, Tony stationna l'engin rutilant dans son garage personnel où se trouvait déjà un bon nombre de sa collection de voitures. Des portes hautement sécurisées se refermèrent derrière lui tandis qu'il sortait de l'engin, tendant les clés à un robot qui ne s'était approché que pour cela.

- Alors Rogers, prêt à découvrir ce nouveau millénaire?

- Puisque ça me semble nécessaire. Dis le capitaine en regardant le robot s'éloigner, les clés en évidence devant lui.

- Bien sûr, n'importe quel vieux combattant qui débarque dans notre monde actuel doit être mis à jour pour bien défendre notre Terre. Et un héros comme Capitaine America ne dérogera pas à la règle, pour sûr.

- Je ne suis pas vieux.

- Théoriquement, tu es né en 1914 ce qui fait de toi une personne âgée aujourd'hui de 96 ans… Je crois que selon les critères terrestres, tu es vieux. Rigola l'ingénieur.

Steve ne répondit rien, incertain de s'il devait bien prendre la chose ou non. Il y avait plus de soixante-dix ans, il avait abandonné la femme qu'il aimait pour sauver la Terre…

- JARVIS t'aidera à bien comprendre toutes les informations relatives à notre millénaire. Je vais te faire une explication rapide de notre plus récente technologie, celle qui est accessible à tous, et non celle de _Stark Industries_. Si tout va bien, je t'apprendrai la mienne. Sais-tu comment te servir d'un téléphone cellulaire?

- Pas tout à fait. On m'a montré vite afin que je puisse répondre aux appels d'urgence, mais je ne l'ai jamais utilisé…

- Commençons alors.

Tony Stark sortit un téléphone cellulaire basique, sans ajout de fonctions et débuta aussitôt les explications.

/…/

Thor et Loki apparurent directement au centre du portail d'Asgard, face à un Heimdall en colère, ou pas. Son visage étant plutôt difficile à déchiffrer, le dieu de la foudre préféra ne pas demander. Loki jeta un regard fier au gardien malgré sa situation plutôt restreinte et il reçut un regard plutôt froid, l'homme imposant connaissant tous les secrets de l'univers et donc, ses plus noires réalisations.

La marche le long de la route arc-en-ciel fut interminable. Les seuls bruits étaient produits par les chaines aux poignets du jotun et les respirations de Thor, furieux envers son demi-frère pour avoir encore désobéis aux ordres de leur père, Odin le père de tout.

La cité d'or scintillait face à eux, majestueuse sous le soleil couchant. Bien qu'ils aient passé leur vie entière dans la cité immortelle, les deux dieux restèrent impressionnés par la taille démesurée de l'endroit. Quelques habitants s'étaient déjà approchés du chemin menant à la demeure du monarque, dévisageant les deux princes d'Asgard, mais surtout le traitre. Bien vite, des gardes encerclèrent Thor et Loki, s'assurant qu'aucune fuite ne soit faite.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement la salle du trône, quelques dieux curieux s'étaient assemblés, mais la pièce demeurait tout de même presque vide. Odin était assis sur son trône, Gungnir fermement serré dans son poing. À ses côtés, Frigga se tenait droite, heureuse de revoir ses fils, mais aussi triste que l'un d'eux ait à faire face, encore, au jugement sévère de son époux.

- Thor mon fils, que nous ramènes-tu en ce jour? Gronda la voix puissante du Père de tout.

- Je vous ramène le Tesseract, père, et Loki qui a menacé la terre avec l'aide de cet engin de guerre.

- Un jugement sera porté envers toi, Loki Laufeyson, enfant de Jotunheim. Lança le père de sa voix forte.

De nombreux murmures se firent entendre dans la pièce. Loki garda toutefois la tête haute, ne désirant pas montrer sa faiblesse actuelle à quiconque. Odin sembla songeur de longs instants et d'un mouvement de sa lance, imposa un silence complet dans la salle du trône. Il se redressa et s'approcha du fauteur de troubles. En quelques mouvements de son arme, il fit disparaître les restrictions qui entravaient le dieu des malices qui se massa automatiquement la mâchoire.

- Loki Laufeyson, parce que tu as attaqué Midgard et utilisé tes pouvoirs contre des midgardiens sans défense, je te condamne à être enfermé dans les plus basses cellules de notre prison pendant cinquante années, ta magie restreinte et un seul repas te sera apporté par semaine. Tu seras enchaîné et incapable de te servir de ta langue de vipère pour soudoyer les gardes qui te seront assignés. Cette sanction n'est pas discutable, gardes!

Aussitôt trois demi-dieux armés approchèrent le prisonnier. En deux ou trois mouvements, Odin bloqua les pouvoirs et la voix de Loki, qui n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre. En un instant, on l'entraîna vers les plus sombres cellules, froides et humides, où il fut enchaîné sans se débattre. Au fil des années, avec les divers châtiments reçus par diverses personnes, Loki avait appris à se laisser faire pour ne pas alourdir sa peine. Bien sûr, il avait connu de bien pires punitions et celle-ci était presque une pichenette pour ses crimes, mais bon, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'en plaindre ou de s'en réjouir, Odin n'accordant aucune importance à ce qu'il disait depuis l'aube des temps.

Lorsque les lourdes grilles de sa cellule glissèrent sur le plancher de roc et qu'il ne put plus bouger, Loki ferma les yeux en soupirant. Cinquante années ne valaient rien pour un dieu, mais il regrettait la perte des informations précieuses acquises sur les midgardiens, informations qui s'avèreraient sans doute inutiles lorsqu'il sortirait d'ici. Les Avengers n'étaient plus un mystère pour lui…

/…/

Les Avengers avaient aidé à la reconstruction de New York, mais la chose fut bien difficile puisqu'après le départ de Loki, de nombreux méchants avaient décidé de s'attaquer à la ville en piteux état. Certains ne furent pas difficiles à maîtriser, mais d'autres demandaient toutes les forces armées du SHIELD, ce qui était assez contraignant en ces temps d'après-guerre.

Capitaine America apprenait rapidement à utiliser les technologies modernes et il ne lui fallut qu'un mois et demi pour comprendre l'utilisation de cellulaires, d'ordinateurs de bureau et portables et de quelques systèmes bancaires, comme la carte de guichet. Le crédit demeurait toutefois un mystère pour lui, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment les concepts d'argent virtuel prêté avec intérêts.

La mort de Phil Coulson fut aussi un événement triste qui fut immortalisé par l'équipe des Avengers. Une stèle gravée fut posée au-dessus de son cercueil enterré dans le cimetière des agents du SHIELD. Bien que Steve Rogers et Tony Stark aient passé de longs moments ensemble, ce ne fut pas le cas des autres vengeurs, qui s'étaient dispersés à divers endroits autour de New York, ne se réunissant que pour porter secours aux héros des alentours.

- Monsieur, madame Potts est arrivée. Signala l'intelligence artificielle créée par Tony Stark.

- Merci JARVIS, dis-lui de m'attendre dans le grand salon.

- Oui monsieur.

Tony se raccrocha aux deux poignées plusieurs centimètres au-dessus de lui et recommença à soulever son corps, utilisant toute la force de ses bras pour le soulever et le rabaisser sans même poser ses pieds au sol. La sueur perlait sur son torse musclé d'où provenait l'une des seules lumières de la pièce : le réacteur Arc.

Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur ses pieds, son entraînement terminé, ce fut avec satisfaction qu'il essuya la sueur sur son corps. Il enfila ensuite un chandail d'un groupe rock quelconque, noir de préférence, et se dirigea avec prestance jusqu'au grand salon de son appartement privé. L'immense baie vitrée donnant sur la mer était légèrement teintée pour empêcher les paparazzis de voler son intimité. Pepper Potts était installée au bar, servant deux verres d'un cognac de bonne facture, ambré.

- Bonjour Tony, ton entrainement va bien?

- Très bien, l'Iron Man ne se porte pas bien si je prends du poids, il est donc vital que je m'entraîne… J'ai commencé aussi l'élaboration de l'armure MK XLII, mais bon, c'est mon travail ces temps-ci… et toi, Happy va bien?

La rousse tendit un verre de cognac à son ami et s'installa dans le plus long divan de cuir blanc. Elle se tourna et regarda Tony Stark s'approcher de l'immense système de son, qu'il démarra pour mettre une petite musique d'ambiance.

- Super bien, il y a longtemps qu'il veut te revoir. En fait, depuis l'invasion de Loki il y a déjà trois ans de cela. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ça a passé vite, d'ailleurs notre petite Ginevra a déjà commencé à écrire. Elle est très intelligente pour une petite de trois ans. Répondit finalement la femme.

- Félicitations, votre fille est brillante, mais avec un oncle comme le grand Tony Stark, il était logique qu'elle devienne si intelligente.

- Comme si ça avait à voir avec sa génétique brillante. As-tu des nouvelles inventions à me montrer? En fait, pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne te voir en ce samedi soir, tu ne pouvais pas attendre lundi, au bureau?

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Stark en s'installant dans le fauteuil adjacent à celui de Pepper.

Son regard sérieux fit aussitôt baisser le niveau de joie de la mère, qui déposa son breuvage sur un sous-verre déposé à même la table basse. En quelques secondes, Tony fit apparaître un clavier à même la table de verre et manipula les fenêtres qui apparurent pour que l'une d'entre elles se matérialise, à`l'aide de JARVIS, dans les airs entre eux deux.

- Tony Stark! Peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi ça rime?

- L'invasion de New York par de nombreuses menaces m'a fait réaliser que je n'avais pas fait de testament valable au cas où il m'arriverait des situations critiques. J'ai inclus dans mes assurances vie les accidents dus aux shrapnels près de mon cœur, à la destruction de mon corps, ma disparition, coma prolongé, perte de mémoire et dysfonctionnement majeur de mon corps physique. Évidemment j'ai pris certaines dispositions dans les cas médicaux, mais je voulais que tu sois l'héritière légale des droits de _Stark Industries_. Quant à mes biens personnels-

- Stark, ce n'est pas drôle du tout! S'enragea Pepper en se redressant.

Elle prit l'écran et l'envoya balader.

- Tu as réussi à survivre à toutes les menaces jusqu'à présent. De nombreuses fois tu t'es fait battre, presque massacré par tes divers ennemis et tu n'as jamais pensé au moment où tu disparaîtrais, pourquoi maintenant?

- Mauvais pressentiment je crois bien. JARVIS a aussi calculé que mes risques d'accident fatal augmentaient au fil du temps. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Bien sûr le réacteur Arc est au centre de ses calculs.

- Et si je refuse d'être l'héritière?

- Je devrai me trouver quelqu'un en qui j'ai autant confiance que toi, Pep… _Stark Industries_ pourrait aussi être repris par le gouvernement, qui se ferait sans doute un plaisir de rayer mon nom de tout historique commercial… en plus de prendre le contrôle de mes recherches à des fins purement militaires, bien sûr…

Pepper sembla hésiter un instant. Elle n'aimait pas penser au moment où Tony Stark s'éteindrait et pourtant, la nature humaine était ainsi et chaque jour le lui confirmait plus durement.

- J'ai pris la liberté d'imprimer mon testament afin que tu le signes. J'enverrai la copie numérique à mon notaire et j'irai porter l'autre en mains propres.

- Tu as l'air si sûr de toi, si certain que je vais accepter… Murmura-t-elle en regardant les copies que venait de déposer l'ingénieur sur la table.

- Je t'adore Pep, s'il te plait ne me déçoit pas… Dit-il en lui donnant un regard charmeur.

La femme acquiesça et Tony la serra dans ses bras. L'étreinte fut hésitante, la femme était convaincue que Stark lui cachait de nombreuses choses, mais son amitié avec l'homme lui avait appris à se taire et à attendre qu'il vienne lui-même lui en parler... s'il y pensait.

- Merci chérie, je t'en devrai une. Dit-il en lui lançant un immense sourire.

Pepper signa le testament imprimé à l'aide d'un stylo-plume Mont-Blanc tendu par le milliardaire et tendit les feuilles au brun, qui les inséra dans une enveloppe brune en attendant d'être numérisées.

- Est-ce que je te sers un autre cognac pour sceller cette entente? Proposa l'homme.

- Non merci, je dois conduire-

- Mes serviteurs s'occuperont de ton retour à la maison. Tu m'as volé Happy la fin de semaine, alors j'en ai engagé d'autres de confiance, coupa-t-il.

- D'accord. Donne-moi ce verre de cognac et arrêter de parler, rigola-t-elle.

- C'est avec moi que tu aurais dû être en couple Peps. Dit-il, amusé par le caractère particulier de la rousse.

- Non, tu es trop imbu de toi-même, trop…

- Charmeur?

- M'as-tu vu plutôt. Un vrai Tony Stark quoi. Termina-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire. Il servit le verre de la femme, debout derrière le comptoir et prit place à côté d'elle, lui tendant son verre rempli à moitié.

- Tu veux écouter un film?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas?

- JARVIS! Passe-nous le dernier film de science-fiction. Lança Tony en s'installant confortablement dans le divan, Pepper à côté de lui.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et un écran coulissa le long du mur du fond, faisant bien soixante-dix pouces ou plus. Aussitôt un générique commença et, installés confortablement, les deux amis partagèrent un bon cognac en écoutant le film.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, ce premier chapitre ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose ^^ **

**À la prochaine**

**- Posté le 20 Avril 2013 - **


	2. La Raison

**Avertissements : Personnages OOC, Bonne Lecture !**

**Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ^^ Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise et touchée qu'elle affecte certains d'entre vous. Au plaisir de relire vos reviews, **

**Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitres écrits : 7/20-25**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - La Raison**

Les premiers mois dans les cachots asgardiens furent plutôt faciles à endurer. Par son état de Dieu, le seul repas qu'on lui servait par semaine était amplement suffisant pour sustenter sa faim et son enchainement n'était pas non plus difficile à endurer. Son plus grand obstacle, c'était la restriction de sa magie et de sa parole. Pour un dieu des malices, des mensonges et du feu, il était difficile de ne pas parler pour ennuyer les gardes qui lui faisaient face jour après jour, mais plus difficiles encore de ne pas sentir la magie circuler dans ses veines. Le froid n'était pas non plus un problème, dû à sa condition de jotun.

Le pire était la conscience accrue du temps qui passait. Habitué de mémoriser chaque détail dans le but d'affaiblir des ennemis, il était capable de déterminer quel jour ils étaient et à quel moment de ladite journée ils étaient rendus malgré l'absence de contact avec le monde extérieur.

Aujourd'hui était son cent vingt et unième jour d'enfermement et le récent changement de gardes signifiait qu'il était environ le début de soirée, moment de son repas hebdomadaire.

Quatre gardes exagérément musclés et armés entrèrent dans sa cellule avec un chariot contenant un copieux repas et deux pommes d'or.

- Bon appétit, traitre.

On détacha ses deux mains et aussitôt que les gardes furent sortis, il se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, sa position précédente étant inconfortable. L'humiliation d'un tel laisser-aller face aux gardes habituels ne le dérangeait plus, de même que son extrême vulnérabilité, lorsqu'attaché.

Thor était venu quatre fois depuis son enfermement, une fois par mois, et toutes les fois il était repartit déçu. Le silence de Loki n'était pas agréable à endurer pour son demi-frère. Thor devait logiquement venir le lendemain matin.

Peut-être aurait-il des nouvelles extérieures à partager?

/…/

**Asgard : 3 ans après l'enfermement de Loki**

Mais Thor ne vint plus durant les trois prochaines années. Si le manque de nourriture ne le dérangeait pas au début, il avait un point de vue complètement différent aujourd'hui. Suspendu au mur du fond, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol, l'éternel dieu du mensonge faisait peine à voir. Affamé, il avait perdu de nombreux kilos, ne lui laissant que la chair sur les os. Son corps privé de magie avait perdu le glamour qui le faisait passer pour un Asgardiens et c'était avec horreur que les gardes avaient déserté leur poste face à sa peau bleue, il y avait déjà un an de cela.

Ressassant tous ses souvenirs, il avait rapidement fait le tour de sa vie la première année. Ensuite il s'était interrogé sur les desseins d'Odin lorsqu'il l'avait adopté ou plutôt enlevé, ne comprenant pas les punitions cruelles qu'il lui avait données alors que Thor n'avait jamais connu l'horreur des cachots malgré ses nombreuses enfreintes aux règles.

Il s'était également demandé pourquoi Frigga était aussi maternelle avec Thor, cet enfant d'une autre femme.

Ses plus grandes réflexions portaient sur la force des Avengers. Il s'était de longs moments interrogé sur les forces désorganisées de ce groupe de défenseurs de Midgard, sur ce qui les rendait presque invincibles.

Puis, il s'était finalement dit qu'il regrettait amèrement son invasion de Midgard, contrôlé par les chitauris et la force aliénante du Tesseract. Il ne regrettait pas par compassion pour les hommes, mais plutôt par perte des rivaux qu'étaient les Avengers.

Ce matin-là, ce midi-là, cette nuit-là qui sait, Loki s'endormit en songeant à Tony Stark, qui lui avait offert le meilleur combat depuis des lustres, directement sur Midgard.

/…/

Une semaine plus tard, Loki subit une douleur plaisante et douloureuse à la fois. Un rayon de lumière perça la noirceur et aveugla momentanément son regard rouge.

- Mon frère, quelle horreur t'est arrivée ici? Lança la voix puissante de Thor.

La vision de Thor debout de l'autre côté des grilles apaisa étrangement Loki. Thor entra dans la cellule, ne fermant même pas la grille, conscient du manque effroyable de forces de son frère. En quelques mouvements, Thor fit comme à chaque rencontre : il détacha son frère et lui offrit vin et repas copieux, que Loki dévora sans gêne, son dernier repas datant de deux semaines. Les gardes oubliaient parfois son existence et donc, de le nourrir…

- Odin notre père t'offre un sursit à ta peine, à ma demande. Nous avons besoin de ton aide, Loki mon frère.

/…/

**La Terre, 3 ans après l'attaque de Loki sur New York... **

Lorsque Nick Fury reçut une alerte rouge du grand conseil, il comprit aussitôt qu'il n'y avait pas matière à rigoler. Il dépêcha aussitôt ses effectifs sur le terrain de prédilection, encore New York, pour installer divers systèmes de défense souvent au sommet des gratte-ciel, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention des civils.

Il demanda aussitôt la réunion des Avengers.

Il fallut un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures pour que cinq des six membres se retrouvent dans la même pièce. Hawkeye, la Veuve Noire, IronMan, Hulk, Capitaine America et Nick Fury étaient tous installés autour d'une table. Il ne manquait que Thor, mais étant plutôt inaccessible, ils firent sans. Lorsqu'une assistance vint porter les documents officiels, la réunion commença véritablement.

- Bonjour à tous et à vous, Natasha. J'ai demandé cette réunion parce que le grand conseil international du SHIELD a lancé l'alerte rouge sur la ville de New York. Lança le commandant de son ton légèrement paniqué.

- Encore ma tour qui va payer pour ça, murmura Tony Stark dans sa barbe.

- Stark, un peu de sérieux. Ordonna Steve Rogers les bras croisés.

- Oui chef, dit-il avec sarcasme, se moquant ouvertement du « capitaine » des années 1940.

- Alors voilà, j'ai dépêché quelques hommes sur le terrain pour installer le matériel de support en cas d'attaque aérienne. De nombreux tireurs d'élite seront également disposés à des endroits stratégiques au cas où l'ennemi serait au sol. Nous ne savons pas précisément quelle est la menace qui approche, le SHIELD n'a pas plus d'informations que nous. Nous savons toutefois que des dérèglements atmosphériques semblables à ceux d'il y a trois ans sont détectables à divers endroits autour de la ville.

Soudainement, il y eut une certaine tension qui apparut brusquement autour de la table. Bruce sourit, se remémorant son « combat » avec Loki dans la tour Stark, Hawkeye eut un léger malaise, Natasha et Capitaine America anticipaient les combats tandis que Tony Stark se frottait distraitement les poignets, se remémorant avec angoisse et bonheur l'efficacité de l'armure MARK VII et de JARVIS.

- Les Chitauris? Demanda Bruce Banner.

- C'est une possibilité envisageable. En fait, je crois que c'est la plus probable, bien que nous ne le saurons que lors de l'ouverture de la brèche. Lança Fury en feuilletant le dossier du SHIELD.

- Alors nous savons quels sont leurs points faibles, toutefois, sans la baguette magique de Loki, il sera peut-être impossible de refermer les portails, au cas où ils ouvrent. Lança le milliardaire.

- Effectivement, par contre leur système d'ouverture de portail se trouvera sans doute dans leurs vaisseaux et donc si nous utilisions la même technique que la dernière fois-

- Je ne le referai pas. Coupa Iron Man en se souvenant à quel point il était passé proche de la mort, là-haut avec sa bombe dans les bras.

Il y eut un silence mi-admiratif, mi-inquiet. Tous respectaient par contre le choix de l'homme. Un tel sacrifice pouvait ne pas être reproduit, c'était au choix du survivant.

- Nous devrons trouver une solution.

Puis, diverses alarmes se mirent à sonner et des lumières rouges brillèrent aux quatre coins de chaque pièce. De nombreux agents se levèrent et procédèrent à des mesures d'urgence déjà apprises et maitrisées. La même assistance qui était venue porter le dossier plus tôt revint dans la pièce en s'exclamant :

- Monsieur Fury, le conseil du SHIELD désire vous parler de toute urgence. Un portail s'est ouvert.

- J'arrive. Avengers, faites ce que vous pouvez.

Tous acquiescèrent et aussitôt ils se levèrent. Le commandant se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle où de nombreux écrans permettaient de voir chaque dirigeant du SHIELD individuellement tandis qu'il s'installait directement au centre de la pièce, pour que sa propre image soit partagée aux autres.

- Commandant Fury, un portail s'est ouvert au-dessus du pont de Brooklyn. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour contenir la menace, nous allons envoyer des renforts et rechercher le moyen de refermer le portail.

- Faites parvenir le message aux autres êtres doués de pouvoir, les Avengers vont avoir besoin d'aide.

- Message entendu, commandant.

Les écrans se fermèrent tous les uns après les autres. Debout au centre de la pièce sombre, Nick Fury soupira. Une nouvelle guerre commençait, et il y aurait des ravages.

/…/

Les Avengers s'étaient tous précipités vers le portail au-dessus du pont. Aucune créature n'était sortie, mais il était possible de voir quelques lumières dans l'obscurité de l'espace. L'inquiétude commença à s'emparer des civils qui remarquaient, tour à tour, les héros sur le pont et la faille dans les airs. Un vent de panique balaya New York et lorsque les médias s'emparèrent de l'histoire, il ne fallut que quelques heures pour que tous les gens se retrouvent à l'intérieur de leur maison respective, cloîtrés pour éviter au mieux les attaques ennemies.

Tony Stark ouvrit la mallette contenant sa plus récente armure, la MK XLII, encore sous forme de prototype. C'est avec admiration que les autres regardèrent l'armure s'enfiler d'elle-même sur le corps de Tony Stark, épousant à la perfection chacun de ses membres. La puce électronique dans son avant-bras, dissimulée aux regards curieux, s'activa au contact du métal sur la peau et aussitôt les écrans commencèrent à se charger dans le casque, permettant à Tony Stark d'obtenir diverses données importantes sur ses signes vitaux, mais aussi sur les menaces environnantes.

Steve Rogers, dans son uniforme classique de Capitaine America, arborait son bouclier à son côté, attendant que le vrai combat commence. Natasha était toujours équipée de son ensemble de cuir permettant une liberté de mouvement incroyable avec quelques armes attachées à divers endroits stratégiques toujours dans le but de ne pas déranger ses manœuvres. Hawkeye caressait distraitement son arc, tandis que de l'autre main il s'assurait de la présence de ses armes rapprochées : les dagues, le nunchaku et les shurikens*. Bruce demeurait calme, attendant le bon moment pour faire sortir le Hulk, qu'il contrôlait maintenant à la perfection.

- Vous croyez qu'on va devoir rester là longtemps? C'est juste que je n'ai pas déjeuné et j'ai faim. Demanda Tony.

Il se fit aussitôt dévisager. Décidant de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il activa mentalement les réacteurs qui lui permettaient de voler et se dirigea vers la tour Stark, non loin de là, où il pourrait grignoter rapidement avant le grand combat.

Sauf qu'il arriva un problème dont personne ne s'était attendu. Quelques minutes après son envol, alors qu'il atteignait une altitude plutôt élevée, un petit vaisseau volant, piloté par une créature ennemie, le percuta volontairement en vol, visant la tête et ne manquant pas son coup.

L'armure de Iron Man s'éteignit en même temps que la conscience de l'ingénieur et tandis que la créature se mettait à rire, le corps de Tony Stark chuta dans le vide et s'écrasa bruyamment sur une voiture stationnée au bord de la rue.

Un agent du SHIELD qui se trouvait sur un toit proche alerta aussitôt les autres et le corps inconscient de Tony fut écarté de la zone de combat. Lorsque, de peine et de misère, son armure fut enlevée dans les quartiers généraux de Nick Fury, les scan démontrèrent aussitôt une commotion cérébrale sévère.

D'un seul coup au point faible d'Iron Man, il s'était fait battre et mis hors service pour une période indéterminée.

/…/

Lorsque Thor arriva ce matin-là, Heimdall ayant transféré l'appel des Avengers, ce fut pour découvrir une vile attaquée de tous les côtés, de nombreux portails s'étant ouvert ici et là dans le ciel de la ville de New York. Un combat acharné se déroula une nuit durant et lorsqu'il eut un bref moment d'accalmie, le dieu de la foudre en profita pour remonter à Asgard.

Seuls, ils ne pourraient vaincre les chitauris sans l'aide d'une personne qui les connaissait bien.

Il demanderait à Loki de les aider à vaincre.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

*- Dans le comics original, Hawkeye est un héros qui n'a pas de super pouvoir, mais qui maîtrise l'arc à la perfection et possède des armes de corps à corps, bien qu'il ne les utilise pas beaucoup.

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires, à la semaine prochaine ^^**

**- Posté le 29 avril 2013 - **


	3. Confort

**Avertissements : Personnages OOC, Bonne Lecture !**

**CADEAU POUR LA SORTIE DE IRON MAN 3, JE VOUS OFFRE CE TOUT NOUVEAU CHAPITRE AVANT (IL Y EN AURA UN LUNDI QUAND MÊME)**

**Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ^^ Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise et touchée qu'elle affecte certains d'entre vous. Au plaisir de relire vos reviews, **

**Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitres écrits : 8/20-25 **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Confort**

Loki regarda son frère en se demandant si ce n'était pas une vaste blague. Évidemment Thor ne plaisantait pas souvent, et encore moins lorsque cela impliquait de défier son père, mais être sortit de prison seulement trois années après le début de sa peine relevait d'un rêve issu de sa folie.

Toutefois, Loki fut un peu plus apte à croire son frère lorsque, son repas terminé, Thor demanda à son demi-frère de le suivre hors des cachots.

Dehors il faisait plein jour et aussitôt, Loki dut fermer les yeux parce que la douleur était trop intense, souffrante même pour son regard qui n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis trois ans et quelques semaines. Thor posa un bandeau sur ses yeux, afin de l'aider à se protéger des rayons lumineux et guida le prisonnier en le tenant par le bras.

Sur leur passage, de nombreux Asgardiens murmurèrent et certains crièrent même en voyant la peau bleue de Loki. Les nombreux signes sur sa peau azur ne mentaient pas : il était bien un fils de Jotunheim, ce qui relevait de l'horreur pour ce peuple qui voyait en sa race un monstre dangereux. Les murmures continuèrent jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes se retrouvent dans la salle du trône. Odin était déjà dans son siège, Gungnir dans sa main serrée à un point tel que les jointures étaient blanches.

- Loki, suite à la demande de mon fils, à ses arguments plus que valables et à la nécessité de ta présence sur Midgard pour alléger ta culpabilité, j'ai décidé de t'accorder un sursis de six mois à partir de ce jour.

Loki sentit disparaître les contraintes sur sa voix et rapidement, ce furent ses pouvoirs qui recommencèrent à couler dans ses veines. Apparut une telle satisfaction qu'il lâcha un gémissement en se laissant tomber à genoux. Il bougea ses doigts, caressa l'air entre eux, où une magie compacte se créait à l'aide de sa volonté. Il n'allait pas attaquer Odin, mais il avait besoin de voir cette source vivant à l'intérieur de lui et il retira son bandeau pour le faire. La lumière aveuglante ne l'était plus autant avec ses yeux de nouveau normaux. Sa peau était redevenue beige clair et il sentait la chaleur réchauffer son corps pour la première fois depuis de longs mois.

Dans son fauteuil, Frigga souriait, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Le soulagement de son fils se reflétait dans son propre corps et la tension accumulée depuis l'arrivée de Loki dans la salle du trône chuta drastiquement.

- Relève-toi Loki et regarde-moi, imposa le Père de Tout de sa voix forte.

Loki s'exécuta sans un mot, préférant garder le silence jusqu'à ce que le dieu ait terminé de parler.

- Ta sentence n'en est pas allégée. Lorsque le temps sera écoulé sur Midgard, tu seras ramené dans les cachots d'Asgard où tu termineras ta peine pour avoir attaqué Midgard. Cette consigne n'est pas négociable et j'en aie décidé ainsi seulement parce que mon fils, Thor, me l'a demandé. Maintenant, disparais, avant que je ne change d'idée.

Loki acquiesça et suivit le membre des Avengers. Son départ de la salle du trône fut moins remarqué par les civils et il fut heureux de revoir le pont arc-en-ciel. Heimdall le gardien, à son bout, lui accorda un grand sourire, ayant appris la nouvelle un peu avant qu'Odin n'accord le sursit de Loki à Thor.

- Bon voyage, mes princes.

Les deux frères se placèrent au centre du Bifrost et en quelques secondes, ils furent projetés à toute vitesse vers Midgard, où ils apparurent en plein désert au Texas. Un hélicoptère noir les attendait déjà, un agent du SHIELD debout devant ce dernier.

- J'ai failli vous attendre, Thor. Lança la voix de Nick Fury avec amusement.

- Désolé ami Fury, j'ai eu quelques complications avec notre père.

Loki regarda les deux hommes discuter en se demandant ce qui l'empêchait de disparaître et s'enfuir loin de toute portée d'Odin. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans les cachots, mais il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'endroits où le Bifrost ne pouvait se rendre, alors il restait au côté de Thor.

Nick Fury regarda le dieu des malices avec une légère pointe de dégoût sur son visage. Loki ressemblait davantage à un squelette que dans ses souvenirs et il était sale et mal vêtu. Il faisait définitivement peur à voir et quelques bonnes journées à se nourrir correctement devraient le remplumer suffisamment pour être efficaces au combat.

- Loki, vous me semblez bien peu en forme.

- Trois années dans un cachot Asgardiens ont souvent cet effet-là sur les gens. Que me voulez-vous Fury?

- Oh là, calmez-vous monsieur le dieu, lança le colonel en souriant. Quoi que j'aie voulu de vous, cela ne pourra se faire tant que vous allez ressembler à un cadavre ambulant et puis je suis celui qui dirige les opérations. Commencez par monter dans l'hélico, je m'occupe du reste.

Loki jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'homme et à l'appareil derrière lui, mais suivit le dieu du tonnerre sans trop protester. Docile, c'était davantage la faiblesse due à la prison qui le faisait ainsi obéir. Toutefois, il n'était pas contre l'idée de racheter ses fautes et lorsque l'hélicoptère s'envola, il regretta aussitôt d'avoir accepté de suivre son demi-frère. Un vertige le prit aussitôt l'appareil à bonne hauteur et il tourna la tête pour ne pas voir le sol s'éloigner sous eux.

/…/

L'hélicoptère se posa sur le dessus de la tour Stark et déjà on pouvait sentir le problème à New York. Loki regarda avec amusement les trois portails ouverts sur l'espace dans le ciel de la ville, mais étrangement, aucune créature n'en sortait.

- Ils n'ont pas encore attaqué? Demanda-t-il en parlant des chitauris.

- En fait, ils sont descendus par vingtaine, mais quelques-unes de nos forces majeures les ont aussitôt rayés de la carte. Nous pensons que c'étaient des éclaireurs, la menace est donc toujours bien réelle.

- Ça ressemble effectivement à la technique de combat des Chitauris. Sans doute vous faudra-t-il faire face à une menace bien plus importante dans quelques jours. Ils doivent rassembler les informations obtenues pour mieux vous détruire. Lança le dieu des mensonges avec un rictus moqueur.

Le colonel regarda Loki avec suspicion. L'expression du prisonnier ne laissait pas vraiment croire qu'il allait les aider, mais il osait croire qu'il allait apporter son aide à la Terre. N'osant pas en dire plus, il guida l'homme au travers du dernier étage de la tour jusqu'à l'ascenseur, qu'il activa jusqu'à l'étage 53, dix étages au dessous du leur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur des quartiers modernes, visiblement des appartements, où il put reconnaître le salon où il s'était fait joyeusement balancer d'un côté et de l'autre par le géant vert. Un frisson de douleur parcourut son corps à ce souvenir, mais il le repoussa automatiquement, préférant songer à autre chose. Thor prit place face à la baie vitrée, regardant au-dehors en caressant distraitement les larges bracelets de métal à ses poignets.

- Vous pourrez loger ici, lança l'agent du SHIELD en indiquant une chambre d'ami de Tony Stark. Il ne restait plus de place sur les étages destinés aux agents du SHIELD ou des Avengers, alors nous avons décidé de vous placer ici.

- Qu'en a dit Stark?

- Il n'a rien eu à dire. Lança Fury en regardant Thor, qui s'était retourné en entendant le nom d'Iron Man.

- Vous avez réussi à le faire obéir?

- Disons qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Alors voilà, occupez-vous durant les cinq prochains jours, lorsque nous aurons besoin de votre aide, JARVIS se fera un plaisir de vous envoyer un message. Je m'attends à ce que vous soyez alerte et prêt à vous battre au moindre instant. Thor, nous allons avoir besoin de vous dans la salle de réunion. Lança-t-il d'un ton sans appel, un peu avant de quitter les appartements luxueux.

Fury quitta sans un mot de plus. Thor s'approcha de son frère et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Merci d'avoir accepté mon frère, je suis sûr qu'Odin considèrera ton aide à Midgard lors de ton retour sur Asgard.

- Je n'en suis pas vraiment certain, Thor. Enfin bref, va rejoindre Fury, je dois me laver.

- Demande à la maison JARVIS de me contacter, si tu en as besoin.

- Ouais ouais.

Thor quitta finalement les appartements, laissant Loki seul. Malgré ce qu'il aurait pu croire, il ne sentait pas forcément le besoin d'être avec quelqu'un maintenant qu'il était libre. Le seul plaisir de se sentir libre, d'être à l'extérieur et en possession de ses pouvoirs lui suffisait amplement en cette journée radieuse.

Il regarda de longues minutes à la fenêtre puis se dirigea vers ses appartements. En s'y rendant, il passa devant une autre porte qu'il ouvrit par curiosité. C'était une chambre bien plus vaste et mieux meublée que la sienne. « Sans doute celle de Stark, d'ailleurs j'aurais dû demandé à Thor pour l'homme de métal » songea-t-il en refermant la porte. Il entra dans sa chambre et fut surpris de la luminosité et de la confortable simplicité de l'endroit. Bien que la chambre ne posséda qu'un lit de bonne taille, des tables de chaque côté et une grande armoire, elle semblait toujours plus accueillante que sa cellule et la porte mitoyenne menant à la… salle de bain lui semblait seulement alléchante.

Tant de temps s'était passé depuis son dernier bain…

/…/

Fury regarda les Avengers restant avec un grand sourire.

- Thor nous a ramené Loki aujourd'hui.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent, mais rien de blessant.

- Il lui fait confiance pour nous aider dans notre défense de la Terre et j'ose y croire. Loki demeure un grand avantage dans cette guerre parce qu'il a côtoyé les Chitauris et il connaît de nombreuses choses que nous ne savons pas. Si tout va bien, nous devrions pouvoir mener à terme cette guerre sans trop de pertes. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais prendre des nouvelles de Stark, demanda-t-il en regardant Bruce.

- Tony n'a pas bougé depuis trois jours, ses constantes sont stables, il ne semble pas souffrir. Par contre, l'hématome sur la base de sa nuque n'est pas rassurant et il pourrait être possible qu'au réveil, il subisse des effets secondaires. Lança le médecin avec professionnalisme.

- Quel genre d'effets secondaires? Questionna Steve Rogers.

- Il n'est pas impossible qu'au réveil Tony ait des migraines affreuses, des pertes de mémoire partielle ou une amnésie totale. Je n'exclus pas les possibilités qu'il soit paralysé également, étant donné l'endroit où il y a eu collision. Les scans ne révèlent pas de problèmes au niveau des articulations, du système nerveux ou de la colonne vertébrale, mais seul son réveil pourra nous en dire davantage.

- Quelles sont les probabilités qu'il se réveille d'ici à l'attaque des chitauris? Questionna Fury.

- J'aimerais être optimiste et croire qu'il se réveillera bientôt, mais les comas sont des cas que même les meilleurs neurologues ne peuvent comprendre. Un patient peut rester endormi des heures, des jours, des semaines, des années… toujours. Tony nous surprendra.

Tous se turent un bref instant, par respect pour l'homme qui ne se réveillerait peut-être pas. Puis Fury annonça la fin de la réunion, ordonna à tous de prendre du repos le temps de l'accalmie et ils se séparèrent aussitôt.

Thor n'osa pas aller voir son demi-frère, conscient qu'il devait avoir besoin de repos. Il se dirigea plutôt directement vers ses appartements et se doucha, laissant son armure sur une chaise près du lit où il s'étendit en soupirant. Il aurait Loki à l'œil, pour lui éviter de faire des bêtises et peut-être, demandé à Odin leur père d'être clément.

/…/

Loki sortit de la douche deux bonnes heures après y être entré. L'eau coulait et la saleté noircissait le fond de la douche presque tout le temps, tant il n'avait pu se laver depuis longtemps. Maintenant, il se sentait plus frais. Dans la salle de bain, il avait pu observer son corps dans la glace et s'était aussitôt dégoûté, révolté contre lui-même et contre Odin, qui lui avait infligé un tel sort. Ses côtes saillaient, de même pour presque tous ses os, sa peau était maladivement blanche, ses joues creuses et ses cheveux trop longs.

Il allait les couper aussitôt que possible. En attendant, il les attacha sur sa nuque et ils touchèrent ses omoplates. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, flambant nu, il se dirigea automatiquement vers l'armoire dans le but de trouver de nouveaux habits, mais elle était vide.

- Vous pouvez aller dans l'armoire de monsieur Stark, monsieur Loki.

Le dieu sursauta violemment, en position d'attaque. Il regarda partout puis se calma, se souvenant en même temps de la présence permanente de la « maison » dans cette tour. JARVIS que Thor l'avait appelé.

- Euh… d'accord.

Loki sortit de sa chambre, rejoignit celle de Stark et choisit dans la penderie des vêtements qui lui plaisaient. Sans surprise, il flotta à l'intérieur de ceux-ci et dut serrer la ceinture au maximum pour que le pantalon ne tombe pas au sol, mais il fut content d'avoir des vêtements propres.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine de l'endroit, où il dévora à peu près toutes les choses qu'il était capable d'atteindre. De drôles de boites de métal renfermaient de la nourriture, mais, incapable de les ouvrir, il s'était rabattu sur ce qu'il pouvait voir et toucher directement. Cet appétit créa un petit champ de bataille dans la cuisine, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, croyant à torts que des servants nettoieraient derrière lui comme à Asgard.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit cette nuit-là, ce fut par-dessus les couvertures, mais dans un confort total. Il ne rêva pas, mais sa simple présence dans un lieu confortable le rassura profondément et il s'assoupit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

/…/

Fury regarda les caméras de la tour Stark à sa disposition. Il soupira lorsque Loki se laissa trainer à la cuisine, mais fut satisfait que l'homme ne tente rien contre le SHIELD. Lorsqu'il quitta le bureau à son tour, les failles dans le ciel n'avaient pas changé du tout.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

-** Posté le 4 mai 2013 -**


	4. Amitié

**Avertissements : Personnages OOC, Bonne Lecture !**

**Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ^^ Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise et touchée qu'elle affecte certains d'entre vous. Au plaisir de relire vos reviews, **

**Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitres écrits : 8/20-25**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Amitié**

Loki fut réveillé le lendemain matin par son demi-frère, Thor, qui lui souriait.

- Alors cette première nuit, mon frère?

- Je ne suis pas ton frère Thor.

- Nous avons été élevés ensemble et nous avons combattus ensemble, tu mérites ce titre.

- Que veux-tu?

- Je me suis demandé si tu voulais voir ami Stark? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de t'expliquer le pourquoi de ta présence parmi nous et l'homme de fer est au centre même de cette décision commune.

Loki regarda Thor sans comprendre. Stark était à la base de cette décision et il n'était même pas venu le voir en personne pour le remercier d'être venu? Quelle honte.

Son regard sembla parler pour lui parce qu'aussitôt, Thor hocha la tête.

- Suis-moi mon frère.

Loki le suivit sans rien dire de plus. Ils passèrent au travers de l'appartement jusqu'à un ascenseur que Loki n'avait jamais vu avant. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et descendirent quelques secondes puis les portes s'ouvrirent. Devant eux se trouvait une immense infirmerie. De nombreux lits étaient encore vides mais quelques-uns étaient occupés par des agents plus ou moins blessés gravement. Au fond de l'infirmerie se trouvait une pièce fermée, trois des quatre murs faits en verre, donc deux cachés par des toiles blanches. Sur le mur à côté de la porte, des signes vitaux apparaissaient à même la vitre, de même que le pavé holographique pour ouvrir la porte.

Thor demanda à Bruce Banner d'ouvrir la porte, ne connaissant pas tout à fait la façon de fonctionner du code holographique. Le médecin n'entra pas avec eux mais prit la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Dans le lit face à eux se trouvait Tony Stark, sur le dos, presque immobile à l'exception de sa cage thoracique qui montait et descendait doucement.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle ami Stark ne pouvait être là pour t'expliquer en personne ta venue.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda le dieu des malices, légèrement inquiet pour l'homme qu'il respectait.

- Un de ces chitauris l'a frappé en plein vol, directement sur la nuque. Ami Stark n'a pas beaucoup de points faibles mais un tel impact est souvent fatal. C'est donc avec chance qu'il n'est pas mort.

Loki acquiesça.

- Va-t-il se réveiller?

- Personne ne le sait, ni ami Banner, ni qui que ce soit d'autre.

/…/

Quatre jours passèrent sans que rien ne sorte des failles spatiales dans le ciel de New York. Tony Stark avait donné un léger signe de vie lorsque ses doigts s'étaient mis à bouger, deux jours plus tôt, mais sinon ses constantes n'avaient pas du tout changé. Loki s'était décidé à lui rendre visite tous les jours, à la grande surprise de tous les employés du SHIELD présents sur les lieux. Thor était également étonné parce que Loki avait tenté personnellement de le tuer sur le sommet de la tour. Les autres héros n'avaient jamais passé si proches de la mort.

Le matin du quatrième jour, Loki arriva dans l'infirmerie en mangeant une pomme rouge lorsqu'il se figea. Pepper Potts se trouvait dans la pièce où Tony reposait. Le dieu des mensonges décida d'entrer quand même à l'intérieur, refusant de manquer à sa promesse intérieure de visiter le brun tous les jours.

- Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Pepper en sursautant.

Elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de l'aide de Loki et sa première réaction fut de se diriger vers la porte à toute vitesse sans même attendre de réponse à sa question. Elle sortit et demanda l'aide de la première personne qu'elle croisa, c'est-à-dire Bruce qui venait vérifier les données de Tony.

- Loki est ici!

- Nous le savons, madame Potts. Les Avengers ont demandé son aide afin de vaincre les Chitauris. Il s'est battu à leur côté et donc, Loki dispose de plus d'informations que nous sur le sujet ce qui nous sera probablement très utile.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je refuse qu'il reste avec Tony, ça pourrait être dangereux, il est vulnérable.

- Je suis désolé madame Potts, mais Loki a le droit de le visiter. De plus, depuis son arrivée Tony a progressé, il semble vouloir se réveiller.

Pepper se mit à rire avec une légère pointe de sarcasme.

- C'est un simple hasard! Tony est dans cet état depuis seulement une semaine, il est probablement normal qu'il commence à se réveiller, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, docteur.

- Oui0, ce peut effectivement n'être qu'un hasard mais je préfère mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour sauver Tony.

/…/

Loki regarda avec amusement la rousse dire sa façon de penser au pauvre docteur perpétuellement en colère. Il se mit à rire lorsque la femme refusa formellement de retourner dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

- Quelle femme merveilleuse.

Loki sursauta. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être effrayé mais son cœur débattit comme jamais, pulsant dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Le dieu des malices se leva de sa chaise en un bond et regarda l'homme qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Laissez passer! Lança Bruce Banner en entrant dans la pièce, coupant court à toute forme de conversation.

Aussitôt le médecin fit ce pour quoi il était payé. Il vérifia les diverses constantes, prit la pression de l'homme, lui fit un prélèvement de sang et exécuta rapidement une série de tests neurologiques. Il fallut un bon moment pour que tout fût terminé, moment durant lequel Loki tenta subtilement de quitter la chambre mais aussitôt Tony le retint à l'intérieur.

- Docteur, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait me laisser quelques instants?

- Oui, bien sûr monsieur Stark.

Bruce quitta la chambre la tête baissée. Autour de la pièce, de nombreux curieux jetaient quelques regards furtifs vers la chambre vitrée, heureux et intrigués par le réveil du milliardaire.

Loki fit un grand sourire, léger rictus amusé propre à son personnage méchant, et s'apprêtait à parler mais Tony le prit de court.

- J'ai comme l'impression que nous nous connaissons, est-ce que je me trompe?

- Je…

Il y eut un long silence que Loki n'osa pas couper. Tony Stark avait oublié qui il était! Comment pouvait-on oublier un Dieu comme lui? Une personne qui a failli le tuer de nombreuses fois, qui a ravagé sa tour, qui a menacé Midgard?

- Laissez-moi deviner, à voir votre apparence vous êtes soit un agent fédéral, qui porte des vêtements ressemblant étrangement aux miens ou bien alors vous êtes un proche, ou un ami qui sait. Auquel cas il serait moins étrange que j'arrête de vous-te vouvoyer n'est-ce pas?

Ne sachant quoi répondre à cette longue tirade, Loki préféra quitter la chambre malgré les appels incessants de l'homme éveillé. Le dieu rejoignit les appartements de Tony Stark et décida de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, préférant réfléchir seul à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son rival.

/…/

Tony Stark regarda l'homme malade quitter sa chambre en soupirant. Il se sentait en pleine forme et ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait présentement. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas répondu? Il ne l'avait pas insulté… à moins que ce ne fût le cas…

Décidant de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire, il se redressa dans son lit et plaça ses pieds sur le sol, dans le but évident de quitter son lit et cette chambre. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce vitrée, on l'intercepta. C'était le médecin qu'il reconnut comme étant Bruce Banner, le scientifique qui se transformait en monstre vert. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le connaissait, ni dans quelles circonstances il s'était retrouvé dans sa tour à New York mais il lui sourit.

- Je viens de vous reconnaître professeur, j'ai adoré vos recherches sur-

- Merci beaucoup Stark, mais nous en avons déjà parlé il y a trois ans de cela…

- Trois ans? Je ne vous connais que depuis quelques jours, deux semaines tout au plus.

Le scientifique le regarda aussitôt d'une façon étrange et Tony comprit que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. Il préféra se tourner vers l'intelligence artificielle de la tour plutôt que de questionner

- JARVIS?

- Oui monsieur, lança la voix de l'ordinateur en pleine infirmerie.

- En quelle année sommes-nous?

- 2013 monsieur, vous avez dormi une semaine depuis l'attaque des Chitauris.

- Chitauris?

- Des créatures de l'espace qui attaquent _encore_ une fois la terre, répondit Bruce avant que JARVIS ne le fasse.

Tony se retourna vers l'homme et gémit.

- Encore? Demanda-t-il.

- Je crois que nous avons un problème sérieux ici. Venez avec moi, nous allons parler à Fury.

Le riche homme suivit le professeur. Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur privé de l'infirmerie et descendirent jusqu'à l'étage consacré entièrement aux appareils et salles de réunion du SHIELD. Fury était en train de vérifier l'écran d'un agent quelconque dans la masse.

- Colonel Fury, pouvons-nous vous parler seuls à seul?

- Stark! Content de vous revoir, éveillé et… en forme à ce que je peux voir. Par quel miracle vous êtes-vous réveillé?

- Par quel miracle ouvrez-vous les yeux le matin? Je vous accorde le fait que certains matins sont plus difficiles que d'autres, et qu'entouré de femmes il soit plus agréable de rester au lit mais…

Tony fut poussé vers une salle de réunion, coupant court à sa réplique humoristique. Ils prirent tous place autour d'une longue table et ce fut le médecin qui commença à parler en premier.

- Quel est votre dernier souvenir, monsieur Stark?

- Nous avons eu une réunion sur le vaisseau volant… et… en fait j'ai de nombreux trous de mémoire… Y a-t-il eu une fête hier? J'ai mal à la tête comme si j'avais trop bu...

Fury regarda Bruce et tous les deux gardèrent un silence complet. Stark, ne comprenant rien, regarda tour à tour les deux hommes, commençant à s'ennuyer à force de ne pas comprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment être en 2013, JARVIS devait être déréglé.

Il se leva sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers son laboratoire malgré les appels incessants de Fury et de Bruce. Son chemin fut long, notamment à cause des félicitations de plusieurs personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas. Lorsqu'il parvint de peine et de misère à son garage, où se situaient ses ordinateurs principaux et sa collection de voitures.

Lorsqu'il entra, il s'assura que personne d'autre ne pourrait le rejoindre et regarda, impressionné, ses dernières voitures achetées, ayant oublié qu'il les avait. Impressionné par tant de classe, il s'assit derrière le volant d'une rutilante 458 Spider rouge, de Ferrari. Le volant de cuir glissa entre ses mains et il fut impressionné par le cuir jaune de l'intérieur. Sans doute avait-il commandé spécialement cette voiture pour qu'elle ressemble à ses armures Iron Man…

Il regarda ensuite le tableau de bord, les commandes pour la radio et il caressa distraitement le frein à main, content d'avoir obtenu une telle merveille. Il demeura toutefois sur le siège passager et pencha la tête vers l'arrière en passant ses mains sur son visage, désespéré. Il avait eu de nombreux accidents mais jamais d'amnésie et ça le dérangeait énormément d'avoir oublié tant d'informations. Il se sentait exclu des autres, plus bas alors qu'il avait toujours frôlé le sommet dans la société.

Il soupira, profitant de la solitude pour forcer son cerveau à se souvenir.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies oublié Stark.

Tony sursauta si violemment qu'il appuya sur le klaxon de sa voiture et manqua se cogner contre son siège. Plaqué contre la portière côté conducteur, il regarda l'homme qui était apparu directement à côté de lui avec une surprise non feinte sur le visage.

- Qui es-tu bon sang!? Demanda Tony en tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

- Loki Laufeyson, sans doute as-tu déjà entendu mon nom dans tes cours de mythologie, auquel cas tu pourrais demander à JARVIS…

- JARVIS!

- Monsieur Loki est le Dieu des Malices le plus puissants des neuf royaumes composant l'Yggdrasil. Il est le fils de Laufey, géant du froid de la planète Jutunheim et adopté par Odin le Père lors d'une guerre opposant les Asgardiens aux jutuns. Il a été élevé aux côtés de Thor mais suite à la découverte de son adoption, monsieur Loki s'est enfui…

- Merci JARVIS, coupa l'ingénieur. Alors tu es un dieu, Loki. Sans doute pas mon ami alors et certainement pas un agent fédéral… que fais un dieu dans ma tour?

Loki sourit.

- Thor m'a demandé de venir vous aider dans votre guerre contre les Chitauris, justement parce que lui et les… Avengers avaient perdu une force importante qu'est la tienne. Je passe les détails mais me voilà.

Tony Stark regarda le dieu en se demandant dans quel bordel ils s'étaient plongés. Demander l'aide d'un dieu des malices n'était sans doute pas la meilleure initiative des Avengers… quelle que soit cette organisation. Il accepta toutefois les explications données par JARVIS et Loki et sortit de la voiture, pour se rendre devant ses écrans d'ordinateur.

- JARVIS, fais-moi une synthèse de toutes les choses qui se sont passées depuis que j'ai rencontré Bruce Banner.

Loki regarda les images défiler sur les écrans holographiques de Tony Stark en soupirant. Sans doute le milliardaire tenterait-il de l'attaquer par la suite, croyant à un autre mensonge de sa part. Pour une fois qu'il disait la vérité… Tony ne le croirait sans doute pas. Loki se téléporta jusqu'à la cuisine des appartements Stark et ramena de la nourriture pour deux. Lorsqu'il apparut, l'homme avait terminé de regarder les images sur ses écrans et avait les bras croisés, en pleine réflexion.

- Alors tu as bien cherché à détruire la Terre?

- Pas tout à fait. On m'a un peu obligé à le faire… Murmura Loki, ne voulant pas avouer sa faiblesse du moment.

- Et dis-moi, comment peut-on obliger un dieu à être sous ses ordres? Ça m'intrigue beaucoup parce que vois-tu, l'image que j'ai du dieu le plus puissant des huit royaumes-

- Neuf, corrigea Loki

- Neuf royaumes, c'est l'image d'un dieu qui ne se soumet pas si facilement…

- J'ai eu quelques problèmes sur Asgard qui m'ont fait atterrir dans un endroit plus ou moins recommandable et à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix d'accepter l'offre de mon ennemi pour survivre.

- N'es-tu pas immortel?

- L'immortalité est un concept plutôt subjectif dans nos royaumes. Je me régénère, pouvoir que d'autres non pas, mais si on m'arrache la tête, je ne donne pas cher de cette enveloppe corporelle. Toutefois, Hela sera là pour me ramener, si je lui demande gentiment.

- Hela?

- Déesse des morts, exilée au royaume des morts par Odin. Je ne t'expliquerai pas tout, ce serait trop long. Alors voilà, j'ai été forcé d'attaquer Midgard et me revoici, pour la défendre.

Tony Stark le regarda quelques secondes et acquiesça, sembla satisfait de sa réponse.

- J'ai cherché à savoir qui tu étais, Loki… et à ma grande surprise j'ai cru comprendre que tu pouvais changer de forme…

- À l'occasion, lorsque vraiment nécessaire… Murmura l'homme, cherchant à savoir jusqu'où voulait se rendre Stark.

- J'aimerais voir si tu es aussi… belle que les légendes osent le dire. Lança Tony comme une bombe sur son laboratoire.

Loki resta figé. L'apparence de Lady Loki lui avait apporté de nombreux problèmes et il ne gardait que de mauvais souvenirs de cette forme corporelle.

- Si c'est pour assouvir tes plus bas instincts d'homme terriens je-

- Non, je te le promets Loki, promis Tony.

Loki le jaugea un bref instant, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à cet homme. Il n'avait aucune confiance mais si cela permettait d'être en meilleurs termes avec le milliardaire, il pouvait bien balancer sa fierté quelques secondes.

Se concentrant, il chercha à prendre la forme de Lady Loki et y parvint sans grande difficulté. La magnifique brune à la poitrine généreuse qui apparut devant l'ingénieur eut de quoi satisfaire ses fantasmes durant de très longues semaines. Lady Loki était une très belle version féminine du dieu des malices et il était peu ou pratiquement impossible de résister à ses charmes. Loki gardait tout de même son rictus narquois plutôt agréable à regarder après coup, ce qui donnait un charme supplémentaire à la femme.

Lady Loki redonna la place à Loki, le dieu d'Asgard qui apparut bleu une très courte fraction de seconde, assez toutefois pour que Tony ait remarqué l'éclat azur. Il demanderait probablement à JARVIS, plus tard, de lui ralentir l'image pour bien reconnaître le dieu.

- Ai-je satisfait vos plus bas désirs, monsieur Stark? Susurra Loki en s'approchant lentement de son bureau.

- Oui, je… je crois que les rumeurs sont vraies. Répondit-il en bégayant lorsque Loki fut à moins de trente centimètres de son bureau.

- Parfait. J'ai emmené à manger depuis la cuisine de tes appartements, j'espère que la nourriture ne te déplaira pas.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Loki le regarda, se demandant précisément de quoi parlait l'homme. Il comprit aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua le regard brun dévisageant le plateau-repas.

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim, après sept jours passés à ne rien manger…

- En fait, lors d'un coma on branche les patients sous intraveineuse pour obtenir les nutriments nécessaires…

- Si tu parles encore de tes trucs scientifiques je rapporte le plateau.

- Non, c'est bon.

Ils mangèrent ensemble le repas apporté par Loki, l'ingénieur se demandant bien si ce qu'il avait vu sur ses écrans reflétait réellement la personnalité joueuse de Loki.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_-__** Posté le 11 mai 2013 -**_


	5. Premier souvenir

**Avertissements : Personnages OOC, Bonne Lecture !**

**Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ^^ Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise et touchée qu'elle affecte certains d'entre vous. Au plaisir de relire vos reviews, **

**Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitres écrits : 11/20-25**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Premier souvenir**

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur repas, à Tony et à Loki, dans le laboratoire du premier. Déjà quatre jours depuis son réveil dans sa propre infirmerie, pour des causes qui ne lui étaient maintenant plus obscures.

Tony dormait donc paisiblement dans son lit, rêvant à des choses dont il ne parvenait souvent pas à se souvenir au réveil. Son appartement était complètement silencieux, si on oubliait le léger vrombissement de son réacteur arc qui créait une petite ambiance bleutée dans la pièce. Sauf que le calme fut de très courte durée… Une lumière rouge se mit à clignoter partout dans le luxueux appartement et JARVIS se mit à parler.

- _Alerte! Alerte!_ Le SHIELD demande votre aide immédiatement. _Alerte! Alerte!_ Le SHIELD demande votre aide immédiatement.

Tony se redressa immédiatement dans son lit. Le regard embrumé, il perçut la lumière rouge comme une horreur en ce beau samedi matin. Il sortit de ses couvertures, marcha vers son armoire et enfila un t-shirt quelconque et une paire de jeans plutôt brisés, qu'il portait souvent lorsqu'il travaillait dans son laboratoire.

Il passa à ses poignets ses bracelets d'argent pour appeler à lui l'armure MK VIII, au cas où. En sortant de sa chambre, il entra en collision avec Loki qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur principal. Ils faillirent tomber mais se rattrapèrent aux murs plutôt agilement. D'un simple regard, ils se dirent bonjour. Tony attrapa sa mallette près du bar, contenant une autre armure MK VII et entra dans l'ascenseur que dont Loki retenait les portes.

En moins de deux secondes, la machine arriva au bon étage et livra aux deux hommes une vision plutôt intense au réveil. L'étage consacré au SHIELD débordait d'agents allant dans tous les sens, comme des fourmis lors de l'attaque de leur fourmilière. De nombreuses personnes parlaient au téléphone et dans le fond, près de la grande fenêtre, Nick Fury gueulait des ordres à tout va, ne se souciant aucunement de toute forme de politesse.

Steve Rogers en armure, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov et Clint Barton étaient déjà présents autour de la table de réunion, directement à même la salle de commande.

- Enfin Stark! Toujours en retard mais jamais au bon moment. Loki aussi. Prenez place, il y a urgence.

Ils s'assirent rapidement, ne désirant pas enragé l'homme borgne plus longtemps puis attendirent les instructions.

- Les Chitauris bougent de l'autre côté des failles, il est fort possible qu'ils nous envoient leur première armée dans la journée. Nos armes de longue portée sont directement pointées sur les failles et nos tireurs d'élite également. Nous avons fait appel à des agents supplémentaires dans les villes voisines, au cas où il y aurait plus d'ennemis que prévu hors de ces failles. Loki, y a-t-il quelque chose que nous devrions savoir sur les Chitauris?

Loki regarda l'équipe, se demandant jusqu'à quel point sa liberté valait la peine et acquiesça. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda tour à tour les Avengers. Le tout se fit en une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

- Les chitauris peuvent absorber la connaissance et le savoir des humains et parfois les imiter. Il est donc difficile de les vaincre, d'autant plus qu'ils ont une force inouïe. Toutefois, Hulk parvient facilement à les détruire et je crois qu'une grande force fera l'affaire. Vous pouvez aussi les tuer avec leurs propres armes, bien qu'il faille leur couper la tête dans ce cas. Autrement, ils n'ont pas de points faibles.

- Nous allons créer ces forces alors. Bruce, vous serez capable de garder le contrôle face à nos envahisseurs? Demanda Fury

- Sans problèmes.

- Parfait. Nous allons vous donner une oreillette qui nous gardera en contact permanent les uns les autres. S'il y a un problème, activez le bouton rouge qui sera situé directement au niveau du canal auditif. Cela indiquera la position aux agents ici qui vous situeront précisément. Je demanderais à tous de faire attention aux civils. J'enverrai l'ordre aux médias de lancer un avis de couvre-feu pour une journée complète. Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera ce combat mais nous allons faire rapide et sécuritaire. Essayez de ne pas détruire trop d'immeubles lors des combats, puisque les civils seront tous à l'intérieur. Bonne chance les Avengers.

En quelques secondes, Hawkeye disparut avec Natasha. Bruce prit l'ascenseur au même titre que Loki tandis qu'Iron Man s'envolait avec Thor vers Central Park, où l'activité visible dans les failles avait été détectée. Il était possible d'entendre la voix de Fury dans leurs oreillettes mais il ne faisait que lancer divers avertissements d'usage que nombre d'entre eux avaient déjà entendu dans de précédents combats.

À un certain moment donné, tandis qu'ils se posèrent sur un endroit élevé dans le parc, Tony et Thor purent voir Hulk, le géant vert, passer en courant jusqu'au centre de la place. Tous en position, les guerriers attendirent qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Plusieurs centaines de petits vaisseaux sortirent des différentes failles mais davantage dans celle au centre de la ville. Il y eut également deux grands vaisseaux serpentant dans les airs. Tony gémit sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi il le faisait mais aussitôt, tous les vengeurs s'activèrent. Les armes de longue portée parvinrent à décimer de nombreux vaisseaux qui s'écrasèrent comme des mouches au sol. Iron Man se dirigea sans hésitation au cœur de la bataille et, aidé de ses rayons mortels, tua plusieurs dizaines de Chitauris d'un coup.

Loki apparut à son tour dans la bataille, non loin de Tony et fit flamber de nombreux aliens, aidé de ses pouvoirs il parvint à dérégler les vaisseaux pilotés par les Chitauris enchainés à ceux-ci. Le dieu était complètement perdu dans la bataille, ne se souciant plus vraiment de ce qui l'entourait.

Thor déchargea un éclair foudroyant qui court-circuita un nombre impressionnant de chitauris. Hulk utilisa la même technique que trois ans auparavant avec les immenses et longs vaisseaux en écrasant le poste de commandement frontal de l'engin. La chose s'étala au sol comme un vulgaire pantin et aussitôt, de nombreux ennemis sortirent du véhicule et commencèrent à attaquer le géant vert qui les assomma et les détruisit complètement à coups de poing. Natasha le seconda rapidement et à deux, ils parvinrent à éliminer tous les voyageurs de ces trois gros vaisseaux.

Fury annonçait les victimes rapidement dans l'oreillette, se permettait également d'annoncer les plus grosses pertes. Lorsque les trois vaisseaux géants furent détruits, c'est avec soulagement qu'il annonça la fin proche du déversement d'ennemis depuis le portail.

Dans les airs, Tony sentait ses forces s'épuiser lentement tandis qu'il massacrait encore et encore les chitauris. Lorsqu'il parvint à se créer un petit moment de paix, il se tourna vers Loki, debout au sommet d'un toit et sursauta. Plusieurs chitauris l'encerclaient et il ne parvenait pas à les éliminer suffisamment vite. Iron Man se propulsa vers le dieu et se posa violemment derrière lui.

- Penche-toi Loki!

Le dieu ne prit pas la peine de se questionner et le fit aussitôt. Tony Stark déploya les lasers à ses poignets et tua le cercle compact d'ennemis qui s'étaient accumulés tout autour des deux hommes. Loki se redressa et, voyant les corps, se retourna rapidement vers celui qui l'avait peut-être sauvé d'une bonne quantité de douleur.

- Merci Stark, je t'en dois une.

- De rien Loki.

Iron Man s'envola au-dessus du dieu et continua à exterminer les ennemis, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue plusieurs heures plus tard.

Le dernier ennemi de cette vague fut tué par Hawkeye, qui lança une flèche explosive directement dans l'œil de l'ennemi.

- Félicitation les Avengers! Rentrez à la tour, si possible, pour faire votre rapport.

Les agents et les hommes rangèrent leurs armes et commencèrent à descendre des toits, tandis que de nouveaux agents prenaient place, pour surveiller de temps à autre les fuites possibles des portails.

/…/

Tony se posa directement sur le toit de son immeuble où JARVIS lui retira son armure sans même qu'il ne bouge. Par la suite, Loki aida son demi-frère à emmener Tony à l'infirmerie où les infirmières lui procurèrent les soins appropriés à ses blessures. Décidant qu'il ne pourrait rester une seconde de plus dans cette section de sa tour, Tony rejoignit les autres au niveau du SHIELD en terminant de panser ses plaies.

Comme d'habitude, les autres étaient déjà attablés, diverses blessures saignant sur leurs membres mais personne ne semblaient s'en occuper autant que les dieux l'avaient fait pour sa personne. Fury demandait le rapport de chacun avant qu'ils ne puissent se reposer dans leurs quartiers, situés à divers étages de la tour.

- Stark, vous voilà. Les infirmières ne vous ont pas trop massacré? Demanda Steve.

- Non, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je me suis fait emmener là-bas. Je ne suis pas fait en chocolat quand même, ce ne sont pas quelques blessures qui nécessitent mon entrée à l'infirmerie… dit-il en lançant un rapide regard aux deux dieux.

- Après votre accident, il était nécessaire pour vous de consulter les infirmières. Vous vous êtes réveillé brusquement et votre état, trop parfait au réveil, pouvait cacher quelque chose. N'en voulez pas À Thor et Loki de vous avoir protégé.

L'ingénieur grogna et croisa les bras, prenant place dans un fauteuil non loin de sa place habituelle, actuellement occupée par Loki.

- Avez-vous trouvé des éléments qui pourraient faciliter la mort des Chitauris la prochaine fois qu'ils attaqueront?

- Mes lasers peuvent les tuer presque automatiquement, mais ils ont cet effet sur de nombreux sous-fifres également, lança Tony avec fierté.

- Est-il possible d'en fabriquer pour armer plus d'agents?

- Je ne crois pas être capable de le faire dans un court délai. Deux charges ont demandé trois jours de recherches intensives et deux jours pour les construire. Toutefois, JARVIS a sans doute mémorisé la façon de les assembler et je crois être capable d'en faire dix paires par jour. Par contre, ils vont demander une puissance extérieure pour les utiliser… dans ce cas, je crois être le seul capable de m'en servir.

- Alors construisez-en plusieurs pour vous. Cette arme est non-négligeable dans une telle guerre.

Tony se tourna vers l'une des caméras situées dans la pièce et s'adressa à l'intelligence artificielle.

- JARVIS, tu as pris note? Commence la construction d'autant de paires de lasers que possible s'il te plait. S'il manque des matériaux, dis-moi-le immédiatement.

- Oui monsieur Stark.

Fury termina la réunion en demandant à tous d'être alerte, comme les derniers jours. Il leur permit ensuite de quitter, ce qu'ils firent sans protester, certains demandant des soins plus ou moins urgents tandis que d'autres, comme Tony, ne désiraient que prendre un bon bain chaud en écoutant de la musique _métal_.

Loki suivit le milliardaire et sans dire un mot, ils s'enfermèrent respectivement dans leur salle de bain pour se remettre en état.

/…/

Dans son bain, Tony en profita pour demander l'enregistrement du combat à JARVIS, qui lui ouvrit les enregistrements vidéo produits par les caméras de la ville de New York. Il put ainsi voir les combats qui s'étaient déroulés plus loin de lui et s'aperçut que les Chitauris n'apparaissaient pas sans fin. Ils passaient toujours par groupe d'une vingtaine. Sans doute avait-il quelque chose à faire pour être téléporté sur la Terre?

Tout en analysant les fichiers, il eut soudainement un flash et, en une succession d'images, il vit Pepper se séparer de lui, se marier avec Happy et avoir des enfants, dont la petite Virginia qui avait maintenant trois ans. Il se souvint des rires de la petite fille et de sa grande intelligence.

« Voilà pourquoi tu ne m'approches plus, Peps… » Songea-t-il en sortant de son bain.

Il s'habilla et se rendit au salon où se trouvait déjà Loki, assis devant son écran géant, en train de regarder les actualités.

- Serais-tu narcissique au point d'aimer te regarder combattre?

- Nous n'avons pas ce genre de technologie sur Asgard et de pouvoir revoir nos combats est une force que l'ennemi ne possède pas. Je trouve fantastique d'observer leur façon de fonctionner et la nôtre, nos désorganisations durant le combat. Je ne comprends toutefois pas pourquoi je n'ai pas détecté la présence des autres chitauris qui m'encerclait… Je te remercie d'être venu pour les tuer.

- De rien Rodolphe. Lança Tony sans s'en rendre compte.

Loki se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as retrouvé ta mémoire?

Tony prit place sur le même divan que Loki, à plusieurs places de distance.

- Non, pas te concernant en tout cas. Je me suis souvenu de Pepper, de son mariage et de la petite fille qu'elle a eue avec mon chauffeur.

- Pepper… la rousse qui était dans la chambre lorsque tu dormais?

- Elle est venue?

- Bien sûr, elle a même voulu me faire expulser de ta chambre, lorsque je suis venu aussi.

Tony regarda le dieu en souriant étrangement.

- Tu es venu aussi?

- Je… bien sûr…

Loki regarda l'écran sans rien dire. Lorsque le regard de Tony se fit trop intense sur sa personne, il rougit, se redressa et quitta le salon en lançant une bonne nuit au brun. Le combat ne faisait que commencer contre les Chitauris et déjà, il sentait que son séjour sur Midgard serait… intéressant.

/…/

Tony le regarda partir en se demandant comment réagir. Le dieu qui avait essayé de le tuer trois années plus tôt s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Étrange, mais pas déplaisant » se dit-il en allant se coucher dans son grand lit, la dure journée maintenant derrière lui.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Alors, vous en dites quoi ? À lundi prochain ^^ _

_-__** Posté le 18 mai 2013 -**_


	6. Allemagne

**Avertissements : Personnages OOC, Bonne Lecture !**

**Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ^^ Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise et touchée qu'elle affecte certains d'entre vous. Au plaisir de relire vos reviews, **

**Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitres écrits : 11/20-25**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 Allemagne**

Le plus étrange dans cette situation de guerre, fut le long silence radio qui s'installa entre le SHIELD et l'activité des portails dans le ciel. Le couvre-feu avait évidemment été suspendu, permettant à tous de reprendre une vie normale. Toutefois, les militaires avaient pris soin de préciser qu'un état d'alerte pouvait très bien réapparaître et donc, ils devaient être à l'écoute des médias.

Les Avengers analysaient avec attention les informations que récoltaient les agents du SHIELD, tous installés à divers endroits dans l'immeuble. Ils s'activèrent tous les premiers jours mais bien vite, lorsque les jours passaient, certains délaissaient progressivement le travail. Il y eut un autre gros combat quatre jours après le premier, avec un nombre équivalent de chitauris qui apparurent. Bien que le combat fût plus facile cette fois, avec la vingtaine de lasers qu'il avait fabriqués, les agents restaient inquiets face à cet envahisseur.

La question qui était sur toutes les lèvres était : pourquoi n'envoyaient-ils pas toute leur armée en même temps? Pourquoi n'envoyer que des groupes de cinq cents environs, d'autant plus que leur force était nettement supérieure, de ce côté-ci du portail? La première vague d'éclaireurs était parfaitement logique mais les autres?

Fury passa le plus clair de son temps dans la salle du conseil, à discuter avec les différents représentants. Durant la deuxième vague, le quatorzième jour après l'arrivée de Loki, il ne leur lança pas d'ordre, se contentant de chercher une solution au problème.

Évidemment le conseil en avait une solution, mais Fury refusait qu'ils gèrent encore cette situation de crise de la même façon que la première fois. Le sujet était clos pour l'instant, mais le colonel était conscient que l'entêtement des hommes et des femmes du conseil exécutif ferait en sorte que la solution finale reviendrait sur le tapis.

Lors de la seconde vague, que les vengeurs terminaient à peine d'éliminer, Bruce Banner fut blessé plus ou moins gravement mais ses dons l'empêchèrent d'être mal en point longtemps et il n'y eut plus lieu de s'inquiéter lorsque le docteur revint en forme, épuisé mais souriant.

Tony passa le plus clair de son temps dans son laboratoire, enfermé dans son garage à songer à de nouvelles armes, à perfectionner sa dernière armure, le MK XLII. JARVIS le distrayait la plupart du temps mais Loki s'occupait du reste, apparaissant quand bon lui semblait.

Il était d'ailleurs debout au centre de la pièce, en train de manipuler ses écrans et déplacer diverses pièces d'équipement lorsque le dieu des malices apparut sur le fauteuil de son bureau de travail. Distraitement, il déplaça les feuilles, ouvrit le petit coffre contenant les anciennes puces du réacteur Arc de Tony et prit un crayon en essayant de comprendre comment cela fonctionnait.

Tony le regarda, amusé, ayant ressenti plus qu'il ne vit la présence de l'homme dans son laboratoire. Décidant de faire un tour au brun, il envoya un fichier vidéo sur l'un des écrans de son bureau et le mit en route, produisant un son épouvantable qui fit aussitôt sursauter le dieu en pleine découverte du bureau de Stark.

- Stark, tu vas me le payer! Grogna-t-il à l'ingénieur plié en deux sous ses rires incessants.

- Vraiment, tu aurais dû voir ta tête Loki. En fait, non, JARVIS, montre lui la dernière minute d'enregistrement s'il te plait.

L'intelligence artificielle s'exécuta aussitôt et montra au dieu la dernière vidéo. Loki se vit, concentré, en train de farfouiller sur le bureau puis Tony envoya le fichier et le démarra. Il se vit faire un bond dans la chaise et jeter un regard noir au brun. En colère de s'être fait prendre encore une fois pas l'homme, il se redressa et décida de quitter en se téléportant Tony ne sait où.

Le milliardaire cessa aussitôt de rire et regretta son geste. Son laboratoire lui parut bien vide après le départ du brun.

/…/

Bien que le dernier combat contre les chitauris eut considérablement affaibli la ville de New York, les militaires américains et les agents du SHIELD travaillèrent ensemble pour enlever les cadavres aliens le plus rapidement possible.

Si un jour le gouvernement américain avait tenté de taire l'existence d'extraterrestres, il était maintenant impossible qu'il maintienne un tel niveau de confidentialité et aussitôt les gens se questionnèrent sur les bons vieux objets non identifiés perçus au travers des années, remettant en doute la fiabilité de leur gouvernement.

De nombreuses personnes périrent durant les deux attaques, certains immeubles ayant été complètement rasés de la carte. Des funérailles furent célébrées en groupe, les cadavres furent enterrés dans un nouveau cimetière posé à même les ruines d'un ancien immeuble.

Les jours s'écoulaient et rien ne se passait. Aucun message ne fut reçu des envahisseurs, le printemps s'installait précocement sur les États-Unis, voyant apparaître quelques inondations ici et là à cause de la fonte rapide des neiges.

Le vingtième jour, il y eut une alerte qui força tous les agents, Avengers compris, à se réunir sur l'étage du SHIELD mais il s'avéra que ce fut une fausse alerte.

- Pourquoi ne lance-t-on pas juste une bombe dans chaque portail? Lança Tony en colère.

Tous ses collègues le regardèrent avec surprise. Tony avait été le premier à refuser le lancement des bombes la première fois… sans doute ne réalisait-il pas ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire…

- Je me souviens d'avoir vu que ça avait fonctionné et puis ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Sans doute les chitauris disparaîtraient-ils pour de bon…

- Laisse faire Stark, c'est trop risqué. Nous trouverons bien un moyen. Lança Fury.

L'ingénieur ne comprit pas les regards dérangés de ses amis mais ignora complètement ceux-ci et descendit à son laboratoire, où il semblait presque vivre depuis déjà quatorze jours. Depuis son réveil en fait.

Loki le rejoignit une nouvelle fois. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis la dernière fois et cette fois-ci, il s'assura de suivre les mouvements de Stark. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Le brun était enfermé dans une pièce qui semblait insonorisée puisque le dieu n'entendit pas les déflagrations. Il cogna contre la vitre mais Tony ne l'entendit pas. Loki s'installa donc tout près de la cage de verre et regarda le milliardaire détruire tout ce qu'il pouvait durant deux bonnes heures. Impressionné par la force et la détermination de l'Avengers, Loki fut surpris de le voir marcher sur ses deux pieds lorsqu'il sortit de sa cage de verre.

- Beau combat Stark.

Le brun ne dit rien. Il se dirigea plutôt vers l'endroit où se trouvait le lavabo et noya son visage sous une vague contrôlée de liquide. Il retira les gants de son armure, seules pièces d'équipement qu'il avait revêtues pour se défouler, et les balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Enragé, il jeta un regard noir au jutun qui était complètement silencieux devant une telle colère. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passa, mais soudainement Tony se figea et manqua tomber au sol. Il s'en fallut de peu mais Loki le rattrapa en se téléportant à ses côtés. Il l'assit alors le long du mur et attendit, posa sa main froide sur le front de Stark pour essayer de lire dans ses pensées.

Il ne fut pas capable de le faire et, inquiet, préféra attendre qu'il reprenne un état normal pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

Il n'eut heureusement pas à attendre longtemps que Tony se redressât et lui envoyait un coup de poing directement sur le nez.

Aussitôt le magicien sentit le sang couler sur ses lèvres et il plaqua le brun contre le mur, ne comprenant pas le soudain geste violent envers lui.

- Sale traitre! Lança Tony Stark.

Plaqué contre le mur avec une force incroyable pour un dieu encore légèrement squelettique, Tony lui rejeta un regard noir en le frappant avec ses poings, libre puisque Loki ne faisait qu'appuyer ses épaules contre le mur.

- Pourquoi suis-je devenu un traitre, dites-moi monsieur Stark? Demanda Loki en prenant garde à ne pas énerver davantage le brun.

- Tu l'as toujours été, espèce d'alien mégalomane.

Loki le relâcha et se téléporta aussitôt, lui évitant de recevoir un autre coup de poing au visage. À bonne distance de l'enragé, il fit apparaître son bâton, redonné par Odin lors de sa libération conditionnelle et le pointa sur Tony en signe de menace.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ou tu auras mal, Stark. Grogna-t-il.

- Il se passe que tu as cherché à tuer un vieillard en Allemagne. Que tu as cherché à réduire un groupe de personne à l'esclavage parce que tu voulais satisfaire ton besoin de supériorité. Voilà ce qui se passe. Lança Tony.

- Ah, seulement que cela? J'ai essayé de te tuer, ainsi que tous tes amis les Avengers et tu m'en veux pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas put réaliser au complet? Tu es un drôle de personnage Anthony Stark… Dis Loki en riant, gardant toutefois son arme pointée sur l'homme.

Mais son rire se fana rapidement et s'il eut cru avoir convaincu le brun des jours plus tôt, son illusion se brisa rapidement et au lieu d'être simplement en colère contre Tony, il se sentit un peu triste de n'avoir pas put le convaincre. Il fit disparaître son arme et disparut dans ses appartements.

Tony regarda le dieu changer brusquement d'attitude et senti aussitôt stupide. Bien sûr, il savait que Loki avait été manipulé, qu'il n'avait pas forcément désiré l'asservissement d'une population complète mais le souvenir, tout frais dans sa mémoire, changeait complètement la donne.

Il sortit son téléphone cellulaire de sa poche, le déverrouilla et rechercha le contact qu'il voulait appeler dans sa longue liste.

Il y eut deux ou trois sonneries puis une voix répondit.

- Oui?

- Je peux venir chez toi?

- Tu te souviens où c'est ?

- Ouais.

- Viens.

Tony Stark raccrocha et quitta son laboratoire. Il se changea et se parfuma rapidement puis quitta la tour de Stark Industries en conduisant l'une de ses luxueuses voitures, le besoin de vitesse se faisant sentir jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même.

Il se stationna devant une demeure raisonnablement grosse, encerclée par un grand jardin bien entretenu et un grillage qui s'ouvrait à distance.

- Qui est-ce?

- Tony Stark.

Tony regarda les grilles s'ouvrir. Il entra et derrière lui, elles se refermèrent. Avec sa voiture, il parcourut quelques mètres avant d'arrêter directement devant la porte d'entrée où déjà l'attendait Pepper.

- Que me vaut cette visite tardive? Demanda-t-elle en regardant l'heure : 23 h 30.

- Désolé Pep, mais j'avais besoin de te voir je crois.

- Entre, ne fais pas trop de bruit, Virginia dors à l'étage avec Happy.

Tony acquiesça et s'installa dans le grand salon de la femme. Elle le rejoignit avec un verre de cognac, leur alcool préféré, et ne s'installa pas trop loin de l'homme, vêtu d'un peignoir en coton blanc.

Dans un silence troublé par le bruit des glaçons dans leur verre, la femme regarda l'homme en attendant qu'il parle.

- Je me suis souvenu de toi, de ton mariage et de Virginia… ça fait déjà une dizaine de jours de cela mais comme tu n'es pas venue à la tour…

- J'avais des choses à faire Tony…

- Tu n'es plus le PDG?

- Et bien, oui, mais avec les plus récents événements, j'ai préféré rester ici avec mon mari et ma fille, au cas où… tu sais, au cas où ces créatures venaient ici…

- Je comprends… murmura Tony en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Il y eut encore un silence, plus bref cette fois-ci.

- Que s'est-il passé Tony?

- Comment?

- Pourquoi as-tu senti le besoin de venir me voir à cette heure? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour me parler de Virginia… tu l'as assez fait durant ses trois années de vie…

- Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe avec Loki.

Pepper fut surprise que ce soit le sujet qui dérangeait autant son ami. Elle avait cru depuis le départ que le dieu des malices allait poser un problème, qu'ils allaient sans doute se battre et s'engueuler mais le visage de Tony en ce moment disait complètement le contraire. Au pire, il semblait être dérangé par le fait d'avoir peut-être perdu des liens avec Loki.

- Raconte-moi.

Tony lui raconta les confidences de Loki dans la voiture, la première vraie fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Il lui raconta la manipulation des chitauris, leur accord commun de ne pas s'engueuler et l'entente cordiale entre eux dans son laboratoire, les quelques fois où ils s'y retrouvaient tous les deux. Puis il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé une heure plus tôt et la rousse comprit aussitôt le problème.

- Tony, tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de tact et si j'ai appris à faire avec ça au travers des années, c'est bien parce que je savais que tu ne me voulais pas de mal toutes ces fois… Loki ne le sait probablement pas encore et ça me coûte de le dire, mais je crois qu'il cherche vraiment à se racheter pour le dommage fait trois ans plus tôt… Que tu lui balances cette « trahison » alors que ça semblait bien aller entre vous… c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était… triste.

Pepper se mit à rire.

- Wow, j'ai un peu de mal à m'imaginer un dieu des mensonges tristes. Je n'associe pas vraiment cette image au Loki qui a tenté de détruire la Terre, c'est bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?

- Si tu veux l'aider à se racheter, deviens son ami, excuse-toi pour commencer…

Le brun acquiesça, réalisant que sa bêtise pouvait peut-être avoir signé la fin de sa possible amitié avec le dieu.

- Merci Pep, je te le revaudrai sans doute.

- De rien Tony, ne te gêne pas pour m'appeler quand tu en as besoin, je serai toujours ton amie, peut importe ce qui devait t'arriver.

Tony Stark la serra dans ses bras et quitta la maison chaleureuse pour retrouver ses grands appartements vides. Loki était évidemment enfermé dans ses quartiers. Il décida de ne pas le déranger, de laisser couler les choses et alla se coucher, se promettant de s'excuser le lendemain.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Alors voilà, Tony se rappelle de quelques détails. **

**- Publié le 25 mai 2013-**


	7. SHIELD

**Avertissements : Personnages OOC, Bonne Lecture !**

**Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ^^ Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise et touchée qu'elle affecte certains d'entre vous. Au plaisir de relire vos reviews, **

**Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitres écrits : 11/20-25**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 SHIELD**

Loki ouvrit les yeux sur une journée magnifique, le soleil irradiant sa chambre. Il regarda par la vitre, où était indiquées les informations habituelles : date, heure, actualités, et soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser Stark. Pour remédier à la situation, il se téléporta donc à l'intérieur de la cuisine des autres vengeurs, s'habillant avant tout d'habits quotidiens décontractés.

Lorsqu'il apparut dans la salle à manger, où se trouvait une longue table presque vide, Clint était déjà là, en train de manger des rôties et boire un café tout en lisant le journal.

- Ça va bien Loki? Demanda-t-il innocemment, buvant une longue gorgée de son café corsé sans le regarder une seule fois.

- Oui, merci Barton. Répondit poliment le dieu, désirant faire bonne impression.

- Tu peux m'appeler Clint, après tout ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans…

- D'accord. Thor n'est pas encore réveillé?

- En fait, votre père l'a « appelé » et il a quitté durant la nuit. Je n'ai par contre pas la moindre idée de quand il va revenir puisqu'il n'a laissé aucune note.

Loki hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. De toute façon, si Thor avait laissé une note elle aurait probablement été écrite en runes et donc illisible pour la plupart des humaines ici. Il regarda rapidement les gros titres du journal de Clint, puis lui vola une rôtie et la mangea devant l'homme faussement outré d'un tel vol.

- Tu veux mon café aussi?

- Non merci. Répondit en souriant Loki.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Loki alla chercher plusieurs fruits et les dévora. Rapidement, Natasha les rejoignit et, de toutes les places disponibles autour de la grande table pour dix, elle choisit celle directement à côté de Clint. Loki les regarda avec amusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et se mette à rire.

- Quoi? Lança Natasha un peu de mauvaise humeur le matin.

- Je trouve fascinant votre effort pour cacher votre relation… on s'en fiche que vous vous couchiez ensemble… À Asgard, il n'est pas rare de voir bien pire à la table, bien que certaines règles empêchent de trop pousser les… marques d'affection.

Les deux humains rougirent un peu et se mirent à gigoter, mal à l'aise tous les deux. Loki était incapable d'enlever l'immense sourire de son visage en les voyant ainsi.

- Vous êtes drôles, humains. Pourquoi une telle gêne?

- Comment l'as-tu su? Demanda Clint en ignorant la précédente question.

- La logique, vos comportements changent, c'est perceptible. Si j'avais les sens plus développés, je pourrais sûrement sentir votre température augmenter et votre cœur battre plus vite. L'attirance ne change pas d'une race à l'autre, je peux vous le confirmer.

Il cessa de parler un bref instant puis croqua dans sa pomme rouge. Steve Rogers entra au même moment, accompagné de Bruce, tous les deux discutant de science. Loki les regarda prendre place à table, le dévisageant en se demandant pourquoi il venait manger ici, se mêlant aux autres vengeurs pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur la Terre.

Décidant de profiter de l'occasion pour en apprendre plus, ils ne dirent rien.

- Saviez-vous que Clint et –

Natasha plaqua sa main sur la bouche du dieu dont on n'entendit jamais les dernières paroles. Lorsqu'elle remarqua les regards interrogateurs des autres vengeurs, elle retourna aussitôt à sa place et pencha la tête, pour ne pas voir leur réaction.

- Si on sait que Clint et Natasha sont ensemble? Bien sûr, depuis deux bonnes années maintenant… Lança Steve.

Le couple dévisagea Capitaine América, légèrement bouche bée en se demandant tout ce qui se savait dans cette tour et dont ils n'étaient pas au courant.

- En fait, on n'a rien dit parce qu'on attendait que vous le fassiez, mais Loki a pris les devants on dirait bien. Il était temps.

Natasha rougit encore plus, si possible, et décida de quitter la cuisine sans la moindre attention envers Clint. Le brun la suivit de près, laissant les trois autres dans la salle à manger.

- Wow, quelle réaction excessive. Lança Loki en regardant ses deux collègues.

- Bah, les connaissant, dans quelques heures on devrait les retrouver plaqués à un mur en train de s'embrasser… Je les ai déjà surpris pendant la nuit, mais Clint a trop les sens aiguisés, il m'a vu arrivé et Natasha s'est faufilé discrètement dans sa chambre… lança Bruce. J'avais eu le temps de les voir avant, bien sûr.

Loki se mit à rire. Les humains étaient officiellement un divertissement de tous les instants.

/…/

Quelques heures plus tôt, Thor atterrit sur le plateau central du Bifrost, transporté par Heimdall. L'homme ne dit rien, mais dans son regard pesait la guerre, dont il était le spectateur incapable d'agir.

Aidé de Mjolnir, le dieu de la foudre voyagea jusqu'à une salle bien éclairée de la demeure d'Odin. Son père et Frigga étaient installés respectivement sur un fauteuil et derrière celui-ci, le regardant sans rien dire.

Thor s'agenouilla face à Odin et attendit que le dirigeant parle en premier.

- Dis-moi mon fils, comment ça se passe sur Midgard.

- Père, les chitauris menacent Midgard et si nous avons réussi à les repousser jusqu'à présent, je doute fort de nos forces lorsque leur armée complète débarquera sur Midgard et nous attaquera.

- Et Loki?

- Mon frère n'a pas montré de signe de révolte ou de rébellion. Il s'entend plutôt bien avec les autres Avengers et il a permis le réveil de Tony Stark.

- Parfait, y a-t-il autre chose que je doive savoir?

- Le moment venu, sera-t-il possible d'obtenir l'assistance d'Asgard contre la menace ennemie?

Odin pencha la tête, songeur.

- Asgard ne peut intervenir dans une guerre entre deux royaumes différents.

Thor pencha la tête en signe de soumission. Sachant que la décision d'Odin était finale, il quitta en remerciant son père. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il passa à côté d'Heimdall et s'installa dans le Bifrost, attendant que le gardien le ramène sur Midgard. Sauf qu'avant, l'homme s'approcha de lui et le regarda. Thor lui fit passer un message silencieusement et l'homme hocha la tête, comprenant la demande.

- Merci Gardien.

Thor disparut quelques secondes plus tard, dans un éclat de lumière.

/…/

À la tour Stark, l'évaluation des forces alliées par Nick Fury s'avéra trop basse. Contactant les alliances alliées, il commença la formation de trois mille nouveaux agents, supervisée par leurs meilleurs assistants.

Fury eut encore une discussion houleuse avec le conseil exécutif qui ne servit à rien, sinon à accepter la demande de renforts du SHIELD de New York. Cinq mille agents se joindraient à la guerre dans cinq jours.

Le colonel se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle du conseil une fois la réunion terminée. Cette guerre contre les chitauris allait être longue.

Longue et mortelle.

/…/

Lorsque Tony se décida finalement à parler à Loki, ce fut le trente et unième jour de la guerre. Les chitauris n'avaient toujours pas riposté et le milliardaire en avait marre d'être seul dans son atelier. Il chercha Loki dans l'immeuble et le trouva attablé avec Clint, Natasha et Steve, en train de déjeuner.

- Loki, je peux te parler?

- Vas-y.

- En privé…

- Clint, Steve et Natasha sont mes amis, parle devant eux ou quitte.

Tony chercha ses mots, jaloux de la relation entre les trois êtres face à lui.

- J'aimerais que tu reviennes à l'atelier.

Face à l'incompréhension du dieu, Steve prit la parole en souriant.

- Langage de Stark. Je te le traduis rapidement : je m'excuse d'avoir été un vrai salopard, voudrais-tu s'il te plait passer du temps avec moi dans mon atelier?

- La ferme Rogers. Lança Tony.

Loki regarda les deux hommes se chicaner amicalement et évalua la situation. Si la « traduction » de Steve était bonne, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il se leva et, sans dire un mot, tendit sa paume à Tony et attendit. Stark la serra aussitôt dans la sienne, ne désirant pas manquer sa chance. La peau de Loki était un peu froide.

- Merci Stark.

- Appelle-moi Tony alors.

- D'accord Tony.

Loki le suivit à l'atelier en disant au revoir aux autres, y compris à Bruce qu'ils croisèrent dans l'ascenseur. Dans la machine, Loki parla sans se retourner vers l'homme riche.

- Ça t'aura pris du temps avant de venir me voir, Stark. Je me demandais même si tu allais avoir des regrets.

- Si tu veux, je les retire, ces excuses…

- Non, ça va… Je crois qu'on peut tirer quelque chose de bien de cette alliance, tu ne crois pas?

- Comme quoi? Demanda Tony, commençant à être intéressé par les paroles de Loki.

- Je suis certain que tu te demandes comment fonctionnent mes pouvoirs, et je me demande comment tu peux produire une telle force avec des bouts de métal. Par force, j'entends bien sûr les lasers qui tuent instantanément.

Tony dévisagea légèrement le dieu, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait apprendre une telle technologie à un dieu aussi chaotique que lui. S'il se retournait contre les Avengers, il ne suffirait sans doute que d'un laser pour tous les éliminer…

Songeant à cela, il pensa à améliorer sa propre armure pour résister à cette technologie, au cas où.

Ils arrivèrent à l'atelier lorsque Tony répondit ensuite.

- Pourrais-je te faire confiance? Ces lasers peuvent tuer n'importe qui…

- La confiance… tu devras la créer. Si je te jure que je ne compte pas m'en servir pour faire le mal, tu devras avoir confiance en moi. Te montrer le fonctionnement de ma magie demande aussi une certaine forme de confiance… Alors nous sommes quittes je crois bien…

- Tu as raison. Alors pour commencer…

Les deux hommes passèrent toute l'après-midi et la soirée dans l'atelier. Tony expliqua d'abord les règles de base de sa propre technologie, en commençant par le tableau des éléments et la fiche technique de toutes ses composantes. Il put ensuite lui parler de la fusion d'éléments et divers procédés techniques pour allier des métaux.

En échange, Loki lui démontra la puissance de ses techniques en commençant par son pouvoir d'invisibilité. Tony demanda à JARVIS d'analyser tous les changements opérant dans le corps de Loki y compris les troubles atmosphériques autour de son corps. La température chuta de nombreux degrés et comme lors de sa transformation, le dieu sembla bleu l'espace d'un mince instant. Cet éclat rappela à l'ingénieur de visionner ses caméras directement après cette leçon de magie.

Loki profita de son invisibilité totale pour s'approcher de Stark par-derrière et, en un mouvement rapide, le poussa dans le dos en riant.

- J'ai compris Loki, tu peux réapparaître.

Loki réapparut directement devant lui. Tony le regarda et sourit.

- Explique-moi comment tu fais, en détail s'il te plait.

- Je ne sais pas. Je cherche à puiser dans ma magie pour rendre mon corps invisible. Pour cela, je m'imagine complètement transparent et je diffuse la magie dans mon corps. Évidemment, le tout se fait en une fraction de seconde, afin que ce soit utile dans un combat. Il en va de même pour mes techniques d'illusions…

- Intéressant…

Ils discutèrent encore de longues minutes de l'invisibilité, entamant tout juste les techniques d'illusion du dieu. Tony leur servit un verre d'alcool fort. Loki eut droit à un Whisky tandis que Tony prenait un martini.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, dans les appartements de Tony Stark, ce fut avec un au revoir amical, et non plus distant.

Étendu dans son lit, le milliardaire revit un ancien souvenir. Il se trouvait dans l'engin volant du SHIELD et Hulk s'était transformé, attaquant tout ce qu'il se passait. Il se vit à nouveau en train de pousser les hélices, aidé de Steve Rogers, puis la fuite de Loki. Ce fut le noir total lorsqu'il quitta l'engin, quelques heures après son entrée à l'intérieur. En soupirant, il se dit que Loki avait vraiment foutu un bordel monstre dans sa vie.

* * *

_À suivre... _

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews Anonymes : **

**Quetzalvert: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis super contente que ça te plaise, parce que j'adore l'écrire ^^ Et Loki, quel personnage intriguant, blessé, cruel, choqué, sarcastique... on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Encore merci pour la review ^^

**Merci d'avoir lu, laissez-moi vos impressions svp.**

**- Publié le 27 mai 2013 -**


	8. Panique

**Avertissements : Personnages OOC, Bonne Lecture !**

**Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ^^ Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise et touchée qu'elle affecte certains d'entre vous. Au plaisir de relire vos reviews, **

**Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !**

******Chapitres écrits : 11/20-25**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 Panique**

Le quarantième jour, les médias commencèrent à divulguer des images haute définition des vaisseaux spatiaux. De nombreux scientifiques s'étaient penchés sur la question et avaient visionné les airs à la recherche de plus d'informations que le gouvernement ne voulait laisser passer. Bien évidemment, il avait fallu la coopération des scientifiques de certaines stations où leur télescope était suffisamment puissant pour visionner correctement ce qui se trouvait dans les failles mais rapidement, les images firent le tour de New York, puis de la planète. Les journalistes faisaient choux gras des informations récoltés et rapidement, les humains spéculèrent sur l'endroit véritable d'où provenait ces créatures extraterrestres dont ils ne connaissaient pas le nom. Là-dessus, au moins, seul le SHIELD avait l'emprise.

Les personnes marchaient donc dans les rues, alertes grâce à leurs cellulaires, du moindre mouvement spatial et s'il fallut autrefois une journée complète pour signaler un couvre-feu d'urgence, il n'en fallait maintenant qu'une demie, les gens ayant trop peur de ce qui pouvait bien provenir de ces trous béants.

/…/

Le SHIELD ne s'en porta que mieux. Bien qu'aucun Avengers n'ait le temps, vraiment, de regarder les médias, il y eut un moment où Loki se retrouva en compagnie de Tony Stark dans son atelier et il attendait que le brun ait terminé l'essai de nouveaux faisceaux destructeurs dans la pièce vitrée qui semblait pouvoir résister à tout.

Comme à l'habitude, il s'était retrouvé derrière le bureau de Tony, à regarder sur l'ordinateur à la recherche de plus d'informations sur le réacteur Arc, que JARVIS ne lui permettais pas d'accéder. Légèrement déçu, il demanda à l'ordinateur de lui envoyer les dernières actualités.

L'image qui apparut devant ses yeux le figea complètement. Bien qu'il fut capable de garder son sang froid dans des situations nettement plus dangereuses, Loki était paralysé par la peur, une bonne centaine d'images se succédant les unes aux autres dans sa mémoire. Avant même qu'il n'ose avertir Tony du danger qui les menaçait, il décida de se téléporter bien loin d'ici, dans un endroit qu'il avait eut le temps de visiter avec l'ingénieur.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Loki se retrouva dans un autre laboratoire, nettement mieux rangé, où d'autres voitures étaient parfaitement enlignées. Loki ferma les yeux et chercha à oublier.

/…/

Tony détruisit son dernier morceau d'acier puis sortit du cube de verre.

- JARVIS, tu as bien noté les différences entre les faisceaux A et F sur l'acier ?

- Oui monsieur. Je dois aussi vous avertir que monsieur Loki s'est déplacé à votre atelier en Californie.

Tony regarda son bureau de travail avec suspicion. Il s'avança vers celui-ci et regarda ce qui se trouvait sur les écrans, bien qu'il fut capable de le voir de derrière étant donné les écrans holographiques.

Il voyait pour la première fois, avec détail, les vaisseaux Chitauris et soupira. Sans doute auraient-ils besoin d'aide pour réduire à néant cette espèce hostile.

- JARVIS, combien de temps pour se rendre en Californie avec l'armure ?

- Je dirais six heures monsieur. Aussi, je me permets de vous conseiller l'avion, votre puissance n'étant pas suffisamment développée pour faire un tel voyage.

- Merci JARVIS.

Tony regarda sa montre. Il était quatorze heures trente. S'il y allait en jet privé, il serait en Californie pour… dix sept heures facilement, et encore, il aurait sans doute le temps de passer chercher un schwarma. Heureux de son plan, il sortit de son atelier en sortant son téléphone cellulaire.

En un rien de temps, il rejoignit son pilote et le voyage fut bouclé. Il passa au restaurant, chercha à manger pour lui et Loki et se rendit à l'aéroport, où son avion privé l'attendait avec son nouveau pilote à bord. Il entra, seul, puis boucla ses ceintures pour le décollage. Il aurait bien le temps de regarder un film dans l'avion…

Mais il fit autre chose lorsqu'ils furent à vingt milles pieds dans les airs. Il demanda plutôt à JARVIS de lui montrer les caméras de son atelier en Californie.

Il y vit aussitôt Loki, assit à son bureau, complètement immobile.

- Peux-tu agrandir l'image ?

- Oui monsieur.

La caméra se focalisa sur Loki et Tony put remarquer, avec un certain décalage, que le dieu des mensonges tremblait, les yeux fermés et les mains fermement serrées sur les accoudoirs. Il coupa les caméras puis démarra un film quelconque, trop préoccupé par le problème Asgardiens que par le film d'action qui passa à l'écran.

/…/

Son arrivée en Californie ne passa certainement pas sous silence et quelques paparazzis se mirent à l'interroger sur sa « fuite » de New York, sur son accident, son coma et puis sur les créatures dans le ciel. Il ne répondit rapidement qu'à ce qu'il voulait, sans dévoiler les plans du SHIELD. Lorsqu'on lui demanda pourquoi le méchant qui avait tenté d'envahir le monde se battait à leur côté, en le traitant de tous les noms possibles, Stark vit rouge et démentit aussitôt l'implication de Loki dans l'envahissement de la Terre.

Se surprenant lui-même d'avoir prit la défense de Loki aux médias, il préféra mettre ses lunettes de soleil, monter à bord de son Audi A8 et se rendit à toute vitesse vers sa résidence privée. Le chemin depuis l'aéroport fut plutôt facile malgré les autoroutes légèrement bondées, en cette fin d'heure de pointe. Il serait là-bas à dix sept heures trente, à peu près comme il l'avait calculé. En chemin, il demanda à son intelligence artificielle si Loki avait bougé depuis son départ.

On lui répondit que non.

Il accéléra.

/…/

Loki ne se réveilla de sa transe que lorsque Tony accrocha accidentellement un vieux prototype de Dummy, son bras robotisé. Un peu perdu, le dieu regarda autour de lui et constata sa présence dans l'autre atelier de Stark en souriant. Il le préférait nettement à celui de New York notamment parce qu'il était plus spacieux.

- Alors, bien dormit belle au bois dormant ?

- Belle au bois dormant ? Questionna Loki.

- Ah… conte de fée pour enfant terriens, je t'expliquerais bien mais je n'ai moi-même que peu de souvenirs, et ils se résument au réveil d'une princesse par le baiser d'un prince.

Loki paru choquer et se redressa, deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Tony s'approcha suggestivement de lui et lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il murmura :

- Pourquoi, tu aurais aimé ?

Il n'attendit pas avant de se redresser et prendre quelques distances avec le dieu.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Dieu des mensonges, je ne t'ai pas embrassé. Je ne pratique pas vraiment cela sur des extraterrestres. Alors, peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es téléporté dans mon laboratoire de Californie ? Ça m'intrigue parce que, vois-tu, c'est un peu loin de New York… j'en suis même venu à me demander si tu ne cherchais pas à fuir ces failles Chitauris dans le ciel… Lança Tony en jouant avec le fameux bras robotisé.

- Vous ne les vaincrez pas. Dit froidement Loki, s'ajustant dans le fauteuil.

- N'est-ce pas pour cela que le SHIELD a demandé ta présence sur Terre ? Il me semble qu'un dieu doit posséder une force que les Chitauris n'ont pas, d'autant plus que nous avons aussi Thor.

- Il va falloir bien plus pour réduire les Chitauris à néant, Stark. Surtout ceux-là.

Tony, commençant à être intéressé, se retourna vers l'immortel et le regarda directement dans les yeux. Il y lut bien plus que de la peur, il y vit de la souffrance et des cauchemars.

- Et qu'ont ceux-là que les autres non pas ?

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils se sont alliés aux Skrulls, enfin, à deux clans particuliers de Skrulls et vous n'avez aucune chance contre eux, dit Loki avec horreur, recommençant à trembler légèrement.

Le téléphone cellulaire de Stark se mit à sonner. Il demanda à JARVIS de répondre via les hauts parleurs de son atelier, dérangé par l'appel il soupira.

- Stark à l'appareil.

- Stark, que faites-vous en Californie !? Ce n'est pas le temps de prendre des vacances, certains signent démontrent que les Chitauris vont peut-être récidiver.

- Calmez-vous Fury, il se trouve que j'ai eu un problème nommé Loki que je compte bien ramener à New York.

Loki fit automatiquement des négations de la tête, effrayé par un possible retour là-bas. L'expression de frayeur étonna Stark, qui avait un peu de misère à associer de telles émotions à un dieu aussi diabolique que lui.

- Devons-nous avertir Thor de sa fuite ? Demanda Fury avec une légère colère dans la voix.

- Non ! Lança Loki.

S'il devait se retrouvé piégé quelque part, ce serait ici, et non dans sa cellule à Asgard. Stark dévisagea encore une fois le dieu, se questionnant sans cesse sur cette peur, et ce refus net de retourner à Asgard. Il oublia toutefois l'incident et changea de sujet. Il s'adressa alors au colonel.

- Fury, cherchez des informations sur les Skrulls. Loki a détecté la présence de deux de leurs clans chez les Chitauris par la simple reconnaissance de leur vaisseau. Sans doute cela nous aidera à contrer les ennemis. Nous serons de retour en début de nuit.

- Parfait.

Fury coupa la conversation avant même que Tony ne dise quelque chose. Il se retourna alors vers Loki, cherchant à répondre à ses interrogations.

- Est-ce donc si terrible à Asgard ? On ne te traite pas en prince dans une jolie prison dorée ?

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Stark. Grinça Loki, ayant en horreur les trois années passées dans sa cellule.

Trois années sur les cinquante prévues.

/…/

En chemin vers New York, Loki eut tout le temps nécessaire pour lui parler des Skrulls, cette race d'homme-lézards ayant déjà envahis la Terre, des années plus tôt. Ils avaient le pouvoir de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui sans que ce ne soit détectable et cela était dangereux parce qu'ils pouvaient actuellement circuler parmi le SHIELD sans même que quiconque en ait connaissance.

Tony écouta avec attention la description complète des pouvoirs des Skrulls. S'ils avaient un risque qu'un agent soit déjà un Skrull espion, ils ne pourraient demander un mot de passe, puisqu'il le divulguerait alors aux autres de son espèce. Sachant que lui-même et Loki étaient les originaux de leur personne, ils s'entendirent pour un code qu'ils chuchotèrent à l'oreille de l'autre, afin de ne pas être entendu par le pilote.

Au cas où.

JARVIS fut également mis au courant et Tony se promit de modifier son programme à l'arrivée afin de l'aider à déceler les faux agents des vrais, s'il y avait vraiment des intrus.

Le fait que de telles créatures existent faisait effectivement un peu peur à Tony, qui comprenait un peu mieux la crainte de Loki face à celles-ci. Il ne comprenait toutefois pas encore la lueur de douleur qui passait dans son regard quelques fois, alors qu'il ne regardait pas et se promit de le lui demander, lorsqu'ils auraient la possibilité de se parler sans être écoutés.

/…/

Lorsque le SHIELD fut mit au courant de la présence de Skrulls parmi les Chitauris et possiblement parmi eux, il y eut une situation d'alerte à la tour Stark et tous commencèrent à se méfier des autres.

Loki expliqua les pouvoirs des Skrulls à tous les membres, Avengers compris, afin que tous possèdent la même base de connaissances que lui. Thor connaissait déjà les informations mais n'avait jamais été mis au courant d'une association Skrull / Chitauris et cette image ne fit qu'augmenter son envie de se battre.

Tony s'enferma dans son laboratoire avec l'aide de Loki, son nouvel assistant. Pianotant sur son clavier virtuel avec rapidité et précision, il écoutait d'une oreille ce que lui conseillait le dieu par rapport à la détection des Skrulls. Stark devait absolument terminer l'encodage de JARVIS avant que leurs ennemis ne se décident à attaquer à nouveau, afin de ne pas se retrouver avec une situation de traitrise parmi leurs rangs.

Il parvint heureusement à un résultat plausible quelques jours après le début de ses travaux. JARVIS ne détecta aucune présence Skrull dans sa tour mais Stark resta alerte.

L'ennemi pouvait être n'importe où.

Il se promit d'interroger en profondeur les autres vengeurs, pour communiquer le mot de passe qu'il avait avec Loki.

Et puis un matin, les lumières rouges de l'alerte s'allumèrent.

Les Chitauris étaient de retour.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**- Publié le 3 Juin 2013 - **


	9. Confidence pour confidence

**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre, qui prennait poussière dans mes fichiers enregistrés de ... depuis le temps qu'il est écrit ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez et... bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 Confidence pour confidence**

_Cinquante jours plus tôt – Jour 42_

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis, la nuit de leur retour de Californie, Loki et Tony firent des cauchemars. Bien que ceux de Stark furent centrés entièrement sur son séjour forcé en Afghanistan, ceux de Loki étaient plus sombres, plus douloureux.

Dans sa chambre des appartements du génie, Loki se débattait faiblement dans son lit, en proie à de mauvais souvenirs. La plupart tournaient autour des Skrulls et des Chitauris. Un jour, il s'était aventuré aux côté de Thor dans un endroit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Loki avait demandé gentiment au Gardien de les laisser voyager dans l'espace et tout bêtement, il leur avait permit de se rendre sur un vaisseau Chitauris, en alliance neutre en ces temps-là.

Amusé par l'apparence des hommes lézards et de ces créatures étranges qu'étaient les Chitauris, Thor s'était amusé à en ridiculiser certains jusqu'à insulter un lézard d'un grade plus élevé. L'alien s'était alors approché de Thor, armé jusqu'aux dents, et lui avait pointé une lance directement sous le nez. Le dieu des foudres était alors jeune, tout juste vieux de six ou sept centenaires et la fougue du combat parcourait déjà ses veines, même s'il ne possédait qu'une épée donnée par son père Odin.

Prédisposé à la magie, Loki n'avait pas obtenu d'arme mais un sceptre pour canaliser sa magie à l'intérieur. Ils s'étaient beaucoup entrainés contre des soldats formés aux combats à Asgard mais jamais ils n'avaient fait face à un combattant étranger, qui faisait sans doute cela depuis plus longtemps qu'eux. Thor s'était retrouvé désarmé en quelques instants et Loki s'était retrouvé face à eux, son sceptre comme arme. Thor avait décidé de jouer son malin et sortir les poings, mais le lézard lui envoya un coup de lance directement entre les côtes, ce qui le fit tomber au sol. Ne possédant pas les mêmes facultés régénératives que lui, Thor avait été mis hors service aussitôt le combat entamé.

Loki s'interposa bravement entre son frère et le lézard et pointa son arme vers lui. N'étant pas du tout impressionné par le jeune dieu, l'homme vert n'avait donné qu'un coup faible de lance sur le sceptre tremblant pour qu'il disparaisse au loin. Restant sur ses pieds, Loki jetait des regards furtifs vers son frère, saignant au sol, et avait serré les dents en hurlant à l'ennemi :

- Vous n'approcherez pas de mon frère !

Le lézard lui avait répondu dans sa langue maternelle et Loki ne comprit rien. Il déglutit toutefois lorsque trois autres aliens l'encerclèrent et prirent la forme d'Odin, de Frigga et de Thor.

Une nuit durant, il fut transpercé de coups de lance et de poignard, on lui jeta du poison, on le battit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne subsiste qu'un amas de chair endolories et sanglantes aux côtés d'un jeune dieu inconscient depuis trop longtemps. Lorsqu'on avait menacé de toucher à son frère, Loki s'était encore interposé en se couchant par-dessus lui, pleurant sa douleur.

Ses derniers souvenirs de cette nuit-là furent atroces. Il se souvint de chaque cri poussé, ne discernant plus s'ils provenaient de sa propre gorge ou de celle de son frère, il ressentit encore les lames acérées qui s'étaient enfoncées dans sa peau et qui, souvent, se refermait aussitôt. Il oublia toutefois comment ils avaient réussis à quitter le vaisseau mais il se souvint d'avoir crié le nom de son frère tandis qu'on les emmenait.

/…/

_Jour 50 – 8 jours plus tard_

Loki sursauta dans son lit, se réveillant abruptement d'un autre cauchemar, le même depuis une semaine.

Les Skrulls ne provoquaient en lui que de vils souvenirs douloureux et cette nuit-là, il décida de rester éveillé pour ne pas faire face, encore, aux regards meurtriers de ses proches déguisés.

Haletant, cherchant son souffle la main sur sa poitrine, Loki voyait flou devant lui. Les draps de son lit ressemblaient tantôt à des mains, tantôt à des lances qui se rapprochaient de lui.

Cela le fit sortir de son lit. Il prit une douche chaude pour enlever la sueur qui lui collait à la peau et enfila des vêtements propres avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il avait besoin d'une bonne rasade d'alcool fort et la réserve de Tony Stark ferait très certainement l'affaire.

/…/

Tony fut réveillé à son tour, au milieu de la nuit, par un avertissement de Jarvis le prévenant de la présence de Loki dans son salon, effondré sur son divan. Ne croyant pas vraiment à la chose, accusant à tort les Chitauris de s'être infiltrés dans sa tour sans même en avoir conscience, il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt qu'il couru au salon.

Ce qu'il vit ne parvint qu'à le faire sourire.

Loki était affalé d'un bout à l'autre de son canapé favori, un verre de Whisky chancelant au-dessus du parquet dans sa main gauche et sa belle bouteille à moitié vide dans l'autre. Il avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres et son torse se soulevait péniblement au rythme de ses inspirations.

- Mais que vois-je, un dieu des malices saoul.

- Pas vrai… joins-toi à moi, Tony, lança-t-il en accentuant son prénom.

- Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de ta part et que devons-nous fêter cette nuit ?

- La Guerre. Cette foutue guerre qui arrive à faire chier tout le monde et qui m'empêche de dormir.

Tony sourit mais avait une étrange impression. Loki, dans cet état, méritait d'être immortalisé sur caméra mais en même temps, par respect pour l'homme qui devenait progressivement son ami, il préféra ne rien faire et simplement se diriger vers le bar, où il se servit un double scotch sur glace. Il choisit d'emmener la bouteille pleine avec lui autour de la table basse et demanda à Jarvis un peu de musique.

Assis face à face, les deux hommes se regardèrent sans comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment ici. La demie bouteille de Whisky que le dieu s'était sifflée faisait lentement son effet, l'emportant dans une douce euphorie inhibitrice tandis que Tony callait son premier verre en souriant, les flammes qui coulaient dans sa gorge étant décidément délicieuses. Leurs verres, et leurs bouteilles, se vidèrent plutôt rapidement tandis que le soleil commençait doucement à percer à travers l'immense baie vitrée du salon de Tony.

Loki commença à chanter, d'une voix que le milliardaire se surprit à trouver très mélodieuse. Bien que Tony ne comprenne aucune des paroles dites par le dieu, il comprit rapidement que c'était une chanson triste, sans doute pour louer l'existence d'une grande personne. Soudainement, Jarvis sembla reconnaître la chanson puisqu'il fit jouer la musique correspondante, aussi douce que la voix de Loki, accompagnant les mots à des notes. Tony comprit immédiatement que la chanson n'était pas destinée à faire la fête et aussitôt, il se tut et attendit, avec respect, que le dieu cesse de chanter.

Lorsque ce fut le cas, qu'un silence pesant et lourd de sens s'installa dans le salon, Tony admira le dieu des mensonges comme si c'était un tout autre homme.

Il se surprit même à le trouver beau, les paupières fermées, les lèvres tremblantes et les doigts croisés sur son ventre plat.

- C'était magnifique Loki. Pût seulement dire Tony après quelques longues, très longues, secondes.

- C'est une chanson que me chantait souvent Frigga, ma _mère_ avant que je n'apprenne mes vraies origines. Tu comprendras que cette chanson n'avait rien de beau, mais lorsqu'elle me la chantait pour me faire oublier mes affreux cauchemars, je parvenais finalement à croire que tout irait mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes. Avoua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, un rayon du soleil levant balayant son visage fatigué. Tony le regarda quelques instants, n'osant pas briser l'ambiance en racontant des bêtises. Finalement, ce fut Loki qui brisa à nouveau le silence, d'un ton l'as, fatigué et complètement découragé.

- Mais maintenant, je suis seul. Je le resterai jusqu'à ma mort parce que je ne suis pas fait pour être aimé. Personne ne voudrait être avec un dieu du chaos.

Tony en eux le cœur brisé. Loki, en cet instant, n'avait besoin que d'une accolade, d'un baiser, ou d'un amour inconditionnel... que Tony ne pouvait lui donner. Il se leva alors, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Loki en signe de compassion et quitta la pièce pour éviter d'aggraver la situation avec une quelconque réplique typiquement Stark.

Derrière, Loki baissa la tête et soupira.

Il y avait cru, un bref instant.

Il avait cru s'être sortit de sa solitude habituelle.

Sans rien dire de plus, il s'endormit sur le divan, l'alcool lui permettant de dormir sans même songer aux risques de retomber dans un cauchemar.

/.../

Les Avengers se réunirent le lendemain matin, 51è jour de l'état de guerre. Dans la grande salle de réunion du SHIELD, occasionnellement basé à l'étage au-dessus de l'infirmerie, les hommes et la femme étaient attablés, attendant l'arrivée imminente de Nick Fury.

Il arriva de sa démarche sûre, comme à l'habitude. Tony, avachit nonchalamment dans son fauteuil de cuir en jouant avec ses lunettes fumées, regarda le colonel s'installer devant la table et imposer sa présence d'une fausse toux.

- Alors voilà, suite à quelques révélations importantes des forces de nos ennemis par Loki, nous devrons adopter des nouvelles stratégies pour vaincre efficacement ceux qui apparaitrons, ou sont peut-être déjà apparus, dans les prochains jours. Nous n'avons toujours pas la moindre idée pour laquelle les chitauris n'envoient pas davantage d'ennemis en même temps et cette situation nous inquiète parce que, peut-être, attendent-ils des renforts de leur côté de l'univers. Suite à cela, nous avons décidé de commencer un nouveau programme d'entrainement auquel vous devrez tous participer. Nous devrons aussi former beaucoup de nouveaux agents, il sera donc possible que vous trouviez de nombreux d'entre eux dans les rues de New York. Certains arriveront d'autres villes.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devons avoir une nouvelle formation, quels sont les nouveaux ennemis que nous devrons combattre ? Demanda Rogers, se demandant s'il avait été mis au courant de toutes les informations.

- Nous ne pouvons donner aucune information pour le moment, mais lorsque les sources seront confirmées, nous vous aviserons aussitôt.

Les Avengers acquiescèrent, bien que se demandant les raisons d'une telle rétention d'informations. L'agente Maria arriva, communiqua quelques informations rapides à Nick Fury et quitta en hochant la tête.

- Désolé, la réunion doit être écourtée. La nouvelle formation commencera demain à l'aube, sur les étages 32 et 33 de la tour.

- Ce sont mes locaux de sports !

- Ils deviendront des locaux de formation spécifiques Stark, nous sommes en situation de guerre, au diable les sports et loisirs.

Le milliardaire grogna quelque chose que personne ne comprit puis Fury disparut de la pièce. Tous se levèrent de table et se regardèrent.

- Ça vous dirait de faire la fête ce soir, boire un peu pendant que les chitauris ne bougent pas ? Proposa Clint.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, répondirent tous les Avengers exceptés Tony et Loki.

Tony regarda brièvement Loki, cherchant à obtenir une réaction mais il n'obtint rien.

- Désolé, moi je ne serais pas de la fête.

Tous, excepté Loki, regardèrent Stark comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. Le riche homme d'affaire refusait de boire ? Impossible.

- Belle blague Tony, alors, on se retrouve chez toi vers vingt et une heure ?

- Non, vraiment, je ne serai pas de la fête, j'ai trop bu hier et j'ai du travail à faire sur mon armure. Amusez-vous sans moi les gars.

Il quitta la pièce sans jeter un regard au dieu du mensonge qui, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, l'avait suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte.

- Et toi Loki ?

- Je crois que je vais faire comme Stark, de toute façon, mon corps se débarrasse de l'alcool au même rythme que je l'avale alors… mentit-il.

Thor ne dit rien, n'ayant presque jamais vu son frère boire, il ne pouvait donc pas démentir. Les agents regardèrent le prisonnier quitter la pièce comme Tony, se questionnant sur ce qui se passait vraiment ici.

/…/

Loki retrouva Tony dans son atelier, en train de programmer sur l'ordinateur une longue série de codes que le dieu n'avait aucune chance de comprendre. Loki s'installa donc non loin de lui et se mit à triturer quelques morceaux de métal, cherchant seulement à passer le temps.

- Pourquoi as-tu refusé la beuverie de ce soir, Tony ? Questionna finalement Loki après un très long silence.

- Je dois vraiment programmer le nouveau code de Jarvis afin qu'il détecte les Skrulls, je n'aimerais pas côtoyer mes amis sans savoir si ce sont vraiment eux. Mais là, j'ai du travail.

Cela sembla clore la conversation puisque Tony replongea dans son travail sans même accorder une once d'attention au brun qui s'agitait à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il prit le cube de verre dans lequel se trouvait son premier cœur, il le lui prit brusquement des mains et le remit sur son bureau un peu en colère que le dieu touche à tout.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es encore ici ? Demanda-t-il, impatient.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi en colère ? Relança Loki, lui jetant un regard plus ou moins noir. Je ne t'ai rien fait, si tu as mal interprété notre fin de nuit, c'est ton problème Stark, je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça.

- Au contraire, si tu ne t'apitoyais pas autant sur son sort, je n'aurais pas manqué les trois heures de sommeil dont _tu_ sembles avoir profité.

Loki regarda l'humain avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas dormit, par sa faute ? Décidant de s'amuser un peu avec le brun, il se redressa et s'approcha de lui. Stark se retourna immédiatement, pour faire face à la possible menace que représentait l'asgardien.

- Tony… notre discussion d'hier t'a affectée ?

- Non, je… j'ai pensé aux… chitauris dès que je suis revenu dans ma chambre.

- Ces chitauris chantaient-ils par hasard ? Demanda Loki, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du brun.

- O… oui. Murmura Tony, hypnotisé par le regard vert trop proche du sien.

Loki sentit le souffle rapide de l'ingénieur sur sa joue et ses lèvres et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche pour ressentir l'affolement du cœur de Stark, il s'arrêta et s'éloigna. Il avait confirmé tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, il quitta sans attendre que le brun lui parle.

L'humain resta sidéré par les actes du dieu. Cet homme qu'il avait détesté très fort il y avait trois ans, l'avait également fait désiré un autre homme un bref instant. Tony, furieux contre lui-même, préféra ignorer le dieu qui quittait son atelier et continua ses codes, l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

Loki était aussi le dieu des moqueries, se rappela-t-il.

_À suivre..._

**Alors voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, faites-moi savoir si c'est le cas ^^**

**À lundi prochain**

**- Publié le 10 juin 2013 - **


	10. Skrull

**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre, comme prévu.**

**Chapitres écrits : 13 / 20, 25**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 Skrull**

Lorsque Tony se réveilla le lendemain matin, jour 52, il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore dormi dans son atelier. Jarvis lui apprit qu'il était au-delà de neuf heures du matin et que Fury était en colère après lui parce qu'il avait manqué le début de l'entrainement, prévu pour trois heures plus tôt. Il décida plutôt de terminer la programmation de Jarvis malgré les appels incessants du colonel. Il entra la dernière ligne de code vers onze heures et soupira en posant la main sur son front.

Le programme de détection des Skrulls infiltré était actif, ne manquait plus qu'à l'essayer.

- Jarvis, Loki est-il dans mes appartements?

- Non monsieur, il assiste à la formation, voulez-vous que je le fasse venir?

- Non Jarvis. Balaye l'immeuble en entier avec ton nouveau programme, je veux savoir s'il y a quelqu'un d'infiltré.

- Dois-je mettre en quarantaine l'immeuble, monsieur?

- Oui, s'il te plait, si Fury appelle, envoie-moi l'appel s'il te plait.

- Oui monsieur, répondit finalement Jarvis. Protocole d'analyse anti-Skrull déclenché, décompte de deux heures.

Tony sourit lorsque la numérisation commença. Il allait pouvoir être un peu plus calme d'esprit, maintenant qu'une possible façon de détecter les infiltrés existait. Sans se laver, ou même manger, Stark se dirigea vers l'étage 33 pour commencer le fameux entraînement, portant une vieille armure de combat pour ne pas briser sa nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il débarqua au 33e étage, tous le regardèrent avec un immense sourire. Stark était en retard de six heures et ça ne les surprenait que très peu. Fury fut évidemment le premier à s'approcher, le regard noir… enfin, plus noir qu'à l'habitude.

- Stark, que faisiez-vous bon sang! J'ai essayé de vous rejoindre toute la matinée! Et puis, pourquoi la mise en quarantaine de l'immeuble?

- Je terminais… le code, et Jarvis analyse actuellement la tour en entier, j'obtiendrai les résultats dans deux heures environ.

Le colonel analysa rapidement la franchise de l'homme et acquiesça.

- La personne qui vous forme aujourd'hui est Loki, puisqu'il connait mieux que quiconque ces créatures. Thor l'assiste au combat, pour démontrer la puissance de frappe des Skrulls. Il est donc question ici de comprendre les faiblesses et les forces de nos adversaires. Je vous laisse entre leurs mains Stark.

- C'est bon Fury.

Stark se plaça devant plusieurs agents qui ne protestèrent pas. Il regarda Loki, qui était en train d'utiliser sa force de corps à corps contre un clone modélisé de sa propre personne. En soupirant, Stark ne put qu'écouter et apprendre, détestant ne pas être le centre de l'attention.

/…/

Deux heures après le début de son entrainement, Jarvis envoya les données de sa numérisation vers son téléphone portable. Stark regarda automatiquement les données et soupira... trois personnes n'étaient pas ce qu'elles devaient être.

Il donna l'information à Fury par téléphone, avec le numéro de code des trois agents en question et continua bêtement sa formation, bien que dérangé par la présence si facilement dissimulable des ennemis dans leurs rangs.

Fury enferma automatiquement les trois personnes dans une cellule hautement sécurisée, un peu comme celle destinée à Hulk trois années auparavant. Les trois êtres ne reprirent jamais leur apparence normale, malgré quelques pressions de la part de Nick Fury. Ils restèrent enfermés parce que le programme de Jarvis était peut-être imparfait.

/…/

Les trente-neuf jours suivants furent consacrés à la formation des agents, des Avengers et de quelques militaires afin de transférer l'information aux escouades gouvernementales. Jarvis balayait toute personne qui entrait dans la tour, mais les Skrulls ne réapparurent pas, aussi étrange que ce soit.

Loki et Tony ne se reparlèrent pas du tout de toute la durée de la formation.

Et puis les Chitauris attaquèrent le matin du 92e jour, l'alerte rouge fut déclarée dans l'immeuble au complet.

Les Avengers et Loki sortirent automatiquement pour une très brève réunion avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans cette nouvelle bataille.

Lorsqu'ils virent l'incroyable armée qui sortit des trous de vers dans le ciel, les Avengers soupirèrent et un état d'alerte fut déclaré sur la ville, demandant à tous les New Yorkais de rester dans leurs immeubles.

Tandis que Tony s'envolait dans le ciel, il eut soudainement un malaise et manqua chuter, mais il réussit à se poser sur le dessus d'un immeuble avant de faire une chute qui aurait pu être fatale. Adossé à une sortie d'air d'un immeuble quelconque, il releva son masque pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Les yeux fermés, il sentit sa tête pulser au même rythme que les images défilant devant ses yeux clos. Il revit toute la réunion des Avengers, y compris leurs guerres interorganisationnelles, il vit New York ravagée par les chitauris, les grands serpents métalliques chitauris, Loki qui l'avait tiré au bas de sa propre tour et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau sa peur en voyant le sol approcher et son armure qui s'enroulait lentement autour de son corps.

Et puis il vit la fin de cette première guerre contre les extraterrestres et son sacrifice, emmenant la bombe nucléaire dans le vide spatial.

Son cœur cessa de battre momentanément à cette image. Il se rappela la peur paralysante qu'il avait vécue en voyant l'immense navire Chitauris, il se souvint des pensées qui avaient traversé sa tête lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans le vide silencieux, très silencieux, de l'espace. Et Jarvis, qui l'avait abandonné.

Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, il avait été seul, complètement seul, dans un espace infini.

Tremblant, il ne perçut pas la présence d'un ennemi proche de lui, tendant une lance à énergie électrifiée vers lui. Clint lui lança une flèche directement entre les deux yeux et parla dans son oreillette.

- Stark! Stark qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel !? Réveille-toi!

N'obtenant aucune réponse, tous les autres furent alertés par la tentative de réveil de Barton. Loki fut le premier à chercher Tony du regard, légèrement inquiet de l'état dans lequel s'était mis son… ami?

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut sur le dessus d'un immeuble, Loki se téléporta à son endroit sans perdre de temps et se tint directement devant lui, tendant sa main pour aider le brun à se redresser. Lorsqu'il constata les yeux fermés de l'homme, il comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait et attendit, alerte aux attaques, qu'il revienne à ses esprits, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Le regard profondément choqué de Stark le percuta plus qu'il ne voulut l'avouer. Loki observa l'homme se relever en tremblant, fuyant son regard en regardant autour de lui.

- Tu m'as tiré en bas de ma tour.

- Désolé Tony.

- J'ai failli mourir dans l'espace…

- J'ai cru comprendre cela, vas-tu te laisser abattre pour autant? Le grand Tony Stark va-t-il abandonner parce qu'il a défendu la Terre au péril de sa vie? Relève-toi humain, tu dois te battre et tu es celui qui possède la plus grande technologie pour nous aider à éliminer les chitauris et les Skrulls. Après nous prendrons un verre dans sa tour, promis.

Tony regarda Loki, complètement choqué par les mots de ce dernier. Pourquoi cherchait-il à l'aider? Depuis quand le dieu du chaos était-il si gentil avec un mortel, aussi encourageant? Avait-il des remords à ce point, pour vouloir aider un Avengers à se redresser?

Le milliardaire accepta la main tendue de Loki et s'approcha très près de son visage.

- Pourquoi as-tu cherché à me déstabiliser, dans mon laboratoire pendant que j'encodais Jarvis?

Loki parut un peu troublé par la question, s'étant fait à l'idée depuis longtemps sur les vrais sentiments de Stark.

- Pourquoi, tu veux que je recommence?

- Non, je cherche à comprendre ce qui t'est passé par la tête…

- Tu permets qu'on en reparle plus tard? Je crois que tes copains en ont marre de détruire les chitauris qui cherchent à tous attaquer.

Tony acquiesça et remit son masque en place. Il se souvenait de tout, de toutes ces dernières années qui s'étaient fait la malle plusieurs semaines auparavant, lors de la première vague de la seconde guerre chitauris.

- Alors les amis, vous êtes prêts à faire la fête? Lança Stark dans son oreillette, cherchant à oublier le mieux possible ses souvenirs.

- Tu es en retard Stark, ça a commencé y'a trente bonnes minutes, lança Natasha avec un bruit de combat en fond sonore.

Tony sourit quand même, demanda à Jarvis de lui faire un topo rapide de la situation. L'ordinateur évalua à plusieurs milliers le nombre d'ennemis qui étaient sortis des failles, faisant hausser les sourcils du riche homme. Il soupira un bon coup, souhaitant seulement que Fury et sa troupe de joyeux conseillers ne lancent pas une autre bombe nucléaire sur New York. Comme d'habitude, les combats aériens étaient éprouvants, plutôt fatigants malgré l'incroyable niveau d'adrénaline qu'ils procuraient.

Tony slalomait entre les immeubles pour déjouer le plus grand nombre d'ennemis possibles en les envoyant vers des murs, ou bien vers le sol parfois, tandis qu'il évitait de justesse les parois. Il épuisa tous ses missiles en un rien de temps, faisant tomber un nombre impressionnant d'extraterrestres au sol, parfois sur des agents, malheureusement. Des bombardements se faisaient entendre de partout, parfois quelques cris, autres que ceux de Fury qui aboyait des ordres à tout va.

Il surveillait du coin de l'œil ses alliés, Jarvis affichant leurs statistiques aussitôt qu'ils entraient dans sa ligne de mire. Thor n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à faire durer le combat, n'ayant étrangement aucune blessure, si ce n'est égratignure. Clint se battait au corps à corps, n'ayant plus de flèches. Il s'en sortait bien pour l'instant, mais Tony dut venir l'aider parce qu'il était entouré de plus d'une vingtaine de chitauris. Il utilisa un de ses derniers lasers pour réduire drastiquement la foule puis repartit lorsque Hawkeye reprit la situation en mains.

Il regarda Loki, qui se débrouillait plutôt bien malgré quelques blessures superficielles qui se régénéraient assez vite. De nombreux agents se trouvaient au sol, morts ou blessés pour certains. Tony les aidait du mieux qu'il peut, emmenant les corps à sa tour si possible.

Hulk à son tour s'en sortait très bien, il était mitraillé de balles de fusil, ou d'armes extraterrestres et pourtant, sa rage était la même depuis le début du combat, de nombreuses heures plus tôt. Il terrassait les ennemis de ses poings de fer et était le seul capable d'enrayer la menace qu'étaient les grands serpents de métal, toujours sans nom officiel. Tony préféra ne pas s'approcher, sachant que Hulk perdait parfois le contrôle de ses attaques et oubliait qui étaient ses alliés et ses ennemis.

Il se dirigea plutôt vers Capitaine America et la Veuve Noire. Au sol, ils parvenaient à éliminer de nombreux ennemis sans trop de difficulté, à l'exception des restrictions physiques. Il était évident que Steve pourrait poursuivre encore de longues heures ses combats tandis que Natasha commençait à faiblir un peu.

Tony se posa à côté d'eux et les aida à se débarrasser de la bonne quarantaine d'ennemis. Mais lorsqu'ils songèrent finalement à se laisser tomber au sol et se reposer, un gémissement suivi d'un cri figèrent les deux hommes dont le regard se tourna brusquement.

Derrière Natasha, un chitauris au sol avait donné un coup de sa lance avec énergie bleutée et la pointe s'était enfoncée dans le corps de la femme, passant au travers de son corps et ressortant dans son abdomen. Tony écrasa violemment le visage du chitauris et emmena aussitôt la femme jusqu'à sa tour, Jarvis lui démontrant à l'aide de graphiques que la situation était incroyablement critique.

- Jarvis, demande au débile d'emmener les instruments de secours spéciaux dans l'infirmerie de la tour s'il te plait. Avec un peu de chance, Tasha survivra…

- Oui monsieur.

Tony se concentra pour éviter toutes les attaques supplémentaires et, veillant à ne pas accrocher ou retirer brusquement la lance enfoncée dans le corps de la femme, déposa l'espionne russe sur une civière de l'infirmerie, sous les regards complètement choqués, mais alertes des infirmières et infirmiers.

- Fury, nous avons un homme à terre. Lança Stark dans son oreillette.

- Qui? Demanda Clint qui écoutait la conversation publique.

- Natasha.

Il y eut un silence dans les micros. Tony descendit à son laboratoire malgré les combats perpétuels à l'extérieur.

La guerre commençait et il n'avait pas assez de munitions de recharges sur lui.

* * *

_À suivre... _

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite le 25 juin 2013 (le 24 juin étant la St Jean Baptiste au Québec) ^^ _

- Publié le 17 juin 2013-


	11. Des milliers de problèmes

**Note : Pour les besoins de la fiction, voici des informations importantes. Les ****quatre fantastiques**** sont déjà en communication avec le SHIELD et le ****super skrull**** n'est pas mort, ni même apparut sur Terre une seule fois. Pour plus d'informations sur le super Skrull, je conseille d'aller vérifier sur google, bien que je l'expliquerai du mieux que je peux dans le chapitre. Merci de votre attention ^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 11 Des milliers de problèmes**

Tony revint au combat quatre heures après avoir déposé la femme russe dans l'infirmerie de sa tour. Grâce aux instruments de chirurgie que le débile, son bras robotique, avait emmenés jusqu'à l'étage des soins, la veuve noire avait ses chances de survie augmentées d'au moins 20 pour cent, ce qui la faisait passer de 40 à 60 pour cent. Stark avait enlevé brièvement son oreillette, pour mieux fonctionner dans son atelier malgré les incessants ordres, les mauvaises nouvelles et les bruits d'explosions des personnes qui laissaient connectée leur oreillette. Seul dans son atelier, il profita du silence de l'endroit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait fabriquer rapidement pour garder des recharges d'armes sur lui.

Il lui fallut seulement trois heures pour concevoir divers boitiers sur ses avant-bras pour les lasers, sur ses hanches pour des missiles divers et sur le côté de ses cuisses pour certaines charges spéciales de propulseurs. Bien sûr, les gadgets étaient plutôt grossièrement taillés, n'aillant pas le temps de faire mieux sans manquer toute la bataille.

Son armure retapée, un verre de whiskey dans le corps, il sortit de son atelier par la porte de garage et retourna vers sa zone de combat préférée : à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa tour, là où Loki et Thor s'entraidaient. Les éclairs du dieu du tonnerre zébraient le ciel, des flashs verdâtres coloraient les immeubles de temps à autre, tandis que Loki réduisait à néant de nombreux aliens. Avec toute leur force, puisant dans leur énergie du combat pour continuer à se battre malgré la fatigue, les Avengers virent le 94e jour de guerre s'éteindre avec la nuit. Dans l'obscurité, ils perdirent de nombreux agents qui ne pouvaient voir les envahisseurs. Le vrombissement des vaisseaux se faisait entendre ici et là, ponctué de bruits métalliques, de cris et d'explosions.

Ici et là, les corps tombaient au sol, le sang giclait, les cris de détresse se faisaient entendre d'un côté et de l'autre de la grande ville. Les médias s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour montrer à la population quelques scènes de combat particulièrement impressionnantes, dévoilant par le fait même la première image légalement publiée des chitauris et de quelques Skrulls se fondant dans la masse.

Jarvis avait réussit à bloquer l'accès à deux Skrulls déguisés à la tour Stark, soulageant Fury qui les avait aussitôt fait enfermer. La menace commençait à être plus présente, obligeant le chef des opérations à demander un code à ses agents dans la tour, au cas où Jarvis ne soit pas complètement capable de déceler les intrus.

/…/

Tony regarda avec une légère panique l'une des failles au-dessus de la ville. Exaspéré, en colère, fatigué, blessé et plutôt inquiet, il observa, impuissant, l'arrivée de milliers de chitauris sur leurs vaisseaux, y compris certains grands vaisseaux mères. Il y eut même de nouveaux vaisseaux, plus longs et prenant la forme de serpents plus petits que les immenses mastodontes que seul Hulk parvenait à éliminer.

- Fury, on a un problème, je pense. Lança Tony en regardant les aliens s'étendre au-dessus de la ville.

- Que se passe-t-il Stark?

- Hm… disons que nous avons de la compagnie au-dessus du pont de Brooklyn.

Stark entendit le colonel demander un visuel, puis un juron particulièrement grossier. En quelques secondes, la communication fut coupée et Tony put sentir que quelque chose se préparait du côté du SHIELD. Tony chercha à éliminer divers ennemis au sol, laissant ses propulseurs reprendre un peu d'énergie pour qu'il puisse continuer à survoler la ville. Seul dans sa rue, il lança des charges d'énergie sur plusieurs adversaires, les mettant K.O. en un bref instant.

À un certain moment, il vit débarquer des entrées de métro plusieurs centaines d'agents habillés en noir, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Soulagé que le SHIELD commence à envoyer des renforts, il hocha la tête au groupe et s'envola pour s'attaquer à certains ennemis sur les toits.

- Jarvis, quelle est la situation des autres Avengers? Demanda-t-il tout en balançant un monstre par-dessus un immeuble d'une cinquantaine d'étages.

- Monsieur Rogers parvient habilement à garder le dessus dans son combat au sol. Monsieur Barton est à court de flèches, mais il se bat au corps à corps en se dirigeant vers le quartier général pour obtenir de nouvelles munitions. Monsieur Thor ne semble pas s'épuiser ni même être blessé, ses fonctions vitales semblent bonnes. Quant à monsieur Laufeyson, il commence à perdre un peu de puissance. Il a été touché de nombreuses fois et sa magie parvient à le soigner, mais je crains qu'il manque de forces prochainement. J'évalue la durée restante de combat à trois heures avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

- Merci Jarvis. Lança Tony, encore plus inquiet que lors de l'arrivée d'une autre immense partie de l'armée.

Iron man s'envola aussitôt et réduisit à néant plusieurs groupes d'ennemis en plein vol, découragés par l'affusion incessante de monstres dans sa ville.

/…/

Dans l'infirmerie de la tour Stark, plusieurs médecins s'occupaient de Natasha, réparant les os brisés et s'assurant que les organes internes étaient en meilleur état que lors de son arrivée. Le travail dans la salle d'opération improvisée du SHIELD commençait tout juste et déjà, ils n'étaient pas certains de la survie de la femme.

/…/

Clint revenait vers la tour Stark en grognant. Il lui manquait de munitions et il était vraiment moins apte au corps à corps qu'à longue distance. Il repensa à Natasha. L'appel de Stark face à sa blessure l'avait aussitôt apeuré, plus qu'il n'osait lui-même se l'avouer. Il aimait énormément la Russe et de savoir qu'il risquait de la perdre…

Il en perdait son attention sur le combat et cela aurait pu lui être fatal lorsque, près de la tour, un rayon laser passa proche de son visage. Il ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes infaillibles, et plusieurs années de conditionnement aux attaques surprises.

Avec un sourire légèrement vengeur, il se retourna et lança un poignard directement entre les deux yeux de la créature. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, la guerre était officiellement commencée.

/…/

Tony rejoignit Loki et s'approcha de lui.

- Ça va Rodolphe, tu penses survivre? Demanda-t-il en le voyant contre un mur, semblant reprendre son souffle tout en se cachant.

- Je pense que je vais survivre, et toi, homme de métal, pas trop rouillé? Ricana-t-il.

- Non, pas trop, je ne dirais pas que je suis en pleine forme, mais ce combat me donne la force de me battre, alors je puise mon énergie de là. Si tu as besoin de repos, n'hésite pas à aller à la tour Stark, conseilla-t-il plus doucement, un léger pic d'inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix.

Loki le dévisagea quelques secondes, n'ayant certainement pas manqué le changement d'intonation du brun. Il évalua un bon moment le guerrier assidu qui se battait contre des chitauris non loin et souris, stupidement heureux que quelqu'un cherche à s'assurer de son bien-être.

- Ne me prend pas pour plus faible que je ne le suis, Stark.

- Jarvis et ses scans ne mentent pas, cornes de bouc. Alors dès que tu n'en peux plus, si tu ne te rends pas à la tour je t'y emmène de force.

- Ose.

- Je le ferai, c'est mal me connaître que de penser le contraire.

Il y eut un silence radio durant plusieurs minutes tandis que Loki sentait ses dernières blessures se refermer. Le milliardaire combattit non loin de lui, préférant rester près de son nouvel ami affaibli plutôt que de s'éloigner et risquer un accident fatal.

- Stark, ici Fury.

- Oui, que puis-je pour vous colonel? rit-il.

- Une menace de niveau S a été repérée à Central Park, je te demanderais d'y aller pour contrôler la créature qui s'y trouve. Donne-moi ton rapport dès que tu te trouves sur place.

- Oui chef. Accepta à contrecœur le brun, qui ne désirait pas du tout quitter le côté de Loki.

Iron man regarda une dernière fois la situation du magicien face à lui, légèrement inquiet à l'idée de le laisser seul, mais s'envola tout de même, en souhaitant bonne chance à Loki qui avait également entendu les instructions de Fury.

Tony parvint à Central Park en un rien de temps. Ne repérant rien du haut des airs il ne se posa à aucun endroit particulier et regarda aux alentours, permettant également à Jarvis de mieux percevoir les environs.

- Remarques-tu des choses différentes dans les environs Jarvis?

- Je ressens une perturbation à quarante mètres au nord-est, les probabilités que ce soit la créature que nous cherchions sont de soixante-dix pour cent.

- Parfait Jarvis, détectes-tu d'autres individus?

- Mes capteurs ne sont pas assez sensibles pour bien les discerner à cette distance, monsieur.

- Pas grave, je vais m'approcher.

Tony avança lentement vers l'endroit indiqué par l'intelligence artificielle tout en jurant; son armure faisait tout de même du bruit et il n'était pas certain que les combats aux alentours puissent vraiment neutraliser le bruit robotique de ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'il parvint à peu près à l'endroit indiqué, il poussa un autre juron et souhaita vivement ne pas être un héros et profiter d'un verre dans son salon. Leur ennemi était imposant, et entouré d'une bonne cinquante de semblables, bien que de tailles plus raisonnables.

- Je demande des renforts à Central Park, Jarvis vous envoie les coordonnées précises. J'ai devant moi un alien gigantesque, qui me semble assez hostile et cinquante petits amis qui ressemblent plus à ce qu'on bat depuis deux jours. J'attends une minute et je me lance dans le tas.

- Compris! Lancèrent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

Tony entendit Fury demander les renforts du SHIELD au plus vite, puis la communication fut à nouveau silencieuse, ne soulageant pas le moins du monde Tony, qui aurait préféré entendre quelqu'un parler, seul dans la forêt du parc gigantesque.

- Tony, à quoi ressemble le gros? Demanda Loki depuis son oreillette.

- Euh… il a l'air d'un monstre vert, plutôt grand, il porte du mauve et un genre de collant et ses oreilles sont pointues. Bref, il ressemble en tous points à un skrull normal, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'en est pas un… normal je veux dire.

- On va peut-être avoir des problèmes alors.

- Avez-vous davantage d'informations Loki? Demanda Capitaine America.

- Si c'est bien l'ennemi que je crois, il est appelé le super skrull et il possède quatre pouvoirs plutôt redoutables : l'élasticité, l'invisibilité, la puissance démesurée et la possibilité de se battre avec du feu.

Il y eut une pause puis Fury se manifesta.

- Ce sont les pouvoirs des quatre fantastiques.

- Alors nous sommes dans la merde. Allez, à l'attaque alors, envoyez vos troupes rapidement Fury, je ne sais pas combien de temps je fais faire le poids contre eux. Lança Stark en se tirant dans le combat.

Il y eut quelques protestations puis la communication coupa après que Tony ait demandé à Jarvis de faire des analyses sur le chef de cette armée.

/…/

Loki soupira. Encore une fois, Stark se jetait tête baissée dans le combat et il ne serait probablement pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider.

Jurant contre la stupidité des mortels, il puisa dans ses forces pour pouvoirs se téléporter tout en maintenant l'illusion de ses clones pour duper ses adversaires du moment.

Un éclair s'abattait sur quelques-uns lorsqu'il disparut de l'endroit où il s'était réfugié.

/…/

Clint venait d'attraper un carquois plein lorsqu'il avait entendu la demande de renforts de Tony Stark. Il avait à peine eu le temps de boire un peu, manger un rapide en cas qu'il demandât aussitôt à ce qu'on le transporte à Central Park avec un groupe d'agents armés. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre des nouvelles de Natasha, mais ça attendrait…

/…/

Fury regarda ses écrans et se pinça l'arête du nez. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait entendre encore les plans foireux du conseil et que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas refuser leur demande.

Ne sachant plus vers quoi se tourner, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de garder son calme malgré la situation qui échappait complètement à son contrôle, Fury demanda à Maria Hills de le remplacer aux commandes du vaisseau et se réfugia dans la salle de communication pour parler au conseil, voulant savoir ce qu'ils avaient vraiment prévu de faire pour la ville de New York.

/…/

De son côté, Tony Stark avait légèrement paniqué lorsqu'il avait été aperçu, se jetant dans le tas d'ennemis immobile. Il n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi _ce _groupe particulier n'avait pas encore tenté d'éliminer ce qui restait des forces militaires, mais il comptait bien éliminer le problème à la source et, lorsqu'il fut complètement encerclé et, sembla-t-il, dans une situation critique, il déploya deux lasers consécutifs qui réduisirent de moitié les ennemis qui l'entouraient.

Bien qu'il reste encore une bonne vingtaine d'ennemis et le chef sans la moindre égratignure, Tony se sentit un peu plus rassuré lorsqu'il vit le champ de bataille.

Et il comprit aussitôt l'erreur qu'il avait faite de se jeter dans le combat lorsque, sans crier gare, le chef allongea son bras pour lui assener un puissant coup.

Les yeux fermés, comme si ce pouvait être d'une quelconque utilité, Tony se prépara à encaisser le coup qui ne ferait certainement pas de bien à son armure.

Et il attendit.

Le coup l'envoya contre un arbre et il eut le souffle coupé durant de longues secondes. Son écran devint rapidement rouge et plusieurs choses se mirent à clignoter, Jarvis énonçant toutes les défaillances de son armure.

Un second bras se dirigea à toute vitesse vers lui, en plus de quelques ennemis, mais fort heureusement, Loki apparut directement face à lui et les téléporta un peu plus loin, question de prendre congé un bref instant de ce monstre surpuissant.

- Ça va Tony? Demanda Loki, penché sur lui.

Incapable de répondre, Tony garda le silence tout en cherchant encore son air. Le coup lui avait déjà écrasé la cage thoracique et la téléportation de Loki avait achevé ses poumons, qui cherchaient le plus possible à alimenter son corps en oxygènes. Jarvis ouvrit son casque afin de lui donner de meilleures chances de survie et ce geste permit au dieu des malices de mieux voir son ami.

- Stark, tu es incroyablement stupide.

- Merci…

- N'essaie pas de parler, je crois que ton armure est hors service alors laisse moi faire, je vais les empêcher de se disperser dans la ville. Murmura Loki, un peu trop près du visage de Tony.

Pendant un bref instant, les deux hommes se regardèrent, et plongé dans le regard de l'autre, il n'y avait soudainement plus aucune bataille en cours, que Loki et Tony. L'ingénieur sentit son cœur débattre, comme la dernière fois où Loki s'était autant approché de lui. Pour mieux contrôler l'intensité de ses émotions du moment, il ferma les yeux et Loki s'approcha davantage de son visage.

La tension entre eux était dense. Le silence était presque bruyant. Le cœur de Tony battait la chamade. Celui de Loki battait au même rythme. Ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre.

- Suffit les tourtereaux, on a un géant vert à tuer.

L'apparition de Clint les fit sursauter et aussitôt, Loki se redressa du corps étendu et regarda Stark dans les yeux. Tony gémit de désespoir, jurant mentalement qu'il tuerait Barton si le skrull ne le faisait pas avant et se mit une main sur le visage. Loki le regarda brièvement et dit :

- Ne te lance pas dans le combat Stark, ou alors je m'arrangerai personnellement pour que tu ne puisses plus marcher jusqu'à nous. Reste ici, nous nous occupons du gros.

- Hey, tu me prends pour qui Rodolphe? Je ne suis pas une femmelette, ce n'est pas une simple gifle qui va réduire Iron man au silence alors laisse-moi me lever que je botte le cul de cet alien.

- Pas question. Vient Clint.

Loki se retourna, entrainant l'archer confus avec lui. Tony pensa utiliser un peu d'énergie pour faire peur à Loki, mais ce dernier court-circuita son armure avant même qu'il ne pense à bouger. Vaincu, il demanda à Jarvis d'ouvrir son armure et gémit.

Le dieu était diablement excitant…

… mais tout aussi chiant.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience._

_Laissez-moi-en s'il vous plait, ça ne prend qu'une minute et ça motive l'auteur ^^ _


	12. Solution désespérée

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de AlP et mon dernier à ce jour. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour taper la suite qui viendra fort probablement lundi prochain, si tout va bien ^^ Mais j'ai confiance, le plan de cette histoire est écrit jusqu'au chapitre... 19, donc en attendant, j'ai du jus ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 Solution désespérée**

_Jour 96_

Loki se sentait mal d'avoir ainsi traité Tony. Sans doute lui en voudrait-il longtemps et il avait peut-être gâché les quelques chances, plutôt réduites avouons-le, qu'il avait de se rapprocher de l'homme. Mais bon, il était un dieu immortel, purgeant toujours sa peine pour avoir attaqué Midgard et, comble de tout, il était un monstre.

Personne ne pouvait éprouver quoi que ce soit pour une créature aussi grotesque et terrifiante que les géants du froid.

Et il connaissait suffisamment le milliardaire pour savoir qu'il se jetterait dans la bataille sans armure s'il le fallait… alors il avait préféré mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant.

Il ne serait pas responsable de la mort de Stark, pas après avoir déjà tué l'homme.

Il envoya une décharge magique à l'ennemi qui lui faisait face en souriant, puisant douloureusement dans la magie qui lui restait.

Au moins il aura fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie avant de mourir.

/…/

Tony sortit son cellulaire et demanda à Jarvis de lui envoyer une de ses dernières armures, mais l'ordinateur ne put accéder à sa demande, puisque Central Park n'était pas couvert par son réseau et donc, l'armure chuterait probablement en dehors de sa connectivité.

- Fury, est-ce que c'est possible d'envoyer mon armure par un moyen spécial ou quelque chose? Elle sera à côté de vous dans la seconde, mais la mienne est complètement à plat.

- Nous vous enverrons le tout dès que possible, monsieur Stark.

- Qui est-ce?

- Maria Hills.

- Oh. Où est Fury?

- En réunion vidéoconférence avec le conseil.

Stark soupira. Qu'est-ce que le conseil serait capable de faire, contre une menace de ce genre?

/…/

Loki jura dans sa langue lorsqu'il entendit Tony demander une autre armure. Il ne comprendrait donc jamais!

Thor le ramena à l'ordre via l'oreillette, ayant entendu le juron plutôt clairement.

Loki s'approcha du chef et le regarda directement dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Midgard, super skrull? Ou peut-être préfères-tu Kl'rt?

- Que fait une créature comme toi dans ce royaume, questionna l'ennemi d'une voix rauque et profonde, faisant presque trembler la terre.

- J'aide des amis. Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, dit-il en évitant le coup au sol du skrull, dont le bras s'était changé en pierre.

- Nous cherchons à détruire les Avengers.

Loki était surpris. Habituellement, les méchants dans son genre ne se mêlaient pas des affaires de Midgard et souvent, ils ne connaissaient pas aussi précisément les organisations importantes qui la composaient.

- Pourquoi les _Avengers_ en particulier?

- Parce que Thor en fait partie et qu'il sait où se trouve le cube cosmique.

- Pourquoi ne pas être allé directement à Asgard alors?

- Parce que les dieux sont vulnérables dans ce royaume-ci.

Loki soupira. Effectivement, ici les dieux ne possédaient pas toute la puissance et la défense qu'ils possédaient dans le royaume des dieux et il ressentait cette perte plutôt cruellement, tandis qu'il évitait au mieux les attaques sournoises du géant. Thor allait se ramener bientôt, et alors ils auraient un problème, parce que le skrull était définitivement au summum de sa puissance en cet instant.

Kl'rt envoya une pluie de boulles de feu sur Loki qui parvint à en éviter la majorité, sauf une. Dans un grognement retenu, il jura en plaqua sa main gauche sur son bras droit. La brûlure était mille fois plus intense, à cause de sa peau naturellement froide.

- Les renforts, faites vite! Grogna-t-il dans l'oreillette en continuant d'esquiver.

Au moins, Clint achevait les derniers sous-fifres du super skrull.

/…/

Tony n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entendre le grognement de Loki et sa demande, à la toute fin. Il avait évidemment écouté d'un bout à l'autre la conversation entre le dieu et l'alien et n'était pas du tout rassuré par ce qu'il avait appris.

Lui qui croyait les dieux immortels et possiblement invulnérables venait de tomber des nues.

Loki pouvait mourir dans son combat contre Kl' rt.

- Mon armure, elle arrive!? Grinça Stark au SHIELD, sa panique grimpant en flèche en entendant les multiples attaques du chef envers Loki.

/…/

Fury regarda les autres membres du conseil en maugréant. Il savait bien que ça en viendrait à cette solution, la plus facile évidemment, mais il devait y penser avec soin et consulter les Avengers. Ils étaient après tout directement concernés par cela, Stark plus que les autres, mais il refusait d'accepter leur plan tant et aussi longtemps que les autres ne savaient pas ce qui se disait au SHIELD.

Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea automatiquement vers les ascenseurs. Il avait besoin de rejoindre le groupe, et être en personne sur le terrain était sans doute mieux.

/…/

Tony vit arriver avec soulagement un agent avec son armure. Heureux, il l'enfila aussitôt et attendit que tous les membres s'activent et se synchronisent, jusqu'à ce que son écran s'allume et que Jarvis charge toutes les données habituelles.

- Enfin!

Sans perdre une seconde, il s'envola et se rendit vers le combat le plus important, ayant évidemment pris soin d'équiper toutes ses fusées à tête chercheuse, ses missiles et ses lasers supplémentaires. Cet alien allait voir qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à plus fort que lui.

/…/

Tony apparut en trombes en plein cœur du combat, écrasant par le fait même l'un des bras allongés du Skrull qui le rétracta aussitôt.

Loki gémit. Intérieurement, il était partagé entre deux feux.

Il avait envie de frapper Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment blessé pour ne pas revenir au combat et se reposer un peu et profiter de l'apparition de l'homme, avec sa toute nouvelle armure, pour recouvrer un peu de force au cas où il aurait besoin de davantage de magie.

Il opta pour la seconde option et se dirigea subtilement, au fil du combat, vers un endroit reclu d'où il pourrait voir Stark tout en étant capable d'agir s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Les renforts arrivèrent quelques minutes après cela et le chef fut rapidement mitraillé par les fusils d'assaut, les automatiques et quelques petites fusées cherchant davantage à l'affaiblir qu'à le tuer. Sauf que Kl' rt avait déployé sa peau dure comme du fer et toutes les balles ricochèrent ou tombèrent simplement au sol sans même causer la moindre blessure à la créature qui riait.

Stark avait cessé de l'attaquer, évaluant au mieux les stratégies à adopter pour anéantir le chef. Il avait bien vu que Loki s'était éloigné du combat et il en était plus soulagé qu'il voulait bien se l'avouer. Il voulait être capable de parler au dieu après tout ça et comprendre ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, avant que Clint ne les interrompe.

- Jarvis, as-tu trouvé un talon d'Achille à notre alien? Questionna Tony.

- Non monsieur, je comprends mieux les pouvoirs de la créature nommée Kl'rt mais je ne parviens pas à évaluer les meilleurs moments pour attaquer. Désolé monsieur, je vais continuer les analyses.

- Merci Jarvis.

Tony regarda le chef du haut des airs, jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses bras élastiques lui saisisse la cheville et l'entraine de force, et à une vitesse fulgurante, jusqu'au sol où il s'écrasa dans un grand boum. Loki redressa immédiatement la tête et soupira lorsque le milliardaire se releva péniblement. Qu'allait-il faire de cet homme têtu!?

Au moins, Thor ne s'était pas encore mêlé de la bataille. Lorsque ce serait le cas, la terre tremblerait, pour sûr.

/…/

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, tandis que Tony évitait habilement une attaque sur deux de l'extraterrestre, Fury signala sa présence.

- Réunion d'urgence des Avengers sur le court de tennis près du pont gothique dans cinq minutes.

- Cap en direction. Lança Capitaine America

Tony regarda l'ennemi en soupirant. Fury faisait chier, comment pouvait-il assister à cette réunion d'urgence s'il était occupé avec le chef de toute cette invasion?

- Fury, ce sera sans moi, j'ai le grand patron de toute cette merde devant moi et c'est impossible de m'enfuir.

Loki se plaça devant lui en une fraction de seconde et le regarda de biais, se tenant tout de même face à l'ennemi.

- Vas-y Stark, je peux m'en occuper.

- Loki…

- La ferme, va-t-en!

Tony ne répliqua rien, le regard enragé du dieu des malices ne permettant aucune réponse. Il prit toutefois la peine de laisser un dispositif laser à Loki au cas où quelque chose de pire apparaissait. Le dieu lui fit un sourire contrastant drastiquement avec son regard colérique puis se retourna vers l'ennemi et lança une décharge d'énergie qui sembla sonner un peu la créature.

Tony en profita pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous, heureusement très près de là. Bruce, Cap, Clint étaient déjà là, Thor n'avait pas donné de nouvelles mais l'orage qui approchait semblait parler de lui-même.

Tony s'installa tout près et regarda les autres, son esprit complètement ailleurs. Il avait peur pour Loki, qui était à bout de force. Bien sûr il avait demandé à Jarvis de lui faire un rapport détaillé de l'état de tous ses alliés, et il avait bien vu que Loki était blessé, que son niveau de magie était bas et qu'il avait décidé de sacrifier sa régénération pour obtenir plus de puissante, ce qui expliquait les contusions qui ne disparaissaient pas.

- Stark, vous êtes avec nous? Demanda Bruce.

- Ouais, ouais. Faites vite.

- Maintenant que Thor est là, je dois vous partager les ordres du conseil du SHIELD.

/…/

Loki encaissa une autre boulle de feu en gémissant. Sa peau brûlait, ses muscles semblaient à vif tant il avait mal. Deux jours de combat rapproché avaient cet effet, sans doute. Ses doigts démangeaient à cause de l'utilisation de magie excessive et par-dessus tout, il était complètement angoissé.

Plus tôt, si ce n'avait été de Clint, il aurait sans doute succombé à Stark, oubliant en même temps qu'il avait de grosses chances de faire plus de mal que de bien à l'homme, puisqu'il ne lui restait que trois mois de sursis à sa peine d'emprisonnement.

Il continua d'éviter de lancer des attaques, jusqu'à être plaqué fermement contre un arbre par un bras allongé de plusieurs mètres. Les doigts se refermèrent sur son cou et il porta aussitôt ses propres mains contre celle-ci, tentant de séparer les doigts de sa gorge.

/…/

- Le conseil international du SHIELD a décidé de réutiliser la bombe nucléaire et une bombe de leur création pour nous aider à contrer la menace ennemie. Cette solution ne m'enchante pas mais comme nos ennemis semblent décidés à rester dans la ville de New York, il serait préférable d'utiliser un moyen plus… à grande échelle.

- Je ne dirigerai aucune de ces bombes vers les failles, lança aussitôt Stark, un frisson passant dans son corps au souvenir effrayant de sa personne, dans l'espace, seul au monde.

- Les bombes seront télécommandées par des agents, faute de pouvoir leur programmer des coordonnées précises. Quant aux ennemis dans la ville de New York, ils seront détruits grâce à l'utilisation d'une bombe propre, qui détruira toute forme de vie sans endommager les structures… enfin, plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Bien que ces mesures soient plutôt utilisées en dernier recours, nous n'avons plus le choix. Nos forces sont trop désavantagées face aux envahisseurs.

Tous gardèrent un moment de silence, conscients qu'ils n'auraient pas le choix de toute façon.

- Si l'utilisation de cette ressource est complètement inévitable, nous devrons tous nous rejoindre directement ici afin d'évacuer rapidement la ville. Les autres agents du SHIELD devront quitter le terrain avant bien sûr.

- Quand est programmée l'utilisation des bombes?

- Dans 3 jours, au 100e jour de cette guerre.

Aussitôt, le célèbre soldat prit les commandes des opérations.

- Lancez aux médias l'évacuation immédiate de la ville, tout le monde doit quitter au plus vite. Je ne permettrai pas l'utilisation de telles armes de destruction si des civils sont toujours sur les lieux, lança Capitaine América.

- Il en va de soit. Maintenant, faite de votre mieux pour irradier la menace, je m'occupe de l'évacuation. Lança Fury.

En quelques secondes, tous se dirigèrent vers le chef, Tony le premier.

Lorsqu'il découvrit Loki, plaqué contre l'arbre, il perdit un peu ses moyens. Lançant à tout va des missiles et des projectiles différents, tout en criant des insultes au chef, il parvint à lui faire lâcher prise mais il se passa quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

Il y eut un éclair vert et lorsque tous purent à nouveau observer le terrain, Loki avait disparu.

Le chef n'était plus là également.

Tony gémit d'impuissance et fracassa plusieurs arbres, avant que Steve ne l'empêche de se blesser.

Dans une brume où tout semblait aller au ralenti, il fut reconduit à la tour Stark, tandis que les agents et plusieurs milliers de militaires s'occupaient des autres ennemis.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Ah, quel court chapitre, mais remplit de petits éléments très agréables._

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_À plus pour la suite. _


	13. Regrets

**Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs, je suis particulièrement heureuse de vous présenter ce chapitre, parce que je l'adore. Personnellement, je suis contente d'avoir réussis à écrire quelque chose aussi rapidement :P**

**Alors voilà, la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine très certainement, étant donné que j'ai une bonne idée de ce à quoi je veux qu'il ressemble.**

**À lundi prochain alors ^^ _Et Laissez-moi vos commentaires, je suis certaine que vous allez aimé ^^_**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 Regrets**

Lorsque Tony se réveilla, il était dans son lit, bien au chaud, et avait été réveillé par le soleil chaud de l'après-midi. Il se sentait bien, exceptionnellement calme et détendu. Sans se presser, il se leva, regarda l'heure sur son réveil et soupira. Il n'était que neuf heures du matin.

Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant rapidement comment il était arrivé dans son lit, ne se souvenant de presque rien de la veille, visiblement. Il haussa les épaules et se rendit aussitôt à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose, son estomac grondant comme jamais. Il ne regarda jamais par la fenêtre, ce qui lui aurait aussitôt appris que tout n'allait pas bien à New York.

/…/

Assis à la table de sa cuisine, il mangea lentement ses céréales en regardant fixement le bois de son mobilier, cherchant encore à se rappeler. Sans doute avait-il vraiment trop bu, ce pour quoi il ne se souvenait de rien.

Puis, comme un choc parcourant son corps entier, il perçut un bruit d'explosion qui le rappela aussitôt à l'ordre.

Il se redressa si vite que sa chaise tomba au sol mais il s'en fichait royalement. Collé à son immense baie vitrée, il fut choqué par ce qu'il vit, et ses souvenirs qui revinrent rapidement à sa mémoire.

Dehors, la guerre était éclatée depuis quatre-vingt-dix-huit jours, il s'était battu sans arrêt pendant un bon trente heures et…

Son cœur cessa de battre, même s'il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi.

Loki avait disparu avec le chef, et ils n'avaient pas encore eu de nouvelles de lui.

- Jarvis!

- Oui monsieur?

- Est-ce que Loki va bien?

- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas de nouvelles de monsieur Loki depuis hier monsieur. Peut-être est-il mort en disparaissant avec Kl'rt…

- Non Jarvis… où sont les autres?

- Vous voulez dire les autres Avengers? Ils sont tous déjà retournés au combat monsieur. Fury fait partie de leur équipe.

- Et Natasha?

- Elle est toujours inconsciente à l'infirmerie. Par contre, tout indique qu'elle devrait se réveiller dans la journée.

- Merci Jarvis.

Tony enfila rapidement des habits confortables, suivis de son armure. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Loki s'était battu courageusement contre le chef, pour leur faire gagner un peu d'avantages, alors il n'allait pas réduire cet effort à néant.

Déçu d'avoir perdu son ami, ce fut un Tony très inquiet qui atterrit brutalement sur le pont de Brooklyn, directement sous une faille.

Il était seul contre des centaines de chitauris, mais actuellement il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il avait mal. Il souffrait, parce qu'il avait encore perdu quelqu'un à cause d'une mauvaise décision.

Secouant la tête, il tenta de chasser les images parasites du dieu penché par-dessus son corps au sol, la veille au soir, mais elles revenaient cruellement au galop, lui rappelant que Loki n'était pas là.

Lorsqu'un orage éclata au-dessus de lui, il soupira de soulagement. Il ne voudrait pas l'avouer, mais avoir de l'aide, et une présence Asgardienne près de lui, lui rendait un peu confiance.

/…/

Jamais une invasion n'aura été si difficile à chasser de la Terre. Par une chance inouïe, les chitauris s'en tenaient à l'ile de Manhattan, ce qui était parfait pour leur plan, songea Fury tandis qu'il tirait au bazooka un autre ennemi.

Il espérait seulement que l'évacuation allait bien, et que New York serait complètement vidé dans deux jours, parce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de sacrifier des innocents dans cette guerre.

/…/

Natasha Romanov ouvrit les yeux lentement, la lumière blanche des néons lui brûlant les rétines. Elle chercha longtemps à savoir où elle se trouvait, puis réalisa que les infirmières autour d'elle cherchaient à lui parler. Elle se concentra sur leur voix et écouta attentivement.

- Madame Romanov, vous avez échappé de justesse à la mort. Une lance s'était fichée directement dans votre torse, ce qui aurait pu être fatal si vous n'aviez pas été emportée dans l'infirmerie aussi rapidement. Pour l'instant, vous ne pouvez pas bouger tant que nos infirmières n'auront pas pris vos constantes.

- Est-ce que… je peux me bat- battre, murmura Natasha difficilement, sa gorge étant sèche.

- Il est fortement recommandé de rester au lit. Vous serez évacuée de la ville par hélicoptère dans quelques heures, vers Chicago.

- Évacuée?

- Madame Hill vous expliquera les raisons de cette évacuation. En attendant, veuillez prendre de grandes inspirations, demanda l'infirmière en collant l'embout de son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de l'agente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on redressa son lit, posa des oreillers dans son dos et derrière sa tête et un préposé lui emmena un plateau remplit de nourriture qu'elle mangea avec appétit. Bien que le repas ne soit pas meilleur que dans les hôpitaux réguliers, elle termina son plateau en quelques minutes et attendit qu'on vienne la rencontrer, se sentant plutôt inutile dans ce lit.

Une femme arriva et elle la reconnut immédiatement. Habillée de l'uniforme du SHIELD, elle parlait dans son oreillette et semblait plutôt stressée.

- Madame Romanov, je suis désolée mais je dois vous donner des informations importantes rapidement. Vous avez dormi pendant sept jours à cause d'une blessure causée par une lance ennemie directement dans votre torse. Les ennemis sont de plus en plus nombreux sur New York et il est désormais impossible de contenir l'afflux de créatures, alors le conseil du SHIELD a décidé d'utiliser la méthode d'il y a trois ans, c'est-à-dire la bombe nucléaire dans chacune des failles. Pour s'assurer de la mort définitive de tous nos ennemis, une bombe propre sera lancée sur la ville qui est en court d'évacuation. Comme vous êtes inapte au combat, nous vous évacuerons par hélicoptère jusqu'à Chicago, où vous serez emportée à l'hôpital saint-Anthony. Avez-vous des questions?

- Qui est mort?

- Excepté de nombreux agents du SHIELD, aucun Avengers n'est décédé. Loki a disparu avec le chef de cette armée et nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis. Voilà, désolée madame Romanov mais je dois quitter immédiatement, on demande mon aide dans la salle de contrôle.

- Merci.

Natasha regarda la femme partir en vitesse. Quelques minutes plus tard, on commençait à préparer ses affaires pour le voyage. Elle fut emportée une heure plus tard, toujours couchée sur une civière médicale. Lorsque New York disparut au loin, elle soupira, craignant que Clint ne soit blessé dans cette histoire.

/…/

À l'infirmerie, c'était le chaos total. Les patients ne cessaient d'arriver, tous dans des états plus horribles les uns que les autres. Les infirmières, les médecins et les chirurgiens étaient complètement débordés, et tentaient au mieux de ne pas exploser sous la pression d'un tel arrivage de blessés.

Au centre de cette infirmerie improvisée dans la tour Stark de nombreuses personnes sursautèrent violemment lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné d'un nuage de poussière et d'une énergie plus tendue dans l'infirmerie, Loki fut retrouvé au sol, inconscient et blessé gravement. Sans se préoccuper du passé du patient, deux médecins soulevèrent le corps plutôt lourd du dieu et l'emmenèrent automatiquement en salle de chirurgie pour soigner les plaies béantes qui se trouvaient sur son corps.

Une infirmière prévint aussitôt Maria Hill, qui sourit.

- Loki est de retour. Lança-t-elle dans son oreillette, pour que tous les agents et Avengers soient mis au courant.

/…/

- _Loki est de retour_, entendit Tony.

Il se figea complètement lorsqu'il entendit les mots de Maria Hill et sans perdre de temps, s'envola vers sa tour. Pas question que cet homme stupide s'en sorte sans un bon coup de poing pour l'avoir fait s'inquiéter autant.

Il lui fallut tout de même cinq minutes pour arriver à la tour, cinq minutes durant lesquelles il se demanda si Loki allait bien, s'il était même encore en vie. Il n'eut pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur alors il vola dans la cage d'ascenseur vide et ouvrit les portes qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il arriva, il demanda à la première infirmière, un peu brutalement il devait l'avouer, où se trouvait Loki. Elle murmura qu'elle ne savait pas et il demanda à une autre, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un agent du SHIELD lui indique précisément son emplacement.

Tony regarda les doubles portes de la salle d'opération et jura. Loki avait donc été blessé, ce qui était mauvais signe.

Conscient qu'il ne se battait pas et qu'il représentait actuellement une force perdue dans ce combat contre les chitauris, Tony préféra rester près de la porte en attendant que les chirurgiens en ressortent avec le corps de Loki, idéalement en vie.

Avec angoisse, tendu comme jamais, il resta assis durant cinq heures. Il était déjà rendu dix-neuf heures, et les chirurgiens n'étaient même pas sortis une seule fois.

/…/

Lorsque les doubles portes s'ouvrirent en grand, offrant au regard de Tony le corps de Loki étendu sur une civière, son cœur cessa de battre trop longtemps quant à lui. Ses mains tremblaient et il regarda les médecins en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il portait toujours son armure, mais au regard des hommes, il devait avoir enlevé son masque.

Les médecins le regardèrent quelques secondes puis poussèrent la civière jusque dans une salle isolée que Tony reconnut immédiatement; c'était celle où il avait été laissé pendant son coma. Les médecins lui permirent de rester avec le dieu, sans doute parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix face à son regard meurtrier, et quittèrent l'endroit après s'être assuré que Loki était branché sur tous les appareils possibles pour prendre ses constantes.

Tony s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, après avoir enlevé son armure qui avait repris la forme d'une mallette.

Contre toute attente, Loki ouvrit les yeux une seule heure après avoir été placé dans la chambre vitrée. Tony lui sourit en le regardant fixement.

- Alors, on fait une sieste Rodolphe?

- Stark… avertit Loki d'une voix rauque.

Tony s'approcha un peu du lit, n'étant pas certain de pouvoir entendre correctement les réponses du dieu s'il restait à plus d'un mètre de lui.

- J'ai envie de te frapper, là, maintenant. Lança Tony d'un ton sérieux, son visage étant complètement impassible.

Bien malgré lui, Loki n'aima pas la voix du brun, ni ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à l'homme mais quoi qu'il en dise, le mal était déjà fait et il n'y pouvait pratiquement rien, sinon d'ignorer ses sentiments.

- Pourquoi, je n'ai rien fait de mal… murmura Loki.

Tony sembla offusqué. En une seconde, il était debout à côté du lit et Loki eut vraiment peur d'avoir _encore_ mal. Mais le brun se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, complètement enragé. Loki remarqua qu'il n'avait pas d'oreillette. Sans doute le combat était-il fini?

- Tu oses me dire que tu n'as rien fait! Tu t'es battu contre le chef en risquant ta vie, tu ne m'as pas dit que les dieux étaient mortels sur Terre, tu m'as empêché d'aller me battre sous prétexte que mon armure était ruinée, tu as encaissé des coups à ma place, même si tu pouvais être blessé, tu as disparu sans laisser de traces, tu m'as inquiété… tu as failli m'embrasser aussi… termina Tony.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la voix du brun baissait de niveau, étant plus gêné en disant les derniers mots. Loki gémit de détresse, détourna la tête pour éviter de regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

- Désolé Tony, je ne voulais pas… je regrette. Lança Loki, détruisant en mille miettes les espoirs de l'ingénieur.

- Tu regrettes… répéta Stark, le regard soudainement dans le vague.

Un médecin arriva soudainement, ce qui coupa la conversation entre les deux hommes.

- Vous devriez dormir, je vais vous injecter un somnifère pour que vous vous reposiez, lança le médecin.

Au même moment, Loki aperçut le visage blême de Tony et son air profondément déçu. Il leva le bras pour tenter de retenir l'homme, mais l'ingénieur était déjà au seuil de la pièce.

- Non Tony, reste s'il te plait.

- Désolé Loki, j'ai peur de _regretter_ si je reste. Accusa-t-il en quittant.

Loki gémit faiblement. Il avait mal au cœur, il le sentait se déchirer en deux tandis que sa poitrine était compressée. Il avait peur de respirer, pour ne pas écraser son cœur qui battait faiblement.

Cette fois, il avait complètement perdu Tony.

/…/

Tony, enragé, déçu, triste, débarqua dans sa salle d'entrainement en trombes en manquant défoncer les portes de vitre de l'endroit. Il composa le code qui lui permettait d'entrer dans sa pièce de verre résistante aux chocs, afin de se défouler à mains nues sur un mannequin de mousse, de caoutchouc et de métal. La douleur du cuir contre ses poings serrés était presque bienfaisante tant il avait besoin de se défouler. Il n'éprouvait plus qu'une puissante colère face au dieu, une profonde déception qui ne voulait pas partir.

Il ignora tous les appels qu'il recevait, de crainte qu'il n'ait besoin de retourner vers Loki. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à cet homme dans un état aussi destructeur, il ferait des gestes qu'il pourrait regretter.

_Regretter_.

Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant en colère. Loki était un homme, ce n'était même pas un humain! Pourquoi désirait-il être aussi proche de l'autre homme? Pourquoi était-il si déçu que Loki ait regretté un geste qu'il n'avait même pas commis?

La douleur dans ses poings était déchirante, mais il continuait de frapper le mannequin, ayant besoin de s'occuper pendant qu'il pensait. Il frappa, frappa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que du sang imprime sur le cuir du modèle, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures semblent à vif…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule et qu'il tombe au sol, incapable de déployer plus d'efforts. La main sur son épaule se déplaça le long de son bras tandis que l'autre personne s'agenouillait près de lui. Tony ferma les yeux, ressentit la caresse jusqu'à sa main. L'autre homme prit sa deuxième main dans la sienne et une chaleur bienfaisante circula dans ses doigts, soignant les blessures qui le piquaient douloureusement.

Lorsque la douleur fut complètement disparue, Tony expira longuement tout en s'adossant contre le mur derrière lui, gardant les yeux fermés pour ne pas être déçus, même si le sort de guérison était définitivement celui de Loki.

Il respira lentement, commençant presque à s'endormir. Mais avant qu'il ne perde complètement conscience, il sentit l'autre homme prendre place à côté de lui, puis la caresse sur son bras repris.

Lorsqu'il sentait que les dernières bribes de conscience lui échappaient, deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes en une caresse froide. Trop fatigué pour réagir, Tony ne put qu'entrouvrir les yeux et regarder Loki directement dans les yeux. Près de ses lèvres, son souffle caressant les lèvres de Tony Stark, il murmura :

- Au moins, je saurai ce que ça fait…

Puis, tandis que Tony croyait de plus en plus rêver, il entendit :

- ... et je ne regrette rien Tony Stark.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il oublia tout de l'endroit où il se trouvait, de l'homme qui le serrait contre lui et de ses craintes qui s'étaient soudainement envolées.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Alors ? _

_Dites-moi que vous avez aimé (ou pas) s'il vous plait ^^ _


	14. Inévitable

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, très fraîchement terminé puisque j'ai mis le point final à ces pages i minutes environ ^^ Je tiens à vous partager l'avancement de la fiction et le voici :

**Chapitre 14/17 écrit. **

Eh oui, il ne reste que 3 chapitres après celui-ci, cruel n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, l'histoire n'a pas l'air d'avancer ^^ Je vous réserve de belles surprises je crois.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent, celles qui me mettent en favoris / alertes et un merci tout particulier aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews, c'est très apprécié ^^

À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 15, nommé : LOKI

* * *

**Chapitre 14 Inévitable**

_Jour 99_

Cette fois-ci, lorsque Tony se réveilla il comprit immédiatement comment il s'était retrouvé là où il était. Il était toujours dans sa salle d'entrainement isolée, sauf qu'il était étendu par terre sur un tas de cuir qui ressemblait à l'armure de Loki par ses couleurs. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été étonné que ce soit bien eux, étant donné la veille…

Se redressant difficilement à cause de son dos courbaturé, il regarda autour de lui et fut étrangement heureux que Loki ne soit pas dans les environs. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de la veille, pas quand leurs sentiments semblaient si embrouillés, en plus de cette guerre qui n'en finissait plus à l'extérieur.

Tony marcha jusqu'à son bureau principal de travail, entra son code d'accès et fouilla dans ses fichiers à la recherche des vidéos de surveillance de la ville de New York. Lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il visionna l'enregistrement et soupira.

Loki avait bel et bien failli mourir pendant qu'ils discutaient à moins de cinquante mètres de lui. Plaqué contre l'arbre, Tony vit bien qu'il devenait bleu, et non pas parce qu'il prenait sa forme de jotun, mais bien parce qu'il suffoquait. Inquiet malgré lui, conscient que son angoisse pour la santé du dieu n'était pas seulement amicale, Tony Stark se vautra dans son fauteuil de bureau et passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

Il avait besoin d'alcool fort, de la fin de cette foutue guerre et de deux ou trois bons mois de sommeil. Mais bon, on n'obtenait pas toujours ce que l'on voulait… Tony prit un petit verre de cognac bien cher, le vida d'un trait et descendit à l'infirmerie. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que Loki était bel et bien en vie, et il voulait savoir où étaient rendues les évacuations.

Arrivé sur les lieux, Tony fut étonné par le silence qui était installé dans la pièce. La grande majorité des médecins, des infirmières et des patients étaient déjà partis pour Chicago et quelques-uns restaient au cas où. Dans son oreillette, Tony entendait déjà les ordres de Maria Hill et de Nick Fury qui se relayaient pour faire chier le plus de gens possible, le plus tôt possible dans la journée. Décidant qu'il en avait marre, Tony retira l'oreillette et tapota la vitre où Loki dormait encore, jusqu'à avoir accès au pavé holographique de la porte.

Il composa rapidement le code de la chambre vitrée, murmura à Jarvis de fermer tous les rideaux et s'approcha du lit doucement, à côté duquel se trouvait une chaise destinée à un visiteur. Il s'assit dedans, s'installa correctement et regarda le dieu dormir.

C'était plutôt passionnant cette adorable bouille du dieu lorsqu'il dormait. Il semblait paisible, détendu, et l'image du dieu du chaos et du mensonge semblait bien loin lorsqu'on regardait ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Tony s'approcha discrètement, pour mieux comprendre ce qui faisait sourire l'immortel. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Sans doute Loki rêvait-il de quelque chose de bien?

Tony n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage puisque deux yeux verts apparurent et le fixèrent avec surprise. Bien sûr, le dieu avait dû sentir sa présence, surtout qu'il était à moins d'un mètre de son corps. Sans doute était-ce un réflexe d'autopréservation, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tony se rassit dans son fauteuil et regarda le dieu, prenant tout son temps malgré les chitauris qui attaquaient à l'extérieur.

En ce moment, il n'en avait rien à faire que sa ville chérie soit en train de se faire détruire au complet. En fait, elle pouvait disparaître en entier si seulement ses amis, les Avengers, et Loki, pouvaient survivre à ce putain de bordel.

- Tu t'ennuyais déjà, Tony? Susurra Loki en accentuant son prénom.

- Pas exactement, je voulais seulement savoir si tout allait bien en haut, figure-toi que je me suis réveillé dans ma salle d'entraînement ce matin et des courbatures me dérangent vraiment. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… si seulement un foutu dieu nordique n'avait pas foutu le bordel hier… lança l'ingénieur avec un faux air de colère que Loki ne sembla pas percevoir comme de la comédie.

- Je m'en sens flatté. Après tout, c'est dans ma nature d'instaurer le chaos où que j'aille. Visiblement, le chaos a fait plus de mal que de bien à ce que je comprends… dit-il plus bas, se sentant plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Bien malgré lui, le cœur de Tony Stark se mit à battre plus fort tandis qu'il observait attentivement le dieu se redresser dans son lit et prendre le verre d'eau qu'on avait laissé pour lui sur la table de chevet. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment sortir du lit, Fury et son équipe l'obligeant à garder ses forces pour la dernière évacuation de l'équipe, alors il devrait attendre que Tony veuille bien sortir de sa chambre, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder vu son état de colère.

Sauf que lorsque l'ingénieur se redressa, ce ne fut pas pour aller vers la porte, mais plutôt pour s'approcher du lit en souriant. Loki était perplexe, ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser avec cet homme.

- Et tu oses te proclamer comme le dieu des mensonges! Rigola le mortel. Tu n'es même pas capable d'en reconnaître un lorsqu'il se présente devant toi… ou bien es-tu influencé par mes ondes trop sensuelles? Continua Tony Stark en bon charmeur qu'il serait toujours.

- Oserais-tu me montrer jusqu'à quel point tu m'as menti?

Le brun se demanda quelques secondes ce que voulait bien dire cette phrase puis comprit et s'approcha en souriant encore plus. Loki se décala légèrement, pour mieux observer le brun qui se pencha au-dessus de lui, toujours debout à côté du lit.

En quelques instants, les lèvres du brun étaient plaquées sur les siennes, leur souffle se mélangeait au même rythme que leur langue et bientôt, ce furent des gémissements qui meublèrent le silence de la pièce. Loki posa distraitement une main sur le bras de Tony, appuyé sur le matelas pour garder son équilibre, tandis que l'autre main de Stark se posait directement sur la nuque du dieu pour lui éviter toute fuite.

Lorsque le souffle vint à manquer, ils se séparèrent un peu avant que Tony ne replonge sur ses lèvres, plaquant cette fois Loki contre ses oreillers. Tony avait cette fois un genou sur le matelas, ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête de l'immortel. Le brun n'osa pas s'appuyer sur le corps de son partenaire, alors il maintint cette position le temps que dura le baiser, trop vite brisé.

- Alors, dieu des mensonges, est-ce que cela te prouve à quel point je mentais?

- Hum… il va m'en falloir plus mais pour l'instant, supposément que je dois me reposer, ordre du grand chef mortel. Susurra langoureusement le dieu contre ses lèvres, toujours très près de celles de Tony.

L'Iron Man se sépara du dieu, le regarda quelques secondes puis se redressa. Visiblement, il devrait quitter et il ne le voulait pas. Loki non plus.

Lorsque Tony quitta la pièce, il demanda à Jarvis d'ouvrir les rideaux et alla s'enfouir dans son laboratoire. De toutes les choses qui allaient lui manquer pendant les longs mois où personne n'aurait accès à New York, c'était bien cet atelier qu'il affectionnait tant.

Sans perdre une seconde, il demanda à Jarvis de compresser tous ses fichiers sur un disque dur externe afin de garder une copie de ses données, en plus des données sauvegardées sur un serveur externe à sa tour. Il ne faisait cela qu'en cas où ses ordinateurs soient plus endommagés que prévu.

Un graphique de téléchargement apparut, informant Tony que la sauvegarde des données prendrait trois heures et cinquante-trois. Il regarda sa montre, puis soupira. Il restait encore douze bonnes heures avant que les bombes soient lancées, il pouvait bien prendre le temps de sauver autre chose.

Il regarda les cinq armures sur lesquelles il travaillait actuellement, puis quelques-unes de ses voitures de collection en jurant. Il ne pourrait emporter ces dernières mais il pouvait bien enfermer ses armures dans un coffre de métal que Loki pourrait transporter, en même temps que les derniers Avengers restant à New York.

Il tira, de peine et de misère, son coffre de métal le plus grand et commença le travail.

/…/

Fury était de retour à la tour depuis quelques minutes lorsque Maria lui avait demandé de rejoindre la salle de conférence avec le conseil dans la minute à venir. Le tireur d'élite soupira, complètement épuisé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les doubles portes de la salle remplie de matériel informatique, il fut surpris de trouver deux personnes supplémentaires sur deux écrans que Maria avait sans doute ajoutés durant son absence. Il regarda les deux individus, vêtus de l'uniforme militaire, et inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salutation. Il attendit ensuite que les autres initient la conversation, ce qui ne prit que quelques secondes.

- Colonel Fury, nous voudrions vous présenter les deux hommes qui seront en charge des opérations sur la bombe à neutron (1) et les bombes nucléaires destinées aux failles spatio-temporelles. Vous serez en communication constante avec ces deux généraux pour connaître l'avancé de l'attaque.

- Dans combien de temps les bombes atteindront-elles New York?

- Nous prévoyons la détonation pour midi précis demain, lança l'un des hommes avec un détachement exemplaire.

- Y a-t-il la moindre possibilité d'annuler l'opération en cas de problèmes majeurs? Demanda Fury, inquiet d'être obligé d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

- Impossible. Lorsque la bombe sera en direction de New York, il sera impossible de l'arrêter.

Nick Fury regarda les écrans, songeurs. S'il arrivait un pépin avec les Avengers, ou si Loki n'était pas capable de leur faire évacuer la ville à temps… ils périraient tous. Il déglutit faiblement, bien que gardant un visage impassible.

- La bombe provoquera un souffle qui risque de détruire quelques vitres, ou renverser quelques voitures dans les environs, mais en général, la ville de New York ne devrait pas être plus endommagée qu'elle ne l'est présentement. Toutefois, à partir de la détonation, il faudra attendre trois années avant de pouvoir réinvestir les lieux puisque l'atmosphère sera chargée de matières nocives à tout être vivant. Êtes-vous conscient des problèmes que cette bombe engendrera? Lança Fury aux membres du conseil. Êtes-vous conscient du nombre de civils qui devront être relogés dans les villes voisines, et le nombre d'argents qu'il faudra verser pour compenser à la perte de leurs logis? Est-ce que cette bombe à neutron est la seule solution dont nous disposions, membres du conseil?

Le chef du SHIELD regarda les membres un à un, cherchant à obtenir des réponses sur leur visage silencieux. Ils regardèrent tous ou presque leurs feuilles, semblèrent analyser la meilleure réponse à donner.

Ce fut le regard d'un militaire qui fut le premier à s'accrocher à celui de Fury.

- La bombe à neutron est la seule solution que nous ayons, colonel Fury.

Le noir hocha la tête, désespérément conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher la neutralisation de New York.

- Envoyez-moi vos rapports aussitôt que les bombes décollent. Terminé.

Nick Fury éteignit ses écrans sans attendre de réponse et quitta la salle de conférence du conseil. Il ne pourrait certainement pas dormir cette nuit, mais il voulait quand même essayer, au cas où le sommeil le trouverait.

/…/

Lorsque Loki revit Tony cette journée-là, il devait être vingt-trois heures. C'était encore le 99e jour de guerre, il restait treize heures avant l'évacuation finale de New York et, bien malgré lui, il avait peur.

Oui, Loki Laufeyson, fils de Laufey roi des géants des glaces de Jotunheim, dieu des mensonges, du chaos et de la destruction… avait peur.

Mais il n'avait pas peur de mourir, au contraire, ce serait une délivrance pour cette vie de déceptions et de souffrances interminables qui lui avaient éclaté en plein visage. Non, il avait peur de ne pas être capable de téléporter plusieurs personnes en même temps et donc, d'être responsable de la mort de Tony.

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, si Tony mourait par sa faute.

Aussi bien mourir.

- Salut Rodolphe! Lança Stark en entrant dans sa chambre, faisant sursauter ledit Rodolphe.

- Vas-tu arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, Stark?

- Tu sais bien que j'adore agacer les dieux nordiques qui sont étendus dans mon infirmerie, encore plus lorsque ceux-ci sont incroyablement sexy et vulnérables…

- Sexy et vulnérable? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Tony Stark? Demanda le dieu en rigolant.

- Je suis surpris que tu connaisses une telle réplique Loki, c'est typiquement terrien…

- J'ai passé suffisamment de temps sur Midgard pour avoir appris quelques trucs sur vous… Alors dis-moi, quand es-tu devenu si mièvre et… charmeur envers les hommes?

L'ingénieur n'eut pas tout à fait la réaction escomptée par Loki. Il regarda d'abord le dieu quelques secondes, puis à droite et à gauche, et sembla confus de longs moments. Visiblement, la question de Loki avait fait réaliser quelque chose à l'homme et ce n'était pas forcément plaisant… Loki se redressa un peu, légèrement inquiet face à la réaction de l'homme.

- Tony, murmura-t-il d'un ton très doux, choquant le mortel par son contraste poignant avec sa voix habituelle. Tony, peux-tu t'approcher s'il te plait?

Le brun regarda l'immortel quelques secondes, puis fit un pas, et un autre, jusqu'à se retrouver plutôt près du convalescent. Ce dernier le regarda, fit un rictus habituel et sourit finalement à pleines dents.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça, j'ai été élevé parmi des guerriers assoiffés de sang, de gloire et de victoire. J'ai vécu la guerre, j'ai torturé, j'ai tué… on me dit, et je le reconnais, comme étant un être frigide, sans cœur et sans merci et pourtant… je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand et comment c'est arrivé… mais je n'ai plus envie d'être seulement le dieu du chaos… et pour une fois, j'ai envie de ne rien contrôler. Alors fait ce que tu veux Tony Stark, si après ce que je viens de dire tu veux partir, utiliser ma téléportation demain et m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, soit, je ne te retiendrai pas. Je demeure un dieu fier de ce qu'il est, et je ne me transformerai pas en demoiselle en larmes par le départ de son amant, je ne suis pas-

Loki se tut, non pas par sa volonté propre, mais plutôt parce que deux lèvres s'étaient collées sur les siennes, qu'un souffle chaud s'enlaça au sien et qu'une main derrière sa tête s'assura qu'il ne fuirait pas.

Tony Stark l'embrassait à nouveau, c'était foutrement délicieux et il ne ferait certainement rien pour briser cet échange.

- Loki, je t'adore, mais ferme la, parce que j'ai l'impression de parler à nouveau à une de mes ex avant que je la plaque et c'est franchement désagréable. Je préfère quand tu m'insultes que tu fasses le dieu fier et sans cœur.

- Si c'est ce que tu désires… stupide mortel. Gronda le dieu

- Déjà mieux, mais pas tout à faire convainquant. Il va falloir que tu fasses mieux, cornes de bouc.

Le dieu se mit à rire puis, à sa grande surprise, regarda Tony s'installer à côté de lui et s'assoupir lentement.

Cet homme était tout bonnement adorable.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

(1) La Bombe à neutrons est une bombe qui détruit toute forme organique dans les environs, sans détruire les structures (immeubles, etc.) à quelques exceptions près : il y a un certain souffle suivant la détonation. Pour les besoins de la fiction, j'emploierai une bombe qui a une portée nettement supérieure à 690 m, sans les dommages collatéraux multipliés.


	15. Loki

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis heureuse de vous partager ce chapitre avec... quelques mois de retard sur le planning ! Je n'avais pas réouvert le fichier de cette fiction depuis le dernier chapitre et maintenant que je l'ai fais, j'ai terminé la fiction, pour vous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est attrocement mignon (N'oublions pas que les personnages sont OOC) et j'adore la fin.**

**Je travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle fiction IronFrost, qui sera nettement plus courte (3-4 chapitres maximum). Je ne la publierai probablement que lorsqu'elle sera complètement achevée par contre.**

**Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, laissez-moi vos commentaires surtout ^^**

**À plus**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 Loki**

_Jour 100_

Tony se réveilla seul. Loki était assis à côté du lit, dans une position qui rappela immédiatement à Tony une méditation bouddhiste, et une certaine forme d'aura verte circulait entre ses doigts, posés au niveau de ses genoux. Il regarda l'heure sur une vieille horloge posée au mur : 9 h 15. Il restait moins de trois heures avant la détonation des diverses bombes du SHIELD. Se sentant comme un boulle de nerfs, stressé et anxieux, Tony se releva sans toucher à son amant et alla chercher deux aspirines dans un coffre tout près de la chambre.

Se faisant, il remarqua aussitôt l'absence de vie hors de l'infirmerie. Il ne devait rester qu'un seul médecin au cas où l'un des Avengers restants est blessé. Puis un agent du SHIELD s'approcha de la pièce de fit signe à Tony de sortir à sa rencontre, ce qu'il fit.

- Monsieur Stark commandant Hill m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci, en vous disant de ne plus jamais enlever votre foutue oreillette ou alors elle vous la colle à l'oreille. C'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé de vous dire, mot pour mot.

- Merci, dit Stark en riant.

Il plaça le petit instrument contre son oreille, enligna l'écouteur avec son canal auditif et écouta brièvement. Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton du micro intégré et parla :

- Alors Hill, on s'ennuyait de moi?

- Stark putain, n'enlevez plus jamais votre oreillette.

- Je suis encore capable de prendre mes propres décisions.

- Aussi près du lancement des bombes? Je ne crois pas. La ville est évacuée au complet, excepté Clint, Steve, Bruce, Loki et toi. Les autres personnes seront immédiatement transportées vers Chicago, vous laissant seuls. Évidemment, nous ferons face à toute invasion extérieure à la ville de New York mais en attendant, vous devrez vous arranger pour nous rejoindre, compris?

- Pas de problème, nous allons évacuer à la toute dernière minute, pour retenir le plus possible la menace Chitauri, y avait-il autre chose que vous voulez partager?

- Lorsque la bombe explosera dans la ville, vous aurez dix secondes pour disparaître complètement, sinon vous serez balayés, comptiez-vous être transporté en un seul groupe?

- Si Loki est capable, sinon nous devrons faire plusieurs voyages.

- J'attendrai vos confirmations de départ alors.

- Parfait, terminé. Coupa Tony, tout en éteignant son microphone.

Il regarda l'infirmerie maintenant vite et soupira. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit à nouveau son microphone pour s'adresser aux derniers vengeurs sur place.

- Clint, Steve, Bruce, Thor, où êtes-vous dans la ville?

- Brooklyn, lança Clint

- Pas loin de Time Square, lança Bruce

- Je suis en bas de ta tour, dit Steve.

- Je suis quelque part ici, termina Thor.

- Parfait, vous devrez tous vous rencontrer à Time Square à 11 h 55. Loki fera le voyage en espérant que tout fonctionne. Soyez là, je n'ai pas envie de perdre quelqu'un ce matin.

- OK, validèrent-ils en même temps.

La communication s'acheva là-dessus. Tony alla retrouver Loki, qui était finalement sorti de sa « méditation ».

- J'ai demandé aux gars de se rejoindre à Time Square. Crois-tu que tu seras capable de tous nous transporter?

- Je ne sais pas. À quelle heure doit-on les rejoindre?

- 11 h 55 sans-faute.

- OK, désolé Tony, mais je vais devoir continuer à canaliser ma magie.

- Pas de troubles, je dois régler 2-3 trucs dans mon laboratoire avant le grand départ. Après je retournerai sur le terrain pour aider les gars. On se rejoint à Time Square, ne m'attend pas ici pour rien.

- OK.

Tony donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Loki, qui soupira de bonheur, puis le milliardaire descendit par l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son laboratoire. Par le micro, il entendit des explosions, des bruits de combats et quelques gémissements produits par ses amis au combat. Tony attrapa le plus rapidement possible ses puces électroniques, s'assura que toutes ses armures étaient bien parties avec le dernier envol du personnel, regarda une dernière fois sa collection de voitures et s'envola hors de la tour pour contenir au mieux les chitauris.

/…/

Les deux heures ensuite passèrent à une vitesse folle. Clint et Steve se rapprochaient lentement de Time Square tout en écrasant, transperçant, coupant et démembrant les ennemis sur leur passage. Les rues n'en étaient pas moins bondées de viles créatures et les Avengers firent de leur mieux pour ne pas être blessés afin de ne pas retarder le départ de New York. Loki attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus, puis sortit de la tour et courut jusqu'à Time Square, pas trop loin de la tour de Stark.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il était onze heures cinquante.

- Stark, les bombes sont lancées, informa Fury depuis sa station volante, bien loin du lieu de l'action.

- Les gars, tout le monde est regroupé?

- Il ne manque que toi Tony.

- J'arrive.

Le brun démarra ses propulseurs et commençait à s'envoler lorsqu'on lui fracassa le pied, détruisant au passage l'un de ses propulseurs. N'ayant pas prévu la chose, il éprouva automatiquement un déséquilibre qu'il ne put ajuster et tomba au sol.

/…/

Loki regarda les trois autres vengers, attendant impatiemment que Tony arrive. Il était maintenant 11 : 54 et il n'était toujours pas arrivé.

- Loki, transporte les autres maintenant.

Sa communication fut brièvement coupée, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Tu viendras me chercher dans Central Park, où tu as disparu avec le gros.

Les mains du dieu commencèrent aussitôt à trembler.

- Foutu imbécile Stark! Grinça-t-il. Tu ne pouvais pas nous rejoindre!

- Pas le temps de parler Rodolphe. Téléporte-les maintenant! Ordonna Stark, en colère, stressé et furieux que le dieu prenne autant de temps.

- Je te hais Stark

Thor s'envola immédiatement, aidé de Mjolnir, tandis que Loki saisit les trois vengers qui se trouvaient avec lui et, sans perdre un instant, les téléporta hors de New York, à l'endroit où se trouvait Maria Hill.

- Nous sommes à Chicago Tony, lança Clint tandis que Loki retournait à New York, pressé par le temps qui filait à toute vitesse.

/../

Tony regarda dans le coin de son écran, à l'intérieur de son casque et souris. Il était 11 : 57, ses deux propulseurs aux pieds avaient été rapidement détruits par les chitauris et il était bloqué sur le champ de bataille qui avait vu disparaître Loki plus tôt cette semaine.

Et dans le ciel, la bombe à neutron était maintenant clairement visible, pointant directement sur Central Park, étant au centre de la ville. Les autres bombes n'étaient pas visibles, étant trop haut dans le ciel, mais Tony savait qu'elles étaient là, volant vers les portails encore ouverts.

Et lorsque le chiffrier de son horloge numérique indiqua 11 : 58, Tony dégluti

Tony assena un dernier coup au dernier ennemi avec lui et se laissa tomber au sol. Lorsque le missile fut à moins de quarante mètres du sol, il ferma les yeux.

- Je t'aime Loki, dit-il dans son oreillette, conscient que le dieu l'entendrait peut importe où il était.

Il sentit un changement atmosphérique, puis un bras agrippa le sien et ils disparurent tandis qu'une incroyable explosion se faisait entendre en plus d'une lumière aveuglante qui était près – trop près – d'eux.

/…/

* * *

_Jour 101_

Lorsque Tony ne ressentit plus le tiraillement provoqué par la téléportation de Loki, il ouvrit les yeux et sa première réaction fut de sortir de son armure, puis de pleurer. Il n'était certainement pas du genre émotif mais il avait encore une fois frôlé la mort, il l'avait presque embrassé tant il était près, et Loki était apparu au tout dernier instant.

Aussitôt qu'il songea à Loki, il se retourna immédiatement et son cœur dut manquer une bonne dizaine de battements. Le dieu du chaos était au sol, dans un état d'inconscience certaine et du sang lui sortait de la bouche. Tony se laissa tomber au sol, ignorant les appels désespérés des autres Avengers et saisit Loki par les épaules pour le secouer.

Loki ne se réveilla pas.

Tony s'assura aussitôt qu'il était encore en vie, cherchant aussi vite que possible un pouls et son corps se décontracta aussitôt qu'il ressentit la pulsation familière sous ses doigts congelés par la peur. Le dieu était encore en vie, mais il était faible, visiblement.

- Je suis en vie, lança finalement Stark dans son oreillette, soulageant aussitôt les autres.

- Où es-tu Stark?

Le brun regarda aux alentours, puis donna sa réponse.

- Californie, dans ma maison.

- Pourquoi Loki est allé là-bas?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre putain d'idée, mais j'ai besoin d'un médecin, et vite merde! Jura-t-il tandis qu'il regardait le sang sortir d'entre les lèvres de son amant.

Il coupa immédiatement la communication et transporta, de peine et de misère, le dieu sur le lit de la chambre la plus proche. En moins de quelques minutes, il retira complètement l'armure qu'avait revêtue le dieu, vérifiant s'il ne souffrait pas d'autres blessures, puis s'assura de mettre le dieu sur son côté gauche, au cas où sa gorge soit obstruée par le sang.

- Jarvis, peux-tu faire un scan rapide de Loki s'il te plait?

- Oui monsieur.

Tony vit un rayon bleu passer sur le corps de Loki, provenant d'un projecteur au centre du plafond, puis attendit avec angoisse les résultats.

- Monsieur, Loki ne souffre d'aucune blessure physique. Toutefois, après avoir analysé ses capacités magiques, je constate qu'il se situe dans un niveau critique, ce qui a sans doute provoqué la suspension des facultés motrices et cognitives de son corps.

- Va-t-il s'en sortir?

- Je crois que nous devrons attendre pour le savoir monsieur.

- Merci Jarvis.

Tony activa son oreillette.

- Est-ce que Thor est en communication? Demanda-t-il.

- Attends Tony, je m'en occupe, lança Fury.

Le milliardaire attendit quelques instants, puis il entendit la voix de Thor dans son oreille.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien, ami Stark. Est-ce que Loki est aussi en bon état?

- Selon Jarvis, il est inconscient parce que ses niveaux de magie sont trop bas. Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé avant?

- Non, pas à ma connaissance. Désires-tu que je m'informe auprès de père pour savoir s'il y a quelque chose à faire? Je dois lui faire un rapport de toute façon.

- Tu peux le faire, mais il se réveillera peut-être avant ton retour. Merci Thor.

- Prends soin de lui, fils d'Edward.

Tony arracha son oreillette et se concentra sur Loki. Sans la moindre gêne, il ouvrit sa bouche pour voir s'il y avait toujours du sang et constata que le dieu ne s'était en fait que mordu la langue – plutôt fort – ce qui avait provoqué un petit écoulement de sang. Content que ce ne soit pas pire, il rabattit les draps par-dessus son corps et s'adressa à Jarvis.

- Jarvis, peux-tu veiller sur Loki s'il te plait? Je dois absolument prendre une douche et je veux être au courant aussitôt qu'il sera réveillé. Et voudrais-tu commencer à ramasser les grands titres de l'actualité? J'aimerais savoir si les chitauris sont maintenant histoire du passé.

- Oui monsieur.

- Merci

Tony partit vers la douche. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec les Avengers pour un petit moment. Il avait envie de se reposer un peu.

Il s'endormit à côté de Loki, ne cherchant même pas à visualiser les informations récoltées par Jarvis.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Prochain chapitre : Prison_

_À plus pour la suite ^^ _


	16. Prison

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. En passant, la fiction est terminée (J'ai tout écris en même temps que le chapitre 15, en une journée complète ^^) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, même s'il est plutôt triste, je dois l'avouer.**

**au plaisir d'obtenir des reviews ^^ **

**LEM**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 Prison**

_Jour 115_

Tony attendit que ses rôties sortent du grille pain four avec impatience. Il avait faim, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours. Il travaillait actuellement sur son armure brisée, réparant les propulseurs en charpie et il était si absorbé par son travail qu'il en oubliait parfois de manger, dormir…

Loki ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et Tony avait refusé toute communication avec le monde extérieur. Si la guerre avec les chitauris était terminée ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et il n'en avait franchement rien à foutre. Tout le monde était en vie, Loki s'était sacrifié pour eux et il était encore plongé dans l'inconscience, ce qui affectait bien plus le riche ingénieur qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Depuis deux semaines, ses nuits étaient hantées par cette bombe qui avait explosé à quelques mètres de son corps, ce bruit intense qui l'aurait probablement assourdi, s'il n'avait pas eu le casque de son armure. Il s'entendait encore dire au dieu qu'il l'aimait, comme une dernière volonté.

Pepper, les Avengers, les journalistes et même des polices étaient venues cogner à la porte de sa maison en Californie mais il refusait obstinément de leur répondre, ayant dépêché quelques armures pour assurer sa protection. Lorsque Thor était passé, un peu avant de rejoindre Asgard pour faire son rapport à Odin, il l'avait laissé regarder Loki pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien, avant de quitter. Après, plus rien. Tony s'était muré dans son laboratoire, attendant avec impatience le jour où Jarvis lui annoncerait le réveil du dieu couché dans sa chambre.

En attendant, il travaillait, il grignotait, il dormait d'un seul œil.

C'était sa vie depuis deux semaines.

/…/

Un peu avant minuit, Tony était en train de visser un boulon sur les pieds de son armure lorsque la voix de Jarvis se fit entendre.

- Monsieur, Loki manifeste des signes de réveil.

Sans même songer à la valeur de la pièce qu'il manipulait, Tony la laissa tomber au sol et remonta immédiatement vers la chambre, désirant être là lorsque les yeux verts s'ouvriraient sur le monde.

Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Loki était encore allongé, par manque de force, mais ses yeux fixaient le plafond avec un peu d'angoisse, ne semblant pas trop savoir ce qui se passait. Tony s'assura qu'il le voit lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, posant son visage au-dessus de celui de Loki.

- Salut Loki.

- T… commença-t-il mais il fut incapable de poursuivre, sa gorge étant complètement sèche.

- Attends.

Tony alla chercher un verre d'eau en vitesse. Il aida Loki à s'asseoir, posant plusieurs oreillers dans son dos et porta le verre à ses lèvres pour l'aider à s'abreuver. Loki avala difficilement, manqua s'étouffer avec la première gorgée mais Tony l'aida en massant un peu sa gorge.

- Tu es inconscient depuis deux semaines Loki, laisse toi une chance, murmura Tony tout près de lui.

Un instant, le dieu des malices sembla perdu puis son visage se fit un peu plus sombre, signe qu'il venait de se rappeler des derniers évènements.

- Les Chitauris… commença Loki

- Je n'ai aucune idée de s'ils sont morts, ou s'ils dominent le monde. En fait, quand nous sommes apparus ici, ton état m'a bien plus inquiété que New York, je dois bien t'avouer. Je n'ai pas pris de nouvelles du monde extérieur depuis deux semaines. Mais si tu veux, Jarvis n'attend que ça…

Le dieu acquiesça, désirant davantage savoir si tout allait bien sur Midgard. Jarvis fit défiler les informations sur l'écran dans la chambre de Tony. On y voyait une ville fantôme, vite de toute forme de vie. Les failles étaient refermées, des cadavres alliés et ennemis jonchaient le sol. Un périmètre de sécurité avait été installé tout autour de la zone à risque et divers titres de journaux mentionnaient les trois années d'attente avant de permettre aux gens de revenir à New York.

Tout allait bien et Loki fut heureux d'avoir accomplis quelque chose de bien dans sa vie.

- L'équipe va bien, Thor est partit à Asgard depuis une bonne semaine maintenant et nous attendons son retour.

L'humeur joyeuse de Loki chuta immédiatement tandis qu'il déglutissait avec un mélange d'horreur, de peur et de tristesse.

- Tony, je crois que j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre, puis un semblant d'explosion fit trembler quelques meubles. Loki comprit aussitôt que Thor était de retour tandis que Tony allait regarder à la fenêtre ce qui les dérangeait. Lorsqu'il avisa Thor, il alla le faire entrer, laissant Loki seul dans la chambre.

- Homme de fer, je ramène une bien mauvaise nouvelle d'Asgard. Où est mon frère ?

- Dans la même chambre, il vient de se réveiller.

Thor acquiesça gravement. Il monta les escaliers et rejoignit son frère en haut, toujours incapable de se redresser convenablement.

- Mon frère, j'arrive d'Asgard chargé des mots de père. Dit Thor avec une légère pointe de tristesse.

- Parle Thor.

- Père demande ton retour en prison dans une semaine maximum, afin que tu finisses tes quarante sept années de peine.

Un étau serra la poitrine de Loki, et il eut mal au cœur lorsqu'il vit le regard complètement choqué de Tony.

/…/

Tony reçut la nouvelle comme un coup de poignard. Il n'avait jamais été mis au courant des conditions de l'aide de Loki et cette nouvelle le déchira complètement entre une tristesse certaine et une colère grandissante.

Il quitta la chambre dans la seconde, ignorant les appels de Thor et de Loki.

/…/

Thor avait disparu quelques minutes après sa nouvelle et Loki gémit dans son lit. Il était incapable de faire bouger ses membres et il était seul, ravagé par la peine, par la peur de perdre Tony et sa honte face à son emprisonnement.

Il savait que rien ne pourrait changer le jugement d'Odin et le souvenir de sa magie bridée, de sa voix coupée et de sa solitude dans la prison le percuta de plein fouet.

Oh, il savait bien sûr qu'il devrait revenir en prison, mais après avoir entendu ce que Tony éprouvait pour lui… après s'être attaché à Midgard et davantage à cet homme borné qu'était Iron Man… il avait seulement envie de mourir, plutôt que de retourner à Asgard.

Il eut davantage envie de mourir les cinq jours suivants, puisque Tony le fuyait comme la peste, lui jetant des regards noirs tout en s'enfermant dans son laboratoire. Et Loki était trop faible pour utiliser sa magie, alors se téléporter dans cet atelier blindé…

Il s'enferma dans la chambre en ayant perdu l'envie de sourire.

/…/

Lorsque Thor revint, après qu'une semaine se soit écoulé, Loki était capable de marcher correctement, et Tony vint assister à son départ avec la même colère qui grondait au plus profond de lui.

Si ce n'avait été de Loki, il n'aurait jamais explosé, mais le dieu parla.

- Tony s'il te plait, pardonne-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit…

- Te pardonner ! Comment avez-vous pu me cacher une telle information ! Comment toi, Thor, tu as pu ne pas m'informer de l'emprisonnement de Loki quand je me suis réveillé !? Je croyais qu'on était amis putain ! Et toi Loki, ça t'a fais plaisir, de jouer avec moi en sachant que tu repartirais aussitôt que toute cette merde serait terminée !? Dit-moi, as-tu pris ton pieds lorsque tu t'es imaginé en quittant la Terre, après que je t'ais dit que je t'aimais !?

- Ami Stark, ce n'est pas la faute de Loki…

- Tony… s'il te plait… supplia Loki en s'approchant de lui pour le toucher.

Mais Tony bondit hors de portée, acculé comme un animal et dans une rage profonde envers les deux immortels.

- Ne. Me . touche. Pas. Grinça-t-il après avoir échappé de justesse à la main pâle.

Et contre toute attente, le fier Loki baissa la tête, le regard vague.

- Je ne voulais pas éprouver quelque chose pour toi Tony, je ne voulais pas que tu aimes ce monstre que je suis. Pardonne-moi de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait évoluer comme ça…

- Va-t-en, que je ne te revois jamais.

Et Tony partit de la pièce sans se retourner, ignorant le sanglot qu'il entendit de Loki. Complètement brisé, il s'effondra lorsqu'il entendit le grondement significatif du Bifrost qui s'activait. Lorsqu'il remonta pour les voir partir, ils étaient déjà loin et les nuages se dispersaient.

Tony regrettait déjà.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Prochain chapitre : Tony Stark_


	17. Tony Stark

**Ah lala, ce Tony Stark...**

**Merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ^^ **

**Laissez moi vos commentaires svp.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 Tony Stark**

_Jour 121_

Loki arrivait à peine à Asgard qu'il fut emmené vers les cellules du palais de la cité d'or, malmené par les gardes armés qui l'escortaient. Thor regarda son frère la poitrine déchirée par le remords.

Avant que les gardes ne l'emportent, il avait bien entendu les suppliques de son frère, pour retourner à Midgard et se faire pardonner de Tony. Il avait très bien entendu les sanglots que son frère ne tentait plus de cacher et il avait eu mal en voyant les larmes glisser sur son visage pâle, impassible lorsque les gardes s'étaient saisis de lui.

Il n'avait jamais vu son frère pleurer en plusieurs millénaires, pas même lors des pires tortures, ni même lorsque ses enfants avaient été arrachés à son emprise.

Et que dire de Tony Stark, peu avant leur départ. L'homme faisait son fier mais Thor avait bien vu qu'il était aussi triste que Loki, aussi démolis que ce frère qu'il avait dû arracher à ce royaume qu'il aimât bien. Il avait compris que les dernières paroles de Stark avant l'explosion avaient été sincères, que Loki avait réussi, pour une fois, à se faire aimer avant qu'on ne lui arrache cet amour.

Et il savait que si Loki terminait sa peine à Asgard, Tony serait rendu trop vieux sur Midgard pour se souvenir même de cet homme qu'il avait un jour aimé.

Décidé à se faire entendre, Thor se dirigea sans perdre une seconde vers la salle d'audience de son père.

/…/

- Père, je demande reconsidération de votre jugement envers Loki.

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, Thor, annonça directement le Père de Tout.

Frigga, assise à sa gauche, posa sa main délicate sur son bras et murmura d'une voix tendre :

- Écoute-le Odin, peut-être a-t-il des choses intéressantes à dire.

- Très bien, parle mon fils mais sache que cela n'affectera sans doute ma pas décision.

- Merci père.

Thor se redressa, puisqu'il s'était agenouillé à son arrivée dans la pièce, puis regarda son père dans les yeux.

- Je demande que mon frère voie sa peine terminée père. Son aide sur Midgard nous a été très précieuse et nous n'aurions probablement rien pu faire s'il n'avait pas apporté son soutien lors de la guerre contre les chitauris. Il m'a aidé à restaurer la paix sur Midgard, alors qu'il aurait bien pu s'enfuir lors de son arrivée. D'entre toutes les personnes, il a été le plus courageux et il n'a jamais hésité à se mettre en danger pour nous sauver.

- N'était-ce pas la raison de son arrivée en premier lieu?

- Oui mais Loki aurait aussi bien pu ne rien faire. Toutefois, il s'est battu fièrement, plus bravement que n'importe qui à Asgard. Et il a même réussi à se faire aimer.

Odin haussa les sourcils. Loki, aimé par un mortel?

- Qui diable est assez fou pour cela?

- L'homme de fer père. Loki l'a sauvé à maintes reprises, ainsi que plusieurs d'entre nous. Je sais que ses actes ne prouvent pas qu'il mérite d'être libéré, mais il sombre dans sa cellule et je crois qu'il pourrait même se laisser dépérir.

Frigga sembla triste que son fils – pas de sang mais tout de même – se mette dans un tel état volontairement. Elle connaissait Loki et elle savait bien que malgré qu'il ait foulé l'ombre de son frère toute sa vie, il a une part de bonté en lui qui gagnerait certainement à être connue. Elle attendit de voir si Thor allait continuer de parler mais il sembla garder le silence, alors elle chuchota à l'oreille de son époux, qui regarda ensuite son fils.

- Parfait, suite à ta demande, je vais voir ce que je peux faire mon fils. Pars maintenant.

Thor quitta avec un sentiment de fierté.

/…/

_Jour 131_

La maison luxueuse de Tony Stark, la majorité des lumières étaient éteintes, les pièces étaient vides mais propres grâce à Jarvis, qui nettoyait derrière son maître. Ce même maître qui était de nouveau enfermé dans son laboratoire, copie conforme de ce qu'il était trois années auparavant : l'ombre de lui-même, insomniaque car hanté par le cauchemar du départ de Loki.

Sauf que ce n'étaient pas des armures qui s'entassaient par dizaine, mais bien des gadgets quelconques, des plans virtuels de tours toutes plus modernes les unes que les autres et quelques plans de maisons, puisque cette demeure dans laquelle il semblait perdu depuis dix jours le rebutait. Trop de mal s'y était passé depuis les dernières années.

Tony s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire, encore plus qu'après la défaite des Chitauris, et ses armures étaient toutes plus agressives les unes que les autres. Même Thor n'avait pu passer au-delà de ces dernières.

Et Tony était constamment ivre, soutenant sans cesse un verre d'alcool de son immense réserve. Cette boisson qu'il savourait autrefois était maintenant avalée comme de l'eau, rejetée parfois violemment.

Il n'était que l'épave du Tony Stark d'autrefois, et tout cela pour si peu, pour deux trois échanges avec un dieu _immortel_ pour qui il n'était sans doute qu'un enfant, par son petit nombre d'années de vie.

- Jarvis!

- Oui monsieur?

- Est-ce que j'ai une autre bouteille de cognac dans la maison?

- Si je peux me permettre monsieur, je vous conseillerais de-

- Il y en a encore ou pas Jarvis? Coupa Stark brusquement.

- Oui monsieur, dans votre troisième armoire-

- Emmène-moi la bouteille, ordonna l'homme.

L'intelligence artificielle ne répondit pas à l'ordre donné, bien que n'approuvant pas les décisions de son créateur. Le bras robotique tira la bouteille de son armoire et l'emmena à Tony Stark, qui s'en saisit et commença à la boire au goulot.

Il tomba quelques secondes plus tard d'un coma éthylique, vomissant tripes et boyaux. Heureusement, il était tombé sur le côté.

/…/

Steve était en train de boire un verre avec Clint dans un bar en Californie, non loin de Los Angeles, lorsqu'il reçut un appel sur son cellulaire. Il cessa de parler à son partenaire de combat et regarda l'appareil avec stupéfaction, le nom de Tony Stark inscrit sur l'écran tactile.

Sans hésiter, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son ami depuis longtemps, il glissa son doigt sur l'écran pour répondre et ne reconnut pas de prime abord la voix qui lui parlait. Lorsqu'il réalisa finalement _qui_ lui parlait et ce qu'il lui disait, il ne prit même pas la peine de raccrocher et sortit en vitesse du bar où il se trouvait, rapidement suivi de Clint.

L'archer conduisit la voiture qui les avait emmenés là en premier lieu puis il conduisit à toute vitesse, accompagné de Capitaine America, vers la demeure de Stark. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils aperçurent aussitôt les armures Iron Man stationnées devant les portes, les mêmes depuis des semaines, mais ils parvinrent à entrer dans la maison très facilement, puisque deux d'entre elles leur ouvrit la porte.

Sans perdre de temps, Steve courut vers l'atelier de Stark au sous-sol, détruisant le mur de vitre qui fermait le local et accourut vers leur ami baignant dans son vomi, dans un état lamentable tandis que ses vêtements – sales – s'imprégnaient d'un cognac de bon âge.

- Clint, aide-moi on l'emmène à l'hôpital maintenant, ordonna Steve sans perdre de temps.

Le soldat avait déjà vu des personnes dans le même état, notamment lors de soirées bien arrosées au retour de combats victorieux, et il savait aussi que ce coma pouvait être mortel si la personne n'était pas aidée.

Dans la voiture, Steve s'occupa de garder la tête de Stark sur le côté, pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe tandis que Clint conduisait à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Fort heureusement, ils passèrent rapidement aux urgences lorsqu'on reconnut Tony Stark et bien assez vite, on lui fit un nettoyage d'estomac et on le brancha par intraveineuse pour l'hydrater et l'alimenter.

Cette fois, Stark avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin.

Clint et Steve attendirent dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin leur permette de rendre visite à l'homme, toujours endormi pour l'instant.

- Tu crois qu'il va arrêter de boire après ça? Demanda Clint à Steve.

- Connaissant Stark, il a sûrement déjà été dans cette situation auparavant. Je ne savais pas qu'il était dans un état aussi effroyable, avoir sut, j'aurais insisté davantage face à ses armures pour aller le voir… murmura l'homme, un peu choqué par l'état désastreux dans lequel Tony Stark s'était lui-même mis.

- Je ne pensais surtout pas qu'il aimait _à ce point_ Loki. Non mais sérieux cap, as-tu déjà vu un homme se mettre dans un tel état pour un autre homme? Ou un homme pour femme… Je ne connaissais pas Stark si sensible en tout cas.

- Moi non plus…

Les deux hommes regardèrent le troisième un instant. Lorsqu'il fit mine de se réveiller, une bonne heure plus tard, il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit et sans perdre de temps, tenta de s'extirper du lit, malgré les protestations de ses amis.

Il se débattit violemment, jusqu'à ce que les deux le plaquent sur le lit. Incapable de bouger, les infirmières conseillèrent de l'attacher.

Les deux hommes acceptèrent aussitôt. Stark protesta, cria, jura, mais de peine et de misère, à quatre hommes pour le maintenir, il se retrouva solidement attaché, se débattant jusqu'à ce qu'on lui injecte un peu de tranquillisant.

- Les gars… commença Stark un peu dans les vapes. Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas partir? J'en ai marre… vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir contre mon gré…

- Quand ça concerne ta santé, désolé mec, mais tu vas rester ici un bon moment…

- S'il vous plait… je promets de ne pas faire de bêtises… je ne m'enfuirai pas…

- Allez, on revient demain Tony.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et partirent de la chambre. Aussitôt, ils avertirent les infirmières traitantes de ne jamais le détacher malgré ce qu'il disait, ordre de Capitaine America et ce fut suffisant pour que les deux amis partent en toute confiance de l'hôpital.

/…/

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que tous les Avengers visitent Tony, y comprit Thor, qui fut peiné de découvrir l'homme de fer dans un tel état de santé. Il quitta l'hôpital cette journée-là avec une seule pensé en tête : aller voir Loki. Il savait que son frère n'était pas dans un meilleur état, mais au moins il ne pouvait pas s'autodétruire aussi efficacement que le faisait Tony.

Arrivé à Asgard, plus tard la même journée, il se rendit aussitôt aux cellules et fit partir les gardes, qui ne protestèrent pas face au prince. Thor ouvrit la porte d'une clé mais ne la referma pas derrière lui, ayant suffisamment confiance en Loki pour ne pas les enfermer tous les deux.

Comme la dernière fois, Loki était attaché au mur, dans un état lamentable parce qu'il était complètement dévasté. Quitter Midgard avait été une grande erreur et Thor regrettait de l'avoir une nouvelle fois emmené à son supplice. Le regard que lui jeta son frère serra la poitrine de Thor qui s'approcha et détendit les chaines qui maintenaient le dieu tout juste au niveau du sol. Loki massa aussitôt ses épaules lorsqu'il tomba comme une poupée désincarnée au sol.

- Salut mon frère, si tu savais comme je suis désolé…

Il aida ce dernier à manger le plateau qu'on lui avait laissé plus tôt. Loki refusa toute nourriture et Thor n'insista pas. Il le regarda toutefois dans les yeux et vit dans son regard une grande douleur.

- J'ai des nouvelles de Tony Stark, enfin, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, le regard de Loki se fit plus confus. Il était triste mais heureux qu'on parle de Tony. Sa punition l'empêchant de parler, Thor s'assura de bien le regarder dans les yeux pour comprendre ce que ressentais Loki.

- Tu sais qu'il s'était emmuré dans sa demeure depuis que tu es parti, c'était impossible de le voir mais Jarvis lui a désobéi. Après tout, n'importe qui aurait fait pareil si son maître était en danger de mort. – Le regard de Loki se fit aussitôt alerte et paniqué. Thor le vit dire « non » — Heureusement, Clint et Steve l'ont retrouvé à temps et il est maintenant à l'hôpital, attaché pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuie.

/…/

Loki se sentait affreusement mal, il avait beaucoup de peine à respirer tant les nouvelles de Tony étaient mauvaises. Il souffrait comme lui, sinon plus, et il avait mis sa vie en danger à coup d'alcool fort. S'il pouvait un jour le revoir, il l'empêcherait de boire, à tout jamais.

S'il pouvait le revoir…

Il reverrait Tony, très certainement, mais dans quel état? Quand le temps aurait fait son travail sur l'homme? Quand il serait mort, à cause de sa stupidité? À moins que ce ne soit au combat… il pouvait être parfois si têtu… Loki versa une larme, puis deux, puis une dizaines. Il ne verrait plus jamais Tony… pourquoi continuer à se battre?

/…/

Odin s'approcha du gardien du Bifrost avec assurance. L'homme qui gardait le portail regarda son roi avec un petit sourire, sachant parfaitement pourquoi il venait le voir.

- Tu sais sans doute ce que je fais ici, Heimdall.

- Bien sûr, mon roi.

- Peux-tu me montrer?

- Cette vérité influencera-t-elle votre décision, majesté?

- Peut-être bien, tout dépendra de ce que je verrai.

Alors Heimdall lui montra tout. Loki, Thor, Tony et les chitauris. Il lui montra la haine, la rage, le courage et l'amour.

Lorsqu'Odin quitta le pont arc-en-ciel ce jour-là, ses méninges fonctionnaient à toute vitesse, mais sa décision était déjà prise.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Prochain chapitre : Rêve_


	18. Rêve

**Voici le dernier chapitre officiel de la fiction. L'Épilogue est terminé et il fait plus de 4000 mots, ce qui est très bien considérant mes chapitres de 2000 en moyenne ^^ Et je suis certaine qu'il va plaire à quelques personnes...**

**J'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai adoré écrire cette fiction, laissez-moi savoir si vous avez aimé la lire**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**P.S. Je suis en plein écriture d'une nouvelle fiction, pour ceux que ça intéresserait, ça implique du IronFrost, évidemment :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 Rêve**

_Jour 133_

Loki était de retour en prison depuis treize jours et il commençait déjà à avoir des envies de suicide. Il ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée que Stark ne le verrait jamais plus, qu'il passerait à autre chose, mais il avait mal comme jamais auparavant. En tant que dieu du chaos, du mensonge et des malices, il ne s'était jamais vraiment attendu à aimer. Être aimé par quelqu'un relevait encore plus du rêve, mais c'était arrivé.

Lorsque Stark lui avait renvoyé tout ça au visage, il s'était senti comme ce qu'il est réellement : un monstre. Il avait envie de crier de rage, mais il ne pouvait même pas chuchoter. Il n'en voulait pas forcément à Odin, parce qu'il l'avait jugé à la hauteur de ses crimes. Non, il s'en voulait infiniment.

Il baissa la tête, défaitiste, et sombra dans ses pensées noires.

/…/

Un peu plus tard, Loki releva la tête lorsque la porte fut ouverte, sans doute pour qu'on lui donne de la nourriture. Il regarda le garde entrer, quel qu'il soit.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas un garde qui entra cette fois.

Odin se tenait face à lui, en personne, le regardant avec le regard d'un homme qui en avait trop vu. Il détacha son fils adoptif et lui parla.

- Loki, tu as été puni parce que tu as tenté de détruire Midgard grâce au tesseract et aux chitauris. Ta punition est de passer cinquante années dans cette cellule, privé de ta langue et de tes pouvoirs et nourrit une seule fois par semaine.

Loki se demandait où voulait en venir le Père de Tout. Il connaissait déjà sa sentence, alors pourquoi le roi venait lui répéter ces choses en personne?

- J'ai discuté avec Heimdall, en fait, j'ai vu. Je t'ai vu mon fils et si ça peut encore valoir quelque chose, sache que je te pardonne mon fils. Sauf que je ne peux te libérer sans te punir, alors je t'offre un choix.

Loki eut un immense relent d'espoir qui fit battre son cœur plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais battu. Soudainement, il avait l'impression d'aimer ce père qui n'avait jamais eu d'yeux que pour Thor.

- Je t'offre deux choix : tu restes dans cette prison, tu passes au travers de tes cinquante années et tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Ou bien alors, je t'offre la liberté aujourd'hui même, à la condition que tu sois privé de la moitié de tes pouvoirs, à moins que je n'en décide autrement. Maintenant parle mon fils.

Loki sentit le sortilège sur sa gorge disparaître et pleura.

- Je préfère perdre mes pouvoirs plutôt que de rester une journée de plus loin de Midgard père. Je choisis de quitter maintenant.

- Alors sois. Tu n'auras que la moitié de tes pouvoirs, de ta force. Par contre, sois informé que si tu refais du tort à quelque royaume que ce soit, ta punition sera infinie.

Loki regarda son père et, incapable de résister, le serra dans ses bras en pleurant. Lorsque l'étreinte fut terminée, il disparut automatiquement de la cellule, pour apparaître sur Midgard, dans la maison de Tony.

Là où son cœur avait été cruellement brisé.

- Bienvenue, monsieur Loki.

- Merci Jarvis, répondit le dieu, sincèrement heureux d'être de retour ici. Où est Tony?

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous y emmener avec l'une des armures de monsieur Stark.

- S'il te plait Jarvis.

Une armure Iron Man s'approcha de lui. Loki eut une vague de bonheur en reconnaissant l'armure contre laquelle il s'était battu une fois. Il entra dedans lorsque Jarvis l'ouvrit et attendit.

- Que dois-je faire maintenant Jarvis?

- Rien, laissez-moi contrôler.

Et Loki sentit l'armure s'envoler d'elle-même. Il comprit le plaisir qu'avait l'homme à rester des heures dans cette boite de métal, à voler au-dessus de la ville comme un oiseau. Il adorait la téléportation, mais voler c'était magique, se dit-il.

Lorsque Jarvis le fit atterrir directement devant l'hôpital, Loki le remercia infiniment. Il entra et demanda au premier bureau où se trouvait la chambre de Tony Stark. Il dut préciser son lien avec l'homme mais rapidement on le conduisit vers la fameuse chambre, vide à l'exception du milliardaire qui dormait, ses poignets, son torse et ses chevilles solidement maintenus contre le matelas.

- Voilà la chambre de monsieur Stark, chuchota l'employée.

- Merci mademoiselle, dit-il à l'infirmière.

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière le dieu et il ferma tous les rideaux que la chambre possédait. Face à lui, son amour dormait paisiblement, branché à plusieurs tubes, des liquides entrant dans son corps.

Il prit place dans la chaise près du lit de Stark et caressa la main chaude devant lui. En cet instant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'embrasser, mais il savait que Tony et lui devaient parler d'abord.

Il caressa donc les doigts immobiles, remonta le long du bras en quelques caresses volatiles et arriva finalement au visage. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns, caressant ceux-ci rapidement avant de poser sa paume froide sur la joue chaude du mortel.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Loki posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Tony répondit tout en se réveillant.

- Wow, les drogues ici sont particulièrement fortes, murmura Stark en prononçant chaque mot lentement, sous l'effet d'une autre dose de tranquillisant. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es là Loki

- Je suis là, mortel.

- Loki ne me parle pas comme ça habituellement.

- Je t'aime aussi Tony.

Loki l'embrassa encore, allant à l'encontre de ses résolutions lorsqu'il était entré. Tony tenta de se redresser mais il se souvint très rapidement des attaches à ses membres.

- Loki, libère-moi s'il te plait.

- Je veux d'abord que nous parlions. Tony, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais je suis infiniment désolé à propos de mon emprisonnement, j'allais vraiment t'en parler mais…

- Loki, je m'en fous. Quand tu es parti, j'ai regretté ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai regretté de ne pas t'avoir retenu, de ne pas m'être battu contre Thor s'il le fallait. Je n'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, avant l'explosion. Loki, sérieusement, libère-moi et embrasse-moi.

- Je te libère si tu me promets de ne plus _jamais_ boire d'alcool. Quand Thor m'a appris que tu avais frôlé la mort à cause de –

Tony l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de continuer. Loki était à portée alors il en avait profité, faute de l'attraper pour l'approcher. Loki profita des lèvres contre les siennes avec bonheur, chaque caresse effaçant ses mauvais souvenirs, effaçant également les nuits d'horreur de Tony.

- Je te le promets Loki, libère-moi.

Loki le regarda longuement dans les yeux, puis détacha les velcros enroulés autour de ses poignets. Tony l'attira aussitôt sur le lit et le plaqua contre le matelas avec une force qui lui revenait peu à peu, puis l'embrassa encore et encore, glissant dans son cou et sur ses lèvres.

Il arracha les perfusions, puis les appareils branchés au moniteur médical, ce qui alarma aussitôt les infirmières. En un mouvement précipité, Loki sortit du lit tandis que Tony se tint debout à côté de celui-ci.

- Loki, emmène-nous ailleurs.

- À vos ordres, monsieur.

Il se saisit de Stark et les téléporta dans la chambre de la maison de Tony. Puis il agrippa le collet de la robe d'hôpital de Stark et le fit tomber avec lui sur le lit, pour reprendre leurs positions comme dans le minuscule lit du blessé. Tony s'installa volontiers entre les jambes de Loki et le caressa tout en le déshabillant lentement.

Cette nuit-là, les caméras de Jarvis furent témoin d'une nuit d'amour passionnée entre les deux hommes, les micros captèrent les mots d'amour, les gémissements, les cris et les prénoms soufflés. Et dans cette chambre, ils furent dessus et dessous, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

/…/

_Jour 134 _

- Tony Stark! Cria Steve au travers de la porte de la chambre.

Le milliardaire gémit, serrant davantage sa prise sur le corps tiède de Loki, chaudement blotti entre ses bras. Le brun ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond noir de sa chambre en Californie et regarda aussitôt qui il tenait entre ses bras.

Loki était pelotonné entre ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ah oui, la nuit.

Il n'osa pas se redresser jusqu'à ce que le martèlement puissant de Steve réveille le dieu qui reposait entre les draps.

- Salut Loki.

- Salut Tony.

- J'adore ce genre de réveil

- Je n'en avais jamais connu des comme ça, mais j'adore aussi.

Ils partagèrent un baiser mais Steve fut encore plus dérangeant et Tony se leva, dans sa nudité, pour aller ouvrir à son ami – pas tant ami en ce moment – qui le regarda avec fureur.

- Comment as-tu osé quitter l'hôpital?!

- Loki est venu me chercher.

- Et c'est une bonne raison parce que…. ?

- Parce qu'il nous a ramenés ici, qu'on ait fait l'amour comme des bêtes, ou comme un dieu dans son cas – et que je ne boirai plus jamais une goutte d'alcool. Ce chéri – il pointa Loki – s'assurera que je respecte ma promesse. D'ailleurs, serais-tu intéressé par une caisse pleine de Tequila mexicaine? Penses-tu que 'tasha aimerais de la bonne vodka russe?

Steve le regarda, complètement statufié face à deux choses : Tony et Loki avaient partagé un lit, pour bien plus que du sommeil, étant donné leur manque de vêtements, et Tony était en pleine forme et cherchait à liquider son alcool.

- Tony, tu es sûr que ça va?

- Je sais que ça ne ressemblait pas à ça hier, mais oui Steve. Je suis heureux.

- OK alors, bon… matin, je reviendrai avec les autres dans la soirée.

- Merci cap.

Tony regarda Steve quitter. Quelques secondes plus tard, Loki vint l'enlacer, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony en se penchant un peu, étant plus grand que lui, et souffla à son oreille :

- Prêt pour un autre round?

- Toujours.

Le plus petit se retourna et poussa le dieu sur le matelas.

Il l'aurait enfin, ce happy-end.

* * *

_Fin_

_Alors, vous avez aimé ? S'il vous plait, laissez-moi un commentaire pour que je sache. _

_À plus tard pour l'Épilogue_


End file.
